CHANBAEK - Love in a Cruel World
by Putri ChanBaek26
Summary: [CHAPTER 8 IS UP! END!] Baekhyun membuat iklan keperjakaannya disalah satu situs xxx karena ia harus membayar uang sekolah secepatnya. Apa jadinya jika ternyata ia menerima penawaran dari namja yang ia cintai sekaligus membenci dirinya? Apa yang akan terjadi? BOYXBOY! Shounen-ai! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Love** **in** **a Cruel** **World Chap.1**

 **Title : Love in a Cruel World**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- And All EXO members**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Shounen-ai! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! Yang gak suka BoyxBoy mending kembali..**

 **Summary : Baekhyun membuat iklan keperjakaannya disalah satu situs xxx karena ia harus membayar uang sekolah secepatnya. Apa jadinya jika ternyata ia menerima penawaran dari namja yang ia cintai sekaligus membenci dirinya? Apa yang akan terjadi?**

 **Happy Reading!**

Baekhyun mempercepat langkah kaki nya, ia hampir terlambat ke sekolah hari ini, dalam hati ia menyalahkan dirinya karena bisa – bisanya ia terlambat bangun. Kemudian ia berlari dengan kencang ketika melihat pintu gerbang hampir saja ditutup.

"Tunggu!" Teriaknya berusaha menghentikan gerakan satpam yang akan menutup gerbang.

Deru napasnya terdengar begitu keras setelah berhasil melewati pintu gerbang yang kini tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Syukur tidak terlambat." Gumamnya sambil menepuk dadanya. Baekhyun pun berjalan dengan santai, terlihat ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. Sesampainya dikelas ia malah disoraki oleh teman - temannya.

Kenapa? Baekhyun tidak bertanya seperti itu lagi, karena ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan tidak wajar. Mungkin karena ia orang miskin, atau ia memang tipe namja yang tidak disukai dan pantas dibully. Baekhyun berdecak kesal saat seseorang melemparkan gumpalan kertas kearahnya. Ia sebenarnya benci dengan situasi seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya bully-membully sudah menjadi sebuah tradisi, yang kuat akan membully, dan lemah akan selalu menjadi yang dibully. Ia pun duduk dengan tenang tanpa menghiraukan cibiran dari teman - temannya.

"Selamat pagi seonsaengnim." Ucap murid - murid kelas itu serempak.

"Ya, selamat pagi. Baiklah anak –anak hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru." Murid - murid terlihat mulai penasaran, penasaran apakah murid baru itu akan tampan atau malah cantik?

"Silahkan masuk, dan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Seonsaengnim sambil tersenyum ramah.

Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata – rata muncul didepan kelas, rambutnya berwarna hitam, dan ia terlihat sangat keren ketika berdiri didepan kelas, seperti seorang idol. Suara decakan kagum mulai terdengar dari seluruh siswi didalam kelas itu, bahkan beberapa terlihat memperbaiki make up ataupun rambut mereka. Baekhyun termasuk salah satu yang terlihat kagum pada namja tampan itu.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol." Ucap laki - laki itu dengan wajah datar.

Beberapa siswi tampak memekik senang saat mendengar nama dan suara manly namja tampan itu.

"Baik, kau bisa duduk di—"

"Disini saja seonsaengnim!" Kata Baekhyun tiba – tiba keras, beberapa siswa memandang Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Ya, kau boleh duduk disana." Ucap Seonsaengnim.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam nya, namun seakan terhipnotis Baekhyun malah menatap namja itu dengan tatapan memuja, ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

Tersadar dari lamunannya Baekhyun langsung menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Hallo! Aku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun." Kata Baekhyun dengan ceria.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepis tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Akan tetapi rasa tertariknya dengan Chanyeol benar – benar kuat, ia bahkan mengamati apa saja hal – hal yang Chanyeol lakukan selama pelajaran berlangsung.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku?!" Ucap Chanyeol setengah berteriak setelah sadar bahwa Baekhyun terus memperhatikannya, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah mereka.

"Aku—"

"Byun Baekhyun jangan ganggu teman mu!" Bentak Seonsaengnim.

"Y-ya." Ujar Baekhyun lemah, padahal kan ia masih ingin memandangi Chanyeol lagi. Tanpa dikomando teman - temannya mulai menyorakinya.

"Huuuu..."

"Sudah - sudah! Jangan kekanakan!" Kata Seonsaengnim dengan kesal.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun terlihat berjalan tepat dibelakang Chanyeol, sesekali ia tersenyum saat melihat kearah bahu tegap Chanyeol. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh bahu kokoh itu, pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Tiba - tiba Chanyeol berhenti berjalan. Tentu saja Baekhyun yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya menabrak punggung kokoh itu, wangi tubuh Chanyeol langsung menguar di indra penciumannya.

"Aw~ Sakit!" Kaget Baekhyun sambil mengelus jidatnya yang terbentur punggung Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kau mengikutiku?"

"Tidak ada, itu atas dasar inisiatifku sendiri. " Ucap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Kau tidak punya kerjaan lain, hah?" Tanya Chanyeol keras. Beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka. Mereka memang sedang berada dikantin saat ini.

"Ayolah, aku tidak punya teman Yeollie. Kupikir kita bisa berteman." Ucap Baekhyun polos.

"Apa urusanku kalau kau tidak punya teman? Dan lagi, apa - apaan kau memanggil ku Yeollie?" Wajah Chanyeol terlihat memerah menahan emosi.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, tidak masalah kan kalau kita berteman? Kalau Yeollie itu panggilan sayangku padamu."

"APAA?!" Teriak Chanyeol menggema.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Pergi sana!" Usir Chanyeol, namja itu benar – benar berhasil membuatnya kesal.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau—" Perkataan Chanyeol terputus ketika seseorang memegang tangannya.

"Chanyeol?" Kata seseorang dengan lembut.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang memanggilnya itu, saat itu juga ia langsung terkejut sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"N-Noona?" Ucapnya dengan terbata.

"Ternyata benar kau Chanyeol! Kau sekolah disini ternyata? Aigoo~ Kau tampan dan tinggi sekali." Kata Yeoja itu membuat teman yang berada disampingnya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya, ah tidak Ahra noona." Kata Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Ia benar – benar salah tingkah.

"Tampannya!" Bisik teman Ahra ke arahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau suka pada nya Jieun~ah?" Ahra juga ikut berbisik. Teman Ahra yang bernama Jieun itu mengangguk malu - malu.

"Aish! Tidak boleh!" Bisik Ahra agak keras.

"N-Noona?" Ucap Chanyeol yang kebingungan melihat dua orang yeoja dihadapan nya saling berbisik.

"Ah! Ya! Maaf Chanyeol~ah! Mm.. Kalau begitu Noona pergi dulu. Jangan lupa telepon Noona ya?" Kata Ahra berjalan menjauh sambil menarik tangan teman nya. Sesekali ia melihat ke belakang untuk sekedar melambai dan mengedipkan mata dengan genitnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk saat melihat kedipan menggoda itu.

Selepas kepergian dua Yeoja itu, Baekhyun menatap tidak terima. Ia kemudian beralih kearah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol lihat aku!" Kata Baekhyun tiba – tiba sambil menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

Kemudian ia mengedipkan matanya berkali - kali.

"Yak! Apa - apaan kau? Menjijikkan sekali!" Bentak Chanyeol seraya berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan perasaan sedih, walau bagaimanapun ia kan masih punya hati. Diperlakukan dengan kasar sekaligus kata – kata yang menyakitkan juga membuatnya sakit hati.

"Aku benar – benar tidak tau apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Tapi saat pertama kali melihatmu, debaran - debaran didada ini merasakan keanehan. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?" Lirihnya pilu.

 **-oOo-**

"Yeollie!"

"Yeollie!"

"Yeollie!"

Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan Chanyeol berada disekolah itu, selama itu pula Baekhyun terus berusaha mendekatinya. Padahal Chanyeol jelas – jelas selalu bersikap kasar padanya, namun Baekhyun tidak pernah menyerah.

"Yeollie!"

"Diamlah! Kau ingin membuat aku gila? Panggilan mu itu menjijikkan tau!" Teriak Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan pandangan dari teman sekelasnya.

"Yeollie, tapi itu kan nama mu? Kenapa kau harus jijik? Aku suka kok namamu Yeollie." Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Arrgh.. Kau tau? Aku jadi membenci nama ku sendiri karena kau terus menerus memanggil ku seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh emosi. Ia menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun, membuat nyali namja mungil itu menciut.

"Yeollie—"

"Huu! Dasar pecinta sesama jenis! Tidak tau diri!" Teriak seorang namja sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huuu!" Kemudian teman - temannya yang lain ikut menyorakinya.

"Apa benar seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan datar. Walaupun selama ini ia tau bahwa Baekhyun selalu mendekatinya namun ia tidak tau bahwa namja mungil itu ternyata gay.

"Ya, kau percaya tidak cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aku merasakan itu saat pertama kali melihatmu." Jawab Baekhyun terlalu polos. Ia bahkan tersenyum saat mengatakan itu.

"Cih!" Chanyeol berdecih, ia memandang jijik kearah Baekhyun.

"Mulai sekarang jangan dekat - dekat denganku lagi!" Ancam Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa Yeollie? Apakah aku salah karena mencintaimu?"

"Diamlah! Kata - kata mu itu menjijikkan sekali! Sekali lagi aku katakan jangan coba untuk mendekatiku lagi! Lebih baik kau cari namja yang sama menjijikkannya denganmu!"

Baekhyun menunduk setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat kasar itu. Kemudian ia menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak menjijikkan Yeollie." Lirihnya sedih..

 **-oOo-**

"Apa kau tau? Ternyata Baekhyun si kaum menjijikkan itu menyukai Chanyeol!" Kata seorang yeoja kepada temannya.

"Yang benar saja ia menyukai namja keren seperti Chanyeol! Benar - benar tidak tahu diri!" Teman yeoja tadi terlihat emosi.

Kemudian kedua yeoja itu kembali meluapkan kekesalan mereka tanpa tau bahwa namja yang sedang mereka ejek sedang berada dibelakang tembok tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hiks.. Apakah aku memang menjijikkan? Tapi aku tidak pernah tau kalau aku menjijikkan." Air mata Baekhyun pun berlomba - lomba untuk lolos dari mata indahnya.

"Kalau aku bisa,aku juga tidak ingin dilahirkan seperti ini.".

 **-oOo-**

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Baekhyun setelah tiba dirumahnya, ia berusaha ceria saat berada didepan Eommanya.

"Anak eomma sudah pulang. Aigoo sini sayang, Eomma sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaan mu."

"Ya Eomma." Kata Baekhyun sembari mengikuti eommanya ke dapur, ia tidak mau repot – repot untuk mengganti pakaiannya karena tidak sabar ingin merasakan masakan Eommanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Eomma saat Baekhyun selesai memakan makanannya.

"Seperti biasa, masakan Eomma selalu enak!" Puji Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Syukurlah! Mmm.. Baekhyun~ah, sebenarnya ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan padamu." Kata eomma tiba – tiba terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Ada apa eomma? Kenapa Eomma gugup seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit heran. Jarang – jarang Eommanya bersikap seperti itu.

"Baekhyun~ah, Eomma.." Eomma menggantungkan perkatannya, ia menatap Baekhyun untuk melihat respon anaknya itu.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya karena penasaran.

"Eomma kenapa?"

"Eomma.. Eomma tidak sanggup lagi menyekolahkanmu. Bahkan untuk makan saja pun eomma sudah tidak punya duit. Eomma akan pergi ke Busan untuk bekerja disana." Kata Eomma cepat, air mata tampak mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. Ini terlalu tiba – tiba.

"Tapi kenapa Eomma? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Eomma yang disini?"

"Eomma sudah dipecat." Ucap Eomma sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Eomma.." Air mata Baekhyun pun ikut mengalir. Ia sangat sedih mengingat nasib nya yang demikian menyedihkan. Eomma dan Appanya telah berpisah 5 tahun yang lalu. Semenjak perpisahan itu, kehidupan Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih menyedihkan.

"Jangan menangis Baekhyun~ah, Eomma akan berusaha. Tapi kali ini Eomma belum mampu untuk membiayai sekolahmu. Lebih baik kau ikut Eomma ke Busan Baekhyun~ah."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan tetap bersekolah, aku yang akan mencari biaya ku sendiri!" Kata Baekhyun keras.

"Tapi Baekhyun~ah—"

"Eomma harus percaya pada ku! Aku pasti bisa membiayai diriku sendiri. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan Eomma."

"Baekhyun~ah—" Eomma tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Eomma hanya bisa menangisi betapa pedihnya hidup yang ia jalani, bahkan anak semata wayangnya harus ikut merasakan kepedihan ini.

"Maafkan eomma yang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu Baekhyun~ah."

"Tidak apa – apa Eomma, ada Eomma disisiku saja aku sudah bahagia." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk eommanya.

"Ya, sayang." Tangis haru pun terdengar diseisi rumah mungil itu.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mematung memandangi komputernya, sudah setengah jam ia berada didepan benda itu. Walaupun sedang berada didepan komputer, tapi pikirannya jauh entah kemana.

"Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa mendapatkan uang dengan cepat? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri setelah terdiam berapa lama.

Ia kembali terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian ia tampak begitu frustasi, dengan gusar ia mengacak - acak rambutnya.

"Kalau aku bekerja,sudah pasti aku akan menerima gajinya 1 bulan kemudian. Tapi aku harus membayar uang sekolah bulan ini." Katanya lagi berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku harus—"

Tiba - tiba ia terdiam, matanya membesar karena pikirannya barusan. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak harus melakukan itu! Tapi—"

Oke, fikirannya menang sekarang. Dengan gelisah ia pun membuka komputernya, tujuan nya hanya satu. Ia pun mengetikkan alamat situs XXX..

"Apa aku harus mencobanya? Tidak-Tidak! Ini tidak benar!" Setelah lama berkutat dengan pemikiran nya, ia pun menetapkan hatinya.

 _'Baekkie, 18th, masih perjaka. Yang berminat hubungi aku di no ini : 065xxxxx.'_

Tulisnya sambil menyertakan foto nya.

 _Deg~_

Jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan, ia benar - benar takut. Ia pasti akan mengecewakan Eommanya.

"Maaf, maaf Eomma." Tangis nya tertahan.

 **-oOo-**

 _Drrt~Drrt~_

Sudah kesekian kalinya handphone Baekhyun bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia sudah tau pasti siapa yang menghubunginya. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, raut wajahnya terlihat benar - benar gelisah. Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya cuma menatap sinis. Namun saat merasa bahwa Chanyeol sedang menatapnya, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah namja tampan itu. Tapi ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, tatapan sama yang ia dapatkan sejak pengakuannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Baekhyun menunduk, ia kembali menggigit bibirnya.

 _'Yeollie.'_ Lirihnya dalam hati.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun terlihat duduk menyendiri di sudut kelas, pandangannya terfokus ke arah handphone nya. Sesekali ia berdecak kesal.

"Murah sekali, tubuhku seperti tidak berarti. Aku mau yang lebih mahal daripada penawaran si brengsek ini!" Geramnya tertahan.

Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Ku pikir aku bisa mendapat uang yang lebih banyak, tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu ya." Ucapnya sedih.

 **-oOo-**

"Jadi kau benar - benar tidak mau mencobanya?" Tanya seorang namja berkulit tan yang tampak mabuk sambil meneguk minumannya. Sesekali ia terlihat mengikuti irama musik diruangan itu.

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak akan mau melakukannya." Jawab seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata - rata.

"Oh ayo lah! Ini hanya untuk bersenang - senang, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan mencarikan yang lebih baik untukmu." Ucap namja lain yang berkulit susu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau, aku tidak suka perempuan! Carikan aku namja yang masih perjaka kalau kau bisa Oh Sehun!" Ujar namja yang tinggi tadi pada namja yang berkulit susu.

"Perjaka? Itu gampang bodoh! Aku saja yang akan mencarikan." Kata namja yang mabuk itu sambil kembali meminum minuman nya. Ia terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Terserah kau saja Kai. Yang jelas kau tidak boleh mengecewakan ku!"

"Yeah! Percayakan pada Kai! Haha." Kata Kai—namja mabuk tadi sembari tertawa keras.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau! Aku tidak akan mau mengantarkanmu pulang." Ucap Sehun namja berkulit susu seraya berlalu dari hadapan kedua temannya.

"Yak! Sehun! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Teriak Kai berteriak berusaha untuk mengimbangi suara musik diruangan itu. Sehun tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Umm.. Kau! Antarkan aku pulang, aku janji akan mencarikan namja yang cocok untukmu!" Kata Kai memelas pada namja tinggi yang berada dihadapannya.

"Suruh saja yeoja - yeoja mu itu untuk mengantarkanmu pulang! Bye!" Kata namja itu sembari melangkah pergi.

"Akan ku bongkar rahasiamu Park Chanyeol! Cepat antar aku sekarang!" Ancam Kai yang sudah terjatuh dari kursi.

Namja tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol itu pergi tanpa menoleh. Ia membuat tanda jempol kebawah dengan tangannya.

"Dasar teman tak berguna!" Rutuk Kai. Yeoja - yeoja yang berada disekitarnya pun mulai menjauh karena ketakutan.

 **-oOo-**

"Jadi kau akan tinggal bersama hyung sampai kau bisa menyewa rumah?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah malaikat tidak percaya, dihadapannya berdiri seorang namja mungil dengan tersenyum polos.

"Ya Suho hyung, aku mohon. Aku berjanji akan cepat mencari pekerjaan dan menyewa rumah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menangkup kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Dasar bodoh! Bahkan tinggal selama - lamanya dengan hyung pun tidak apa - apa!" Kata Suho sambil menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menyusahkan hyung."

"Siapa bilang kau menyusahkan hyung? Hyung malah senang kau berada disini."

"Terima kasih hyung! Hanya hyung yang ku miliki selain Eomma."

"Ya, Hyung juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik hyung sendiri." Kata Suho sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih hyung." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya, Sama – sama."

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah hingga membuat kamarnya yang telah berantakan malah semakin berantakan, benar – benar seperti kapal pecah.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan namja untukku? Cepat sekali?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengganti bajunya.

"Ya! Aku jamin kau menyukai namja itu. Dia imut sekali." Jawab Kai seraya melempar bantal ke arah Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau ini!"

"Kau tidak sopan bodoh!"

"Haha.. Sejak kapan seorang Kai menyukai tubuh seorang namja?" Ejek Chanyeol sambil cuek mengganti bajunya.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja saat tidak ada lagi yeoja didunia ini." Kata Kai dengan kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa. Kemudian ia merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur.

"Jadi mana foto nya?" Tanya nya sambil menengadahkan tangan.

"Eits.. Kau tidak boleh melihat foto nya, nanti saja saat kalian bertemu."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau dia jelek bagaimana?"

"Apa kau meragukan penglihatan seorang Kai?"

"Yah! Yah! Pilihan mu memang tidak pernah salah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tampang mengejek.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa meragukan Kai." Kata Kai dengan bangga.

"Jadi berapa yang namja itu minta?"

"Mmm.. Permintaan nya cukup aneh, dia hanya bilang agar membiayai sekolahnya sampai ia lulus. Mungkin dia orang miskin, jadi tidak sanggup membiayai sekolahnya."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya,ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan permintaan orang itu.

"Berapa usia orang itu?"

"19tahun, seumuran dengan kita."

"Ah, syukurlah. Aku juga tidak mungkin sanggup membiayai uang sekolahnya kalau dia masih harus bersekolah selama 3 tahun lagi. Baiklah katakan padanya aku terima."

"Oke." Kata Kai sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Telepon saja dia biar cepat! Dasar bodoh! Tidak bermodal!"

"Ya! Ya! Tidak sabaran sekali." Gerutu Kai.

Kemudian ia beranjak dari ranjang Chanyeol menuju kearah balkon.

"Kenapa kau kesana?!" Teriak Chanyeol heran.

"Kecilkan suaramu idiot! Ini rahasia." Ujar Kai sambil menaruh telunjuknya ke bibir.

"Ck." Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat Kai muncul dengan wajah sumringah.

"Lihat, dia menyetujuinya. Padahal yang ku tau namja ini pemilih sekali. Karena hampir rata - rata namja di situs itu mendekatinya."

Chanyeol menggangguk. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia melirik curiga.

"Kai, sebenarnya siapa yang gay? Kau atau aku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan turunkan alis kiri nya.

"A-Aku.. Tentu saja aku normal dasar bodoh!" Jawab Kai sedikit gugup.

"Benarkah?" Selidik Chanyeol lagi.

"Mmm, itu.. Aish! Oke baik! Aku hanya penasaran dengan para gay seperti kalian!"

"Penasaran atau penasaran?" Goda Chanyeol lagi.

"Sama saja idiot!" Teriak Kai kesal.

Chanyeol menutup telinganya masih dengan tampang menggodanya.

"Mm.. Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Ahra noona? Kau sudah berpacaran dengan nya?" Tanya Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, kami belum berpacaran. Masih pendekatan saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Chanyeol yang malah balik bertanya.

"Dasar aneh! Kau bilang kau gay! Tapi kenapa kau malah menyukai Ahra noona?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku merasa nyaman dengan Ahra noona."

"Ya aku tau! Apalagi dari dulu kau sudah menyukainya. Tapi apa tidak lebih baik kau serius dengan Ahra noona? Kau tau kan gay itu salah, lebih baik kau kembali kejalan yang benar. Selagi kau masih punya kesempatan."

Chanyeol berdecak mendengar perkataan Kai barusan, Kai terdengar seperti sedang menasihatinya. Dan dia tidak suka itu.

"Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan. Dunia pelangi itu hanya sementara, nantinya juga aku akan menikah dengan yeoja." Kata Chanyeol dengan malas.

Kai mengelus dada sambil menghembuskan napas kelegaan.

"Syukurlah. Kau hanya biseks bukan gay. Jadi kau masih punya kesempatan untuk sembuh."

"Yeah! Aku harap juga begitu." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit tidak peduli.

"Oh ya, jadi kapan aku akan berjumpa dengan namja itu?" Lanjutnya.

"Besok malam. Kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" Kai berbalik menggoda Chanyeol.

"Ck, aku hanya ingin tau saja! Dasar bodoh!"

"Haha! Baiklah-Baiklah!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun berkali - kali meremas seprai tempat tidurnya, ia gelisah. Tubuhnya berkeringat banyak, detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan ia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Ia mencoba memenjamkan matanya,tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Aku harus kuat karena ini jalan yang ku pilih." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi kemudian, aku siap menanggung resikonya." Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu ia pun jatuh tertidur.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursinya, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Berharap namja itu juga melihat kearahnya, ia hanya ingin Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya. Yah, walaupun mungkin itu keinginan yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Merasa diperhatikan, Chanyeol pun balik menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya nya sinis.

"T-tidak, aku tidak melihat apa – apa." Bohong Baekhyun, pandangannya terlihat tidak fokus.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau bahwa kau melihat ke arah ku? Dengar! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan orang seperti kau! Camkan itu!" Kata Chanyeol tajam.

Baekhyun sedikit bergetar, kata - kata Chanyeol barusan sukses membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Aku tau, dan aku cukup sadar diri untuk tidak mendekatimu lagi." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti."

 **-oOo-**

"Jadi dimana namja itu? Lama sekali, kita sudah menunggu 15 menit. Kau tau kan aku tidak suka menunggu." Kata Chanyeol protes, mereka tampak berdiri didepan sebuah hotel berbintang 5.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, dia masih dijalan." Ucap Kai mencoba menenangkan, ia tahu benar bahwa Chanyeol memang tidak suka menunggu.

"Hah, menyebalkan sekali orang itu." Gerutu Chanyeol lagi.

Kai hanya berdecak kesal melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Kekanakan—pikirnya.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam." Kata Kai akhirnya setelah cukup lama mereka berdiam diri.

"Ya sudah, apa kau sudah memesan kamar?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo!" Ujar Kai sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel.

 **-oOo-**

"Dia sudah didepan." Kata Kai sambil beranjak menuju ke depan pintu kamar hotel.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja? Merepotkan sekali orang itu. Kesan pertama yang buruk." Ucap Chanyeol kesal, ia benar – benar badmood.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kai datang dengan seorang namja yang berperawakan sedikit mungil. Namja itu terus menunduk, menatap kearah ujung sepatunya.

"Ehem.. Chanyeol! Ini Baekkie!" Kata Kai sedikit keras. Ia menatap kearah Chanyeol yang sibuk menonton televisi.

Namja mungil itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar namja Chanyeol diucapkan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat namja yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan nya.

Dan keduanya pun bertemu pandang, rasanya bagai tersengat listrik saat melihat satu sama lain. Chanyeol membulatkan mata serta bibirnya. Sementara Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, matanya bergerak liar berusaha mencari objek lain untuk mengalihkan pandangan nya dari mata besar yang berada dihadapannya itu.

 _Deg~_

 _Deg~_

"Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Kai yang heran melihat tingkah laku keduanya.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Chanyeol cepat, ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, ia benar - benar pusing sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja.

"Mm, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kata Kai sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Tolong layani temanku dengan sebaik mungkin. Dia baru pertama kali melakukannya." Lanjutnya lagi kearah Baekhyun. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung mendelik tajam.

"Dah ChanBaek! Selamat bersenang – senang."

 _BLAM!_

Pintu tertutup seiring keluarnya namja berkulit tan dari kamar itu.

 _Hening~_

Mereka masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing - masing.

"Jadi, kau seorang pelacur?" Tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan, matanya menatap tajam tepat kedepan.

"T-tidak! Aku baru kali ini melakukannya." Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Yah, baru kali ini, tapi setelah ini pasti akan menjadi berkali - kali kan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sembari tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak! Ini karena aku terpaksa." Bantah Baekhyun kesal.

"Benarkah?" Lagi - lagi Chanyeol terlihat mengejek.

"Dan kau? Bukankah kau bilang kau itu normal?"

Chanyeol terbatuk kecil saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Ia tidak percaya namja mungil itu berani mengatakan hal itu.

Setelah mencoba untuk bersikap santai Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Orang seperti kami bebas melakukan apapun, bahkan hal extream seperti ini. Kenapa? Kau pikir aku gay? Jangan harap!" Kata Chanyeol sambil mendekat dan menarik dagu Baekhyun.

"Ayo cepat kita selesaikan namja murahan. Bahkan tubuhmu cuma seharga uang sekolah selama beberapa bulan." Ucap Chanyeol merendahkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian kedua bibir itu menyatu. Setelahnya tentu saja penyatuan tubuh pun terjadi..

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit mengangkang pagi ini, beberapa kali ia tampak meringis kesakitan.

Ingin menangis rasanya saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Chanyeol sepertinya benar - benar ingin menghancurkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Namja tampan itu bermain kasar padanya.

 _Plok!_

"Aw!" Jerit Baekhyun kesakitan saat seseorang menepuk bagian belakangnya.

"Sudah ku duga, ck anak muda jaman sekarang memang bodoh! Dunia hampir kiamat." Ucap namja bermata bulat itu sambil berjalan pergi.

Baekhyun yang sempat ingin protes hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Ia terheran - heran dengan tingkah namja itu. Setelah beberapa saat melihat namja yang berjalan menjauh dari hadapan nya itu, tiba - tiba Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kyungsoo! Ketua osis!" Jeritnya panik.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menunduk saat menuju mejanya. Chanyeol sudah berada disana dengan seorang yeoja cantik disampingnya. Benar – benar mesra.

"Nanti malam pasti aku akan menjemputmu noona." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Benarkah? Janji ya Channie?" Ucap yeoja itu manja.

"Tentu saja cantik."

 _Blush!_

Yeoja itu sukses memerah, dengan terburu - buru yeoja itu pun berlari kecil menuju ke pintu kelas.

"Dah Channie!"

"Dah Ahra noona."

 **-oOo-**

"Akh—" Namja bermata tajam yang berada disamping Baekhyun menatapnya aneh.

Baekhyun dari tadi bergerak gelisah. Ia seperti tidak tahan duduk berlama - lama.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya namja disebelah Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol refleks menoleh.

"A-Aku tidak apa – apa." Ucap Baekhyun panik, ia cepat menunduk.

"Benarkah?" Namja itu tiba - tiba menyeringai. Ia berlari ke arah pintu. Dengan sedikit kasar ia menutup pintu kelas mereka, kemudian ia melirik jam ditangannya.

"Masih ada waktu 10 menit lagi." Gumamnya.

Namja itu menuju ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh seringai. Setelah tepat berada disamping Baekhyun, ia kemudian mengangkat namja mungil itu ke atas meja tepat dihadapan Chanyeol. Namja itu juga ikut naik ke atas meja, tangannya memegang pinggul Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol menatap aneh ke arah keduanya, apalagi kepala Baekhyun tepat di hadapannya.

"Teman - teman, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu!" Kata namja bermata tajam itu. Kemudian ia menekan, menarik dan memundurkan pinggul Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan.

"Akh! Sakit! Lepaskan!" Teriaknya lagi hampir menangis.

Tiba - tiba keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Chanyeol, bukan karena takut, tapi karena mendengar suara jeritan Baekhyun. Baginya itu terdengar seperti desahan Baekhyun malam itu. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

Kemudian hal tak terduga terjadi dikelas itu.

 _BUGH!_

Chanyeol meninju wajah namja bermata tajam itu, sampai membuat namja itu terjengkang kebelakang.

"Kau boleh melakukannya dimana pun, tapi jangan dikelas Huang ZiTao!" Kata Chanyeol penuh penekanan pada saat mengatakan nama namja itu.

Namja bermata tajam itu berdecak kesal, ia memegang bibirnya yang sedikit sobek.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa namja ini pelacur, ia baru saja bercinta!" Ucap Tao yang sukses membuat seluruh siswa yang berada didalam kelas menatap Baekhyun jijik.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun menunduk, bahunya tampak bergetar. Chanyeol kembali menyeka keringatnya. Kemudian ia berdehem sebelum keluar dari kelas.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya tepat berada disamping Chanyeol. Sedari tadi keduanya hanya berdiam diri saja. Beberapa kali terdengar helaan nafas berat Chanyeol. Kemudian namja tampan itu membuka suara.

"Anggap saja kita tidak pernah melakukan apapun malam itu. Itu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ku perbuat. Bahkan aku jijik dengan diriku sendiri." Mulai namja tampan itu.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Matanya tak berhenti memandang ke atas langit.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kau menjijikkan? Kau melakukan itu atas kemauanmu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tau aku memang menjijikkan. Tapi inilah aku, aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku bukan orang yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Tidak seperti kalian."

"Appa ku hanya seorang pemabuk berat, sementara eommaku bekerja ditoko. Dan sekarang ia sudah dipecat." Baekhyun lagi sambil menghela napas singkat, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Semua orang menjauhiku, karena aku miskin, aku gay, dan aku pelacur menjijikkan.. Apa kau pikir aku mau hidup seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang tanpa disadarinya telah jatuh dipipi lembutnya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan itu! Tapi aku terpaksa. Kau tidak tau betapa miskin nya kami. Bahkan untuk makan pun kami tidak sanggup. Kau tau apa? Kau hanyalah anak orang kaya yang punya segala – galanya. Kau tidak pernah merasakan yang sedang ku alami." Ucap Baekhyun mulai terisak.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya keras, ia menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Aku tidak peduli kau siapa, bagaimana kehidupan mu, aku sama sekali tidak peduli! Jadi stop semua omong kosong mu! Dan tolong jauhi aku." Kata Chanyeol tak berperasaan.

Baekhyun memandang shock atas perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol tidak punya perasaan seperti itu.

"Kau memang tidak punya perasaan!" Lirih Baekhyun masih menangis.

"Aku bukan tidak punya perasaan, tapi aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada didalam dihatiku! Memangnya setelah kau bicara seperti itu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa aku harus simpati padamu? Kemudian aku memeluk dan mengusap air matamu? Tentu saja tidak!" Kata Chanyeol tajam.

"Chanyeol, kau tau kan kalau aku mencintaimu! Walaupun kau tidak peduli dengan ku, tapi aku akan tetap peduli padamu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu setiap hari. Aku tau aku salah, dan aku bodoh tapi asal kau tahu saja, malam itu adalah dosa terindah yang pernah ku perbuat. Dan aku tidak akan melupakannya!"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, ia benar - benar terkejut mendengar perkataan namja mungil itu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Itu salah! Apa kau bodoh? Aku bahkan tidak mau mengingat itu lagi?" Teriak Chanyeol keras.

Untung mereka sedang berada di belakang sekolah, kalau tidak mungkin semua orang sudah mendengar teriakannya.

Baekhyun terisak. Entah kenapa saat mendengar teriakan Chanyeol justru membuatnya semakin mencintai namja itu. Ia benar – benar sudah gila.

"A-aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya terbata.

"Aku bilang diam! Jangan katakan hal menjijikkan lagi!"

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku men—hmmph" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol membungkam bibir namja mungil itu dengan sebuah ciuman. Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Baekhyun menggerakkan bibirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian keduanya terlihat menikmati ciuman itu sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

 **TBC**

 **Ini juga salah satu FF yang aku repost, ceritanya masih sama. Cuma aku udah edit sana sini, karena bahasanya waktu itu belum terlalu bagus. Jadi banyak kata – katanya yang berbeda dengan FF versi lamanya . Dan juga ada cast yang namanya udah aku ganti.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya~ Terima kasih!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love** **in** **a Cruel** **World Chap. 2**

 **Title : Love in a Cruel World**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- And All EXO members**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Shounen-ai! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! Yang gak suka BoyxBoy mending kembali..**

 **Summary : Baekhyun membuat iklan keperjakaannya disalah satu situs xxx karena ia harus membayar uang sekolah secepatnya. Apa jadinya jika ternyata ia menerima penawaran dari namja yang ia cintai sekaligus membenci dirinya? Apa yang akan terjadi?**

 _"A-aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya terbata._

 _"Aku bilang diam! Jangan katakan hal menjijikkan lagi!"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu! Aku men—hmmph—" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol membungkam bibir namja mungil itu dengan sebuah ciuman. Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Baekhyun menggerakkan bibirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian keduanya terlihat menikmati ciuman itu sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka._

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chap. 2**

"Ehem."

Mendengar deheman seseorang itu membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari perbuatannya, ia mendorong Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Ck, aku tidak menyangka ada 2 gay sedang bermesraan di Sekolah." Ucap seseorang itu sambil berdecak.

"A-Aku bukan gay!" Teriak Chanyeol panik.

"I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Kyungsoo-ah! Aku memang gay! Tapi Chanyeol tidak! Aku berusaha merayu nya tadi." Ujar Baekhyun kepada orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo, ia berusaha membela Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap tidak suka.

"Benarkah? Hm, tapi tetap saja kalian berdua bersalah karena telah tertangkap basah berbuat mesum di Sekolah."

"Ini tidak mesum Kyungsoo-ah! Kami hanya.. Berciu—man" Kata Baekhyun sambil sedikit memelankan suaranya diakhir.

"Sama saja."

"Kumohon." Pinta Baekhyun memelas.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tetap akan memberitahukan kepada guru."

"Aku mohon Kyungsoo-ah! Tolong jangan beritahukan tentang hal ini. Ku mohon." Baekhyun tiba – tiba berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan mengiba.

"Ck,baiklah-baiklah! Kali ini kalian ku maafkan. Tapi lain kali tidak!" Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menatap tidak suka, ia kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"T-terima kasih!" Teriak Baekhyun senang.

"Dengar! Ini terakhir kalinya kita berbicara satu sama lain. Lain kali jangan harap kau bisa berbicara dengan ku." Kata Chanyeol dingin selepas kepergian Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, ia tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

 **-oOo-**

"Aku duduk disini! Kau pindah ke belakang!" Kata Chanyeol kepada seorang namja berwajah kotak saat ia baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku?" Tolaknya tidak terima.

"Kau mau ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memajukan kepalan tinjunya.

"Ba-Baiklah!" Ucap namja itu takut.

"Chen! Nanti saat istirahat kita tetap bersama ya?" Teriak namja chubby kepada namja berwajah kotak yang bernama Chen itu.

"Baik Xiumin!" Balas Chen Senang, namun setelahnya ia menatap tidak suka kearah Chanyeol.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menatap kebingungan saat melihat Chen duduk dibangku Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol berada dibangku Chen. Dengan mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli ia pun berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku duduk dengan mu?" Tanya Chen menatap sinis saat melihat Baekhyun menuju ke arahnya.

"T-tidak." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Ia menoleh ke bangku depan paling pojok. Terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang melipat tangannya tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia sedih, ternyata Chanyeol benar - benar berusaha menjauh darinya. Saat Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, mata keduanya bertemu. Tetapi Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajahnya membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, ia hanya menatap ke langit - langit kamarnya sambil sesekali menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi padanya. Tiba - tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara ponselnya yang berdering, ia segera meraih ponsel yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya itu.

"Halo?" Jawabnya pelan.

Terdengar suara seorang namja dari seberang sana.

"Halo? Apa kau Baekkie?" Tanya orang itu langsung tanpa basa basi.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ia tau orang itu adalah salah satu member dari situs yang terakhir ia kunjungi. Bagaimanapun yang memanggilnya Baekkie hanya orang – orang dari situs itu.

"Ya, kau siapa?" Jawabnya cuek.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Apa kau punya waktu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau lagi tidur dengan namja manapun." Kata Baekhyun dengan kesal. Terdengar tawa dari sebrang sana.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali. Aku tidak mungkin tidur denganmu. Aku normal, okay? Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ia malu karena menuduh orang sembarangan.

"Maaf, aku pikir kau salah satu dari orang - orang itu."

"Ya, tidak apa – apa. Jadi apakah kau mau bertemu denganku?"

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini rahasia, apa kau mau?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, ia tampak berpikir mengenai ajakan dari namja misterius itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

 **-oOo-**

Setelah sampai dikafe yang telah ditentukan, Baekhyun memandang berkeliling. Kemudian pandangannya terhenti kearah seorang namja muda yang duduk sendiri sambil memandang keluar. Ia pun segera menemui laki – laki yang ia duga sebagai Oh Sehun itu.

"Apa kau Oh Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun menebak.

Namja itu mendongak, kemudian sebuah senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Ya, kau Baekkie kan? Duduk lah." Kata Sehun dengan sopan.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku kafe yang terlihat bagus itu, kemudian ia memandang berkeliling.

"Hmm. Apa kau mau memesan makanan?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Tidak, aku ingin minum saja."

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian ia memanggil maid untuk memesan minuman.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Sehun tampak tersenyum, kemudian ia memandang Baekhyun lekat - lekat.

"Aku tidak sanggup untuk mendengar penolakan darimu." Jawabnya masih dengan tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang sehun bicarakan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hmm, begini. Aku punya Hyung, namanya Luhan. Dia bekerja sebagai fotografer di salah satu agency modelling. Dan dia membutuhkan seorang model untuk dijadikan sebagai model tetapnya." Ucapan Sehun barusan semakin membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Terus apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan hyung butuh model yang ciri - cirinya persis sepertimu. Kau gay, kecil, imut, polos dan cantik, kau benar - benar model yang ia butuhkan."

"Bukannya seorang model itu harus tinggi dan tampan? Aku jelas jauh dari kata itu."

Sehun lagi - lagi tertawa melihat kepolosan Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya dari kata – kataku itu kau tau, bahwa kau model yang tidak biasa. Kau akan menjadi model untuk majalah Gay." Ucap Sehun dengan enteng, sementara Baekhyun sudah membelalakkan matanya.

"Ma-Majalah Gay? Memangnya ada majalah seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja ada, akhir - akhir ini peminatnya semakin banyak. Maka dari itu Luhan hyung mencari namja yang imut untuk menjadi modelnya."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia benar - benar bingung, bagaimanapun biasanya gay itu suka melihat model yang hot dan memiliki badan yang bagus, sementara dia adalah kebalikannya. Ah, ia benar – benar bingung sekarang.

Sehun yang tahu kebingungan Baekhyun pun kembali tersenyum.

"Tenang aja, kau hanya akan difoto. Kau tidak akan melayani namja - namja itu."

"Bayarannya?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba – tiba, ia menunduk sedikit malu mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Bayarannya dua kali lipat dari bayaran model baru pada umumnya, karena nanti kau harus berpose menggoda, agar para namja tertarik untuk membeli majalah itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, selama ia tidak harus melayani siapapun ia setuju - setuju saja. Apalagi gajinya pasti lumayan.

"Jadi kapan pemotretannya dimulai?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Besok kau datang saja ke alamat ini. Luhan hyung yang akan menjelaskan semua padamu." Jawab Sehun sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama.

"Oh ya? Apa kau tidak mau bertanya dari mana aku tau tentangmu?" Berbalik Sehun yang bertanya.

"Dari situs itu kan?" Jawab Baekhyun mencoba menebak.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tau dari Kai." Kata Sehun santai.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia menatap Sehun.

"J-jadi kau teman Chanyeol juga?" Tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"Ya, dia temanku. Kami bertiga sahabat dekat."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Entah kenapa mengingat Chanyeol membuatnya tak bersemangat.

"Kenapa? Kau tampak takut? Apa Chanyeol menyakitimu waktu itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"T-tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Minuman ini aku yang bayar." Kata Sehun sembari berjalan keluar.

Selepas kepergian Sehun, Baekhyun hanya diam sambil memandangi minumannya.

 **-oOo-**

"Baekhyun!"

"..."

" Tuan Byun!"

"..."

" Byun Baekhyun!"

 _Puk!~_

"Aw!" Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan spidol. Terdengar tawa mengejek dari teman - temannya.

"Keluar kau Byun Baekhyun! Saya tidak suka ada yang melamun dikelas saya! Keluar!" Teriak Seonsaengnim murka.

"Y-ya." Baekhyun cuma mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar kelas dengan gontai.

Akhir - akhir ini memang ia memang sering terlihat melamun, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia sendiripun tidak tau. Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia terkena teguran dari Seonsaengnim.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek saat melihat tubuh mungil itu keluar dari kelas.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun berjalan gontai saat memasuki gedung yang akan menjadi tempat pemotretannya. Ia benar - benar tidak semangat hari ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini hari pertama ia bekerja. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia telah membuat kesepakatan dengan Luhan.

"Luhan hyung!" Panggil Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan sedang mengecek kamera nya.

"Ah! Ya!" Balas Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanyanya saat sudah berada dihadapan Luhan.

"Tidak, masih sekitar 5 menit lagi dimulai. Kau ganti baju dulu saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian ia memasuki ruang ganti yang berada dipojok ruangan.

Setelah sampai ia membuka pintu itu dengan ragu, apalagi saat di dalam ia melihat seorang namja yang sedang membereskan beberapa pasang baju.

"Mmm.. Permisi, aku Baekhyun, model baru disini" Kata Baekhyun ramah sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, ya.. Aku Lay, kau bisa memanggilku hyung. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab padamu. Anggap saja aku managermu." Kata namja itu—Lay yang juga memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis, lesung pipi tampak dikedua pipinya.

"Ya. Mm.. Jadi, dimana baju yang akan aku pakai?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat tumpukan baju dihadapannya.

Lay tersenyum sambil mengambil baju yang akan dipakai Baekhyun.

"Ini, aku rasa ini pasti cocok untuk mu."

Baekhyun memperhatikan baju itu. Kemudian dahinya mengernyit saat melihat pakaian yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Aku harus memakai baju ini?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak apa - apa kok." Kemudian ia membuka bajunya dengan sedikit ragu karena Lay masih berdiri dihadapannya.

Lay yang sepertinya mengerti pun lagi - lagi tersenyum dengan manis.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah biasa melihat tubuh namja. Bahkan aku sudah sering melihat tubuh namja yang naked. Jadi jangan khawatir, dan lagi aku sudah bertunangan dengan seorang wanita kok." Kata Lay dengan santai.

Baekhyun tertawa malu, kemudian dengan cekatan ia membuka bajunya.

Saat selesai memakai baju warna merah yang menurutnya aneh itu, ia pun memandang kearah Lay dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Lay mengerti, ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

"Baju ini memang aneh, tetapi entah kenapa saat kau yang memakai jadi terasa lucu. Kau benar - benar imut." Kata Lay seraya tertawa lebar.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Hyung! Aku malu" Kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa – apa. Wajar kalau kau malu. Ini baru pertama kalinya bagimu, tetapi untuk yang kedua dan seterusnya pasti kau akan terbiasa."

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Tanpa banyak kata Lay pun membawa Baekhyun keruang pemotretan.

 **-oOo-**

"Aigoo.. Kau terlihat imut." Kata Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun mengenakan baju merah anehnya. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

 _'KLIK!'_

Luhan tersenyum melihat hasil foto yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Yak! Hyung! Kenapa hyung mengambil foto ku yang seperti itu?" Protes Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengambil kamera Luhan.

"Yak! Justru bagus, terlihat lebih alami."

"Tapi kan aku terlihat jelek difoto itu." Kata Baekhyun masih protes.

Luhan berdecak pelan.

"Baekhyun~ah, hyung tidak akan mau model hyung terlihat jelek. Jadi kau tenang saja, hasilnya pasti bagus."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Kemudian ia mengikuti intruksi pose - pose menggoda yang harus dilakukannya.

 **-oOo-**

"Capek sekali." Kata Baekhyun sambil meregangkan ototnya. Selama satu 2 jam ia melakukan pemotretan pada hari itu. Jadi ia merasa benar – benar lelah.

"Tentu saja, walaupun terlihat mudah tapi sebenarnya sulit." Kata Lay tersenyum.

"Ya, apalagi aku tidak berbakat didunia modelling. Benar - benar melelahkan." Lagi - lagi Baekhyun mengeluh.

"Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa." Ucap Lay sambil berlalu dari hadapan namja cantik itu.

"Semoga."

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mengutak - atik handphone nya sambil tiduran di tempat tidurnya yang empuk, terlihat sesekali ia tersenyum. Entah apa yang ia lihat di benda pipih itu.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Sehun yang merasa sedikit aneh melihat sahabatnya itu.

Sehun memang sudah biasa berada di kamar Chanyeol, bukan hanya Sehun sebenarnya. Tapi Kai juga.

"Haha, aku sedang Chat dengan Ahra noona. Dia sangat lucu." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Ia kembali berkutat didepan laptopnya.

"Ehm, by the way, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekkie?"

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian ia menatap Sehun tajam.

"Jangan bicarakan orang itu didepanku."

Sehun menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau sangat membencinya? Apa yang salah dengannya? Bukan kah dia baik?" Pertanyaan - pertanyaan barusan Sehun membuat Chanyeol semakin naik pitam.

"Brengsek! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka!" Teriak Chanyeol keras.

Sehun hanya mendengus pelan. Tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol ia kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

Hening beberapa saat.

Chanyeol dan Sehun masih fokus dengan kegiatan mereka masing - masing. Sampai akhirnya Sehun duduk dipinggir kasur Chanyeol.

"Aku tak tau apa masalahnya, tapi aku rasa kau berlebihan membencinya." Kata Sehun mencoba meluluhkan hati Chanyeol, namun hal tak terduga terjadi.

 _BRAK!_

Chanyeol membanting handphone nya ke lantai. Ia terlihat benar - benar emosi.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan jangan pernah membicarakan pelacur kecil itu dihadapan ku?!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun masih terlihat santai.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali normal Sehun!"

Sehun hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Chanyeol tersebut. Ia bingung apa hubungannya antara Baekkie dengan normal.

"Tapi namja itu terus - terusan mengangguku. Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya namja itu lakukan sampai aku bisa—" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sementara Sehun masih terlihat tenang tanpa mau bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa menyukainya. Sial! Itu terjadi begitu saja!" Lanjut Chanyeol sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Sehun tidak terkejut mendengar itu, ia cukup yakin namja manapun yang tidak normal pasti menyukai Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan? Dan kenapa bisa?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Aku tidak tau, akhir - akhir ini aku selalu memikirkannya. Tolong aku Sehun~ah, bantu aku agar membenci namja itu." Ucap Chanyeol penuh harap.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol~ah, bukan begitu cara untuk melupakannya."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"Selain seperti itu aku tidak tau lagi cara seperti apa, kami bertemu setiap hari. Dan itu semakin menumbuhkan perasaanku padanya."

"Setiap hari bertemu? Dimana?" Heran Sehun, ia menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Disekolah, tepatnya kami teman sebangku."

Sehun membulatkan bibirnya, ia memang tidak tau kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekelas. Karena ia dan Kai berbeda sekolah dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kalau kau tidak membohongi perasaan mu."

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya saat mendengar perkataan Sehun tersebut.

"Apa kau gila? Apa kau mendukungku menjadi gay? Teman seperti apa kau?!" Kata Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Justru itu, aku tidak peduli kau siapa, mau kau gay ataupun tidak aku tidak peduli. Karena kau teman ku. Tapi kalau kau memang mau kembali ke jalan yang lurus, lebih baik gunakan cara yang benar." Ucap Sehun sembari berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus kesal menatap kepergian Sehun. Kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang. Ia pun memandang ke arah langit - langit kamarnya. Sesekali terdengar helaan napas panjang dari bibirnya.

 **-oOo-**

Terlihat dua anak manusia dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang kontras sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Namja pendek yang dibelakang terlihat takut - takut berjalan dibelakang namja tinggi yang ada dihadapannya. Ia mencoba menjaga jarak dari namja dihadapannya.

Sampai akhirnya ia tersentak kaget saat namja yang berada dihadapannya berhenti. Antara bingung dan takut, itu lah yang dirasakan namja pendek itu.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Kata Namja tinggi itu memecah keheningan.

"A-Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku mau kekelas." Ucap Namja pendek itu sedikit gugup.

Suasana pada saat itu memang masih terlalu pagi, hanya beberapa siswa yang terlihat.

Namja tinggi itu berbalik, kemudian ia tertawa mengejek.

"Tidak kau bilang? Jangan bercanda kau Byun Baekhyun! Aku tau kau masih menyukaiku."

Namja pendek yang ternyata Baekhyun itu pun tersentak kaget. Jujur ia memang masih mencintai Chanyeol, tapi ia benar - benar jujur saat ia mengatakan tidak mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku menyukaimu atau tidak." Kata Baekhyun berani sambil mulai melangkah.

Lagi - lagi Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan. Ia pun menghalangi jalan Baekhyun. Dengan menunduk ia mencoba mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Lihat, wajahmu memerah." Kata Chanyeol sambil meraih dagu Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak memerah." Elak Baekhyun seraya menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. Tiba - tiba ia memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, kemudian dengan sangat lembut ia mencium bibir Baekhyun. Tanpa perduli ada yang melihat adegan itu atau tidak.

Hanya ciuman singkat tanpa nafsu, namun mampu membuat Baekhyun shock setengah mati. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Chanyeol kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku membencimu." Bisik Chanyeol yang lagi - lagi membuat Baekhyun semakin shock, tapi kali ini berbeda, Baekhyun justru ingin menangis. Karena setelah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan justru dengan segampang itu ia mengatakan benci. Chanyeol benar - benar tidak punya hati. Ia selalu ingin mempermainkan Baekhyun.

 _Tes~_

Air mata Baekhyun pun mengalir.

 **-oOo-**

 _~Puk!_

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Yak! Hyung mengejutkanku!" Pekik Baekhyun cempreng.

"Haha, maaf. Karena hyung lihat kau terlalu serius, jadi hyung mengejutkanmu." Kata Namja itu—Suho.

"Hampir saja aku mati muda hyung."

Suho terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana Baekhyun~ah?" Tanya Suho yang heran melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang menurutnya terlalu mencolok.

"A-Aku mau bekerja hyung." Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Bekerja dengan pakaian seperti ini? Memakai eyeliner juga?" Lagi - lagi Suho bertanya, ia sedikit bingung.

"I-Itu. Mm, aku.. Bekerja sebagai model hyung." Jawab Baekhyun terbata.

"Model? Aigoo kau keren sekali! Kapan - kapan hyung mau melihat hasil pemotretanmu."

"Y-ya hyung itu pasti." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Ah! Aku pergi dulu hyung! Aku hampir terlambat." Ujar Baekhyun yang segera berlari keluar apartemen. Tetapi ia masih dapat mendengar teriakan Suho yang menyuruhnya agar berhati - hati.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa bersalah, walaupun pekerjaan yang ia lakukan halal, tapi tetap saja dengan melakukan pose - pose yang menantang itu ia merasa berdosa. Bagaimana kalau orang yang ia sayangi tau, mereka pasti merasa kecewa. Itulah yang Baekhyun takutkan.

 **-oOo-**

"Annyeong!" Sapa Baekhyun saat memasuki ruang ganti.

"Annyeong Baekhyun~ah!" Balas Lay sambil menyerahkan kemeja putih.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat sikap Lay yang sangat terburu – buru sore itu.

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa terburu - buru begitu?" Tanyanya sambil memakai baju pemberian Lay.

"Kau tidak tau? Model papan atas Kris Wu akan bekerja sama dengan kita. Ini benar - benar menakjubkan! Ia akan datang sebentar lagi!" Jawab Lay dengan antusias.

"Kris Wu? Baru kali ini aku mendengar namanya."

Lay memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ternyata kau benar - benar buta soal modelling. Kau tau? Luhan bahkan merayu Kris sampai berbulan - bulan agar mau bekerja sama dengannya. Dan bayarannya tentu saja 10 kali lipat dari bayaranmu." Jelas Lay sambil merapikan beberapa baju.

Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya karena takjub.

"Aku penasaran dengan orangnya, sekeren apa dia."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya. Kau tau pangeran dalam cerita dongeng? Seperti itulah dia!"

"Wow!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membayangkan pangeran negeri dongeng. Lalu mungkin ia adalah Princess-nya.

"Tapi dia itu normal." Kata Lay yang langsung meruntuhkan hayalan Baekhyun.

"Sudah, ayo keruang make up."

Baekhyun pun mengikuti Lay dengan gontai.

 **-oOo-**

"Selesai!" Teriak Luhan sambil mengecek kameranya.

"Apa? Secepat itu hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan heran, padahal baru beberapa menit mereka melakukan pemotretan.

"Masih ada pemotretan selanjutnya, dasar idiot!"

Baekhyun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. Ketika ia akan berbicara Luhan langsung berlalu dari hadapannya dengan terburu - buru.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Lay yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kris datang." Jawab Lay sambil berbisik.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia berlalu ke ruang ganti, namun sebelum ia sampai keruangan itu Luhan sudah berteriak memanggilnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun kaget mendengar teriakan Luhan yang sedikit cempreng itu. Dengan terburu - buru ia melangkah ketempat Luhan.

"Ya hyung, ada apa?" Tanyanya tanpa memandang orang yang berada dihadapan Luhan. Tanpa menjawab Luhan langsung menarik Baekhyun kesampingnya.

"Kris-ssi. Ini Baekhyun. Ia model yang sudah bekerja denganku selama 2 bulan ini." Kata Luhan memperkenalkan Baekhyun.

Tanpa memandang Kris Baekhyun pun langsung membungkuk.

"Annyeonghaseo. Aku Baekhyun." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong! Aku Kris." Kata Kris dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati saat mendengar suara Kris yang ia rasa seperti ahjussi - ahjussi. Ia pun mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajah Kris. Dan kemudian~

 _Deg~_

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahnya memerah. Mungkinkah Baekhyun mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama lagi?

Tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Cepat - cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sampai membuat Kris kebingungan.

Luhan yang sepertinya tau pun segera mengalihkan perhatian Kris.

"Ah! Kalian akan bekerja sama selama satu bulan ini. Semoga kalian bisa saling mendekatkan diri." Kata Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Baekhyun.

Tentu saja saat melihat itu Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah.

"Ya, mohon bantuannya Baekhyun-ssi" Kata Kris sambil membungkuk.

"T-tidak! Seharusnya aku yang meminta bantuan anda." Ucap Baekhyun tidak enak. Ia sebenarnya merasa kagum dengan kerendahan hati Kris, walaupun ia model profesional tapi ia tetap menghargai model baru seperti Baekhyun.

"Ya baiklah, Baekhyun~ah" Kata Kris sambil tertawa dan kemudian berjalan kearah ruang ganti.

 _'Baekhyun~ah katanya?'_ Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati sanking senangnya.

 **-oOo-**

 _~Klik! Klik!_

Terlihat Kris dan Baekhyun berpose dengan gaya mereka sendiri, membuat hasil pemotretannya lebih terasa alami. Baekhyun benar – benar senang pemotretan dengan model profesional seperti Kris.

"Baik, untuk hari cukup sampai disini." Kata Luhan mengakhiri pemotretan hari ini.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Entah kenapa saat berdekatan dengan Kris membuat ia seperti sesak napas. Kris benar - benar namja yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa luluh. Pesonanya benar - benar luar biasa.

"Lain kali kalian harus berpose layaknya couple." Ucap Luhan yang kali ini membuat Baekhyun melototkan matanya karena kaget.

Luhan yang melihat ekspresi lucu Baekhyun pun tertawa.

"Kenapa? Kau senang?"

"H-Hyung!" Kata Baekhyun sambil memukul Luhan karena malu.

"Haha, baiklah! Aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Kris yang lagi - lagi membuat Baekhyun terkaget - kaget. Kris tidak masalah dengan itu?

 _Omg_ ~ Baekhyun merasa ingin pingsan saja.

 **-oOo-**

"Aku sudah menetapkan untuk melupakan namja itu. Aku ingin serius dengan Ahra noona." Kata Chanyeol kepada Sehun saat mereka berada dikafe.

"Baguslah! Dan kau tidak masalah dengan perbedaan umur kalian?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengaduk minumannya.

"Hm, tidak. Hanya beda 1 tahun. Dan lagi kita sama - sama kelas 3. Jadi tidak ada yang tau kalau ternyata Ahra noona lebih tua dariku."

Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau itu keputusanmu aku harap tidak ada penyesalan dikemudian hari. Aku mendukung apapun pilihanmu."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku sudah memutuskan, jadi aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku." Ucap Chanyeol yang terlihat penuh keyakinan.

"Mm. Baiklah."

 **TBC**

 **Bagi yang belum pernah baca dan udah ngebaca diharapkan reviewnya** **Butuh kritik dan saran nih.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love** **in** **a Cruel** **World Chap.3**

 **Title : Love in a Cruel World**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- And All EXO members**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Shounen-ai! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! Yang gak suka BoyxBoy mending kembali..**

 **Summary : Baekhyun membuat iklan keperjakaannya disalah satu situs xxx karena ia harus membayar uang sekolah secepatnya. Apa jadinya jika ternyata ia menerima penawaran dari namja yang ia cintai sekaligus membenci dirinya? Apa yang akan terjadi?**

 _"Kalau itu keputusanmu aku harap tidak ada penyesalan dikemudian hari. Aku mendukung apapun pilihanmu."_

 _"Aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku sudah memutuskan, jadi aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku." Ucap Chanyeol yang terlihat penuh keyakinan._

 _"Mm. Baiklah."_

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chap.3**

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia benar - benar mengantuk pagi ini, apalagi tadi malam ia harus bekerja sampai larut. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, itu memang sudah pekerjaannya.

Saat ia akan jatuh ke alam mimpi, tiba - tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara deheman seseorang.

"Ehemm."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan malas.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil menguap.

"Tidak ada, memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku berdehem?" Namja itu balik bertanya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian ia melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan tangan seseorang dipinggangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menepis tangan itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Huang ZiTao!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan keras sehingga membuat teman satu kelas menatap ke arahnya.

"K-Kau yang apa - apaan? Dari tadi kan aku diam saja." Tao mencoba berbohong.

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam. Karena kalau dilanjutkan pasti tetap ia yang akan disalahkan.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Katanya dengan lemah.

Mendengar itu Tao pun tersenyum licik.

 **-oOo-**

"Hmmpph—"

 _'Bruk!'_

"To-hmmphh—"

"Diam! Kalau tidak diam aku akan membunuhmu!" Bentak seorang namja yang berwajah sedikit seram sambil mengeratkan bekapannya.

Sementara namja yang sedang dibekapnya mulai menangis dan meronta.

 _'Cklek~'_

Pintu itu pun terbuka memunculkan wajah seorang namja berwajah kotak. Mereka memang sedang berada dibilik toilet sekolah sekarang. Namja yang baru masuk itu terlihat menyeringai.

"Jadi kau sudah siap Tao?" Tanya namja itu pada Tao, namja menyeramkan yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja Chen, sepertinya dia juga tidak sabar untuk direkam. Iyakan Baekhyun?" Ucap Tao pada namja yang dibekapnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Keringat dingin mulai menetes disekitar tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau berteriak, pisau ini akan menyentuh kulit mulusmu ini. Aku serius. Apa kau mau?" Ancam Tao sambil mendekatkan pisau kecil dipipi Baekhyun.

Lagi - lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Tenaganya sudah habis karena terus menerus meronta. Dengan perlahan Tao melepaskan bekapannya, tak lupa dengan sebuah pisau kecil masih menyentuh pipi mulus itu.

Saat bekapannya sudah lepas, Baekhyun hanya bisa diam. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir untuk menahan suara tangisnya.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya diam. Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Tao sambil tersenyum licik.

Baekhyun diam. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Rekam videonya dengan bagus Chen." Perintah Tao sambil memegang baju Baekhyun.

"Oke."

Tao pun melepaskan satu persatu kancing baju Baekhyun. Sesekali ia terlihat mengelus kulit mulus itu. Kancing keempat sudah terbuka, membuat dada Baekhyun mulai terekspos. Baekhyun mati - matian menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. Di bibir bawahnya terlihat sedikit darah segar yang mengalir karena ia terus menerus menggigit bibirnya.

Dan akhirnya kancing terakhir telah terbuka, kini tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun telah terpampang dengan jelas. Terdengar suara decak kagum keluar dari bibir Tao saat melihat tubuh mulus Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat mulus." Katanya dengan berbisik.

Kemudian ia pun mendaratkan tangannya ke tali pinggang Baekhyun. Ia menarik paksa tali pinggang itu agar terlepas dari celananya. Ketika ia akan menurunkan resleting celana Baekhyun, suara bell pun terdengar membuat Tao dan Chen berdecak kesal. Tetapi malah sebaliknya, Baekhyun justru bernafas lega. Ia pun mengutip bajunya, dan dengan gerakan cepat ia pakai. Tanpa basa basi ia langsung berlari keluar ketika ia selesai memakai pakaiannya.

"Hah! Brengsek! Padahal sedikit lagi." Kata Tao keras.

"Walaupun cuma segini, tapi aku yakin ini akan laku terjual" Ucap Chen berusaha menenangkan.

"Yah aku tau, tapi hanya dengan setengah harga. Kita akan rugi."

"Tidak apa - apa. Yang penting kita bisa bersenang - senang malam ini."

Tao pun mengangguk, kemudian tertawa sambil merangkul Chen.

"Ya, aku akan mencari yeoja cantik untuk malam ini."

"Yeahh!"

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya saat Baekhyun melewatinya. Sangat terlihat dengan jelas tampilan Baekhyun yang sangat acak - acakan. Ia bahkan lupa mengancing baju bagian atasnya.

"Hei Byun Baekhyun! Kau terlihat seperti habis diperkosa." Kata seorang yeoja dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia benar - benar berantakan!" Sambung yeoja lainnya.

Baekhyun pun kembali merapikan rambut dan bajunya. Saat ia sedang merapikan rambutnya, tak sengaja ia sedikit melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol ternyata sedang menatap kearahnya. Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap kembali sehingga tatapan keduanya bertemu.

 _Blush~_

Baekhyun langsung memerah saat melihat tatapan Chanyeol itu, karena tatapan Chanyeol kali ini berbeda. Tatapan itu terlihat seperti tatapan khawatir, dan itu justru membuat Baekhyun senang sekali. Tetapi Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kemudian ia bergumam dengan wajah kesal.

"Yak! Katakan yang sebenarnya! Kau habis melayani pelanggan mu kan?" Seorang namja berpipi Chubby berteriak ke arah Baekhyun, hingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Sedari tadi ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan namja itu.

"Kenapa kalian selalu penasaran dengan yang aku lakukan? Tidak ada kerjaan lain, hah?" Baekhyun balik berteriak ke arah teman - temannya. Ia benar – benar memberanikan dirinya untuk berteriak.

"Apa? Kita hanya ingin melaporkan mu kalau kau sampai ketahuan berbuat seperti itu! Karena kau itu hanya sampah disekolah ini. Jadi kau tidak pantas berada disini!"

Bagai tersengat listrik rasanya hati Baekhyun saat mendengar perkataan namja chubby itu. Ia hanya sampah? Benar, itu memang benar.

"Yak! Xiumin! Kau kasar sekali! Baekhyun bukan sampah! Tubuhnya saja mulus sekali. Jadi jaga bicara mu!" Kata Chen yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan Tao.

"Mulus?" Heran seorang yeoja pendek. Yang lain juga bergumam kata yang sama.

 _'Plak!_

Tao menampar wajah Chen dengan keras. Sepertinya Tao berusaha mengalihkan perhatian teman - temannya atas perkataan Chen barusan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menamparku?" Teriak Chen tidak terima.

"I-itu karna—" Tao memandang berkeliling.

Kemudian ia menarik Chen kesudut ruangan.

"Kau membuat mereka curiga bodoh! Hampir saja kita ketahuan!" Bisik Tao.

"Ah, benar! Maaf!" Kata Chen sambil menangkup kedua tangannya.

"Ya sudah, ayo! Anggap saja kita tidak dengar perkataan mereka."

"Jadi mulus apa maksudmu tadi Chen?" Tanya Xiumin dengan kesal.

"Hah mulus? Memang aku mengatakan begitu? Aku lupa." Jawab Chen pura - pura.

"Aish!" Xiumin pun berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban Chen itu.

Sepertinya hanya Chanyeol yang tidak bisa tertipu. Ia menatap curiga ke arah Chen dan Tao. Kemudian ia memandang ke arah Baekhyun, ia kembali berdecak kesal saat melihat wajah tersiksa yang Baekhyun tunjukkan.

. **-oOo-**

"Hahaha." Terdengar tawa dari kedua orang namja saat mereka berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Mereka benar - benar terlihat bahagia.

 _'Set~_

Tawa keduanya terhenti ketika seorang namja menarik mereka kebelakang sekolah.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menarik kami hah?" Tanya Tao sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan namja yang menarik mereka yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

Setelah melepaskan keduanya, Chanyeol pun melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan nya yang tajam.

Tao dan Chen saling melihat satu sama lain, wajah mereka terlihat pucat.

"T-t-tidak ada, kami tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Jawab Tao dengan gugup.

"Ya, benar! Kami hanya melihat tubuh bagian atasnya saja."

 _Tokk!_

Tao menjitak kepala Chen dengan keras, sampai membuat Chen meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit bodoh!"

"Ja-Jangan dengarkan kata - katanya Chanyeol! Dia sedikit gila." Kata Tao dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras.

"Benarka? Baik kalau begitu biar seonsaengnim saja yang menyelidiki kalian." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan pergi.

"Eh? Ja-Jangan! Ba-Baiklah akan kami beritahu. Tapi tolong jangan laporkan kami." Kata Tao memelas.

Chanyeol hanya diam, tapi tatapannya masih tetap tajam.

"Ayo Chen! Tunjukkan pada Chanyeol." Perintah Tao pada Chen.

"Ya, ini." Chen pun menyodorkan handphonenya kepada Chanyeol.

 _Deg~_

Itu lah yang pertama kali dirasakan Chanyeol saat melihat video yang ditunjukkan Chen.

Tangannya mengepal, sementara rahangnya telah mengeras. Ia kemudian merogoh ponselnya. Setelah beberapa lama berkutat dengan ponselnya, Chanyeol pun mengangkat wajahnya yang langsung membuat Tao dan Chen ketakutan setengah mati.

"Video nya sudah kuhapus. Aku tidak menyangka manusia bodoh seperti kalian seberengsek itu! Aku peringatkan kepada kalian, jangan pernah mengganggu Baekhyun lagi! Atau kalian mati!"

Mendengar ancaman Chanyeol tersebut membuat Tao dan Chen menunduk ketakutan. Entah kenapa wajah Chanyeol sekarang memang terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Pergi sana! Menjijikkan!"

Tao dan Chen pun segera berlari dengan ketakutan setelah sebelumnya sempat membungkuk dahulu.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar, sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak - acakan itu. Kemudian dengan terburu - buru ia meraih ponselnya yang berada dibawah bantalnya. Ia menekan ponselnya beberapa kali, kelihatannya ia sedang berusaha menghubungi seseorang. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat kemudian senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Hallo, noona?"

"..."

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukan noona."

"..."

"Mmm.. Ya, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan, aku.. Aku mencintaimu noona!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan keras.

Terdengar teriakan senang dari sebrang sana.

Chanyeol pun tertawa mendengar respon dari yeoja yang diteleponnya.

"Ya, selamat malam noona."

"..."

 _'Klik!'_

Setelah percakapan singkat itu selesai, Chanyeol pun membaringkan tubuhnya.

Kemudian ia sedikit bergumam.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatikannya, aku hanya melakukan hal yang benar. Aku hanya mencintai.. Ahra noona."

 **-oOo-**

"Ya, bagus! Seperti itu!"

 _Klik! Klik!_

"Peluk dia Kris!"

 _Klik! Klik!_

"Kau bisa mencium pipinya."

 _Klik! Klik!_

"Baik! Pemotretan kali ini sampai disini saja!"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas kelegaan saat mendengar teriakan terakhir Luhan tersebut, tidak tahukah bahwa ia begitu tersiksa disamping Kris? Apalagi saat Kris mencium pipinya, ia benar - benar tidak bisa bernapas.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun~ah." Ucap Kris sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"T-tidak, hyung selalu berterima kasih. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa – apa." Kata Baekhyun gugup.

Kris terkekeh, ia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun. Dengan sedikit membungkuk ia pun menyetarakan tingginya dengan tinggi Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi penyemangat hyung. Hyung tidak pernah bersemangat seperti ini ketika pemotretan." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun langsung memerah, apalagi wajah Kris sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Aroma maskulin dari tubuh Kris pun masuk keindra penciuman nya, membuat ia sedikit melayang.

"H-Hyung bisa saja." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hyung serius. Tapi kalau kau tidak percaya ya sudah." Dengan pura - pura marah kemudian Kris mencium pipi Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Yak! Hyuungg!"

 **-oOo-**

"Teman - teman! Lihat ini!" Teriak seorang namja berpipi Chubby yang bernama Xiumin kepada teman - teman sekelasnya. Beberapa orang kemudian terlihat berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seorang yeoja kepadanya. Dengan tergesa - gesa Xiumin kemudian menyodorkan sebuah majalah kepada teman - temannya.

"Ini kan Baekhyun!" Teriak Chen menggelegar sampai keseluruh kelas.

Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebutkan Chanyeol kemudian menoleh kearah teman - temannya yang sedang berkumpul itu.

"Aish benar – benar! Kenapa dia bisa menjadi model sih?" Ujar seorang yeoja berambut pendek dengan iri.

"Tidak mungkin! Aish! Namja itu menyebalkan sekali!" Kali ini seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang berkomentar.

"What the- ! Kris memeluk dan mencium pipinya!" Pekik yeoja centil dengan kesal.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol semakin penasaran. Ia kemudian melangkah kearah tempat berkumpulnya teman - temannya itu.

 _'Srek!_

Ia merampas majalah itu dari tangan Xiumin.

Kemudian matanya terbelalak melihat pose - pose Baekhyun yang sedikit menantang dimajalah itu. Dengan kesal ia membolak - balikan kan halaman majalah itu, dan ternyata semua model yang ada didalam majalah itu hanya Baekhyun dan seorang namja tampan yang tidak lain adalah Kris.

Ia menggeram kesal. Kemudian tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah nama. _'Luhan'_

 **-oOo-**

 _Hosh! Hosh!_

Begitulah deru napas seseorang yang terdengar disepanjang koridor sekolah.

 _Tok! Tok!_

"Permisi saem!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan napas yang tidak beraturan.

"Kau terlambat lagi Byun Baekhyun!"

"Maaf saem, aku terlambat bangun." Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlambat bangun? Apa kau bekerja pada malam hari?" Tanya Seonsaengnim sedikit heran.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab sebuah seruan terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Dia kan memang melayani pelanggan nya pada malam hari Saem! Haha." Seru seorang namja sambil tertawa keras.

Beberapa namja ikut tertawa, tetapi para yeoja terlihat dengan wajah kesal. Baekhyun mendengus pelan, dalam hati ia sedikit jengkel dengan image murahan yang diberikan teman - temannya kepadanya.

"Jaga mulutmu! Seperti tidak punya sopan santun saja!" Teriak Seonsaengnim marah.

Semua terdiam mendengar teriakan seonsaengnim itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo duduk. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Y-ya saem." Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk, kemudian ia menuju bangkunya dengan wajah kesal karena Chen memasang wajah aneh kearahnya.

"Gila." Umpat Baekhyun pelan.

 **-oOo-**

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Dengan siapa kau tidur sehingga kau bisa menjadi model hah?" Teriak gadis cempreng kearah Baekhyun saat jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena teman - temannya tau bahwa dirinya adalah seorang model.

"Da-Dari mana kalian tau?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Dari mana? Tentu saja dari sini." Ujar Xiumin sambil melemparkan sebuah majalah kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengambil majalah itu dengan takut. Jujur saja ia sendiri belum pernah melihat majalah yang memuat dirinya. Jadi saat ia melihat majalah itu ia merasa sedikit aneh, apalagi melihat pose dirinya sendiri yang sangat menantang itu.

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan itu?" Tanya Xiumin dengan seringai mengejek.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol, dan ternyata Chanyeol sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seperti meminta penjelasan. Ia kembali menunduk.

"Aku hanya ditawari untuk menjadi seorang model. Dan aku menerimanya. Itu saja." Kata Baekhyun mencoba tenang.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Kau tidak punya akses menuju dunia sana! Pasti kau tidur dengan petinggi didunia modelling, iya kan?!" Teriak Xiumin bergema.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya karena heran dengan namja dihadapannya. Ia namja, tapi kenapa mulutnya seperti yeoja? Baekhyun tidak habis pikir.

"Terserah! Aku hanya ditawari Sehun untuk menjadi model hyungnya dan aku menerima itu!" Baekhyun balik berteriak, sengaja ia menekankan kata pada nama Sehun, padahal teman - temannya tidak kenal siapa Sehun itu. Tapi Baekhyun tau Chanyeol pasti akan mendengarnya, jadi ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung teman - temannya.

"Sehun? Siapa?" Tanya beberapa orang. Baekhyun tidak perduli dengan kebingungan mereka, ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas yang seperti neraka itu.

Dibangkunya Chanyeol terlihat terdiam. Ia hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Kemudian ia bergumam pelan.

 _"Ternyata kau Sehun!"_

 **-oOo-**

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Kau masih pura - pura tidak tau?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun.

"Kau yang menawari Baekhyun untuk menjadi model hyung mu kan?"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Ya, tapi apa masalahnya denganmu?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya kedada, ia terlihat seperti bos sekarang.

"Kau sengaja ingin membuat Baekhyun seperti pelacur?" Tanya Chanyeol tajam.

Sehun tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau aneh! Dia hanya menjadi model, bukan pelacur. Yah walaupun pose nya seperti itu. Tapi.. Bukankah ia memang pelacur?"

Mendengar itu Chanyeol naik pitam. Ia memukul wajah mulus Sehun dengan keras.

"Brengsek kau Oh Sehun! Berani sekali lagi kau katakan begitu ku bunuh kau!" Teriak Chanyeol marah.

Sehun tertawa keras.

"Ternyata mudah sekali memancing emosi mu Park Chanyeol. Hanya mengatakan seperti itu saja kau marah? Ah, atau jangan - jangan kau masih mencintainya, Hmm?"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ia juga heran kenapa ia semarah itu mendengar Sehun mengatakan Baekhyun pelacur. Padahal teman - teman sekelasnya selalu mengejek Baekhyun pelacur, bahkan ia juga selalu mengatakan Baekhyun pelacur, tetapi kenapa ia tidak marah?

"Maaf." Kata Chanyeol pelan.

Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Buktikan kalau kau memang tidak mencintainya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mmm, besok Luhan hyung mengundang kita untuk makan - makan setelah pemotretannya usai."

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan aku mencintai Baekhyun?"

"Haha, bodoh! Luhan hyung mengundang kita untuk merayakan kesuksesannya. Kau tau? Setelah Baekhyun menjadi modelnya penjualan majalah mereka meningkat 30%. Hebat bukan? Dan tentu saja kau tau bahwa Baekhyun ada disana dengan Kris, model tampan dari kanada. Kau bisa membuktikan bahwa kau tidak cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Mendengar penjelasan Sehun itu Chanyeol hanya diam. Ia tampak berpikir. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah."

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia merasa tidak suka berada diruangan itu. Apalagi saat melihat orang yang berada dihadapannya. Ia benar - benar kesal.

"Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini padahal pemotretannya belum selesai?"

Tanya Chanyeol menahan emosi.

"Haha, santai sajalah. Anggap saja ini tantangan lain buatmu. Lihat saja kedepan. Dan letakkan tangan didadamu, rasakan detakannya." Kata Sehun sok bijak.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal saat melihat kedepan. Apalagi saat melihat Kris memeluk Baekhyun dengan posesif, dan jangan lupakan baju Baekhyun yang bagian atasnya sedikit terbuka sehingga menampilkan bahu putih mulusnya.

"Berapa lama lagi pemotretannya selesai? Apakah masih lama?" Tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kok. Kenapa? Kau mau keluar dengan Ahra noona? Ah, inikan malam minggu, ck aku lupa." Jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan."

"Kalau kau tidak mau bosan, ikuti saja kelakuan Kai itu." Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk Kai yang terlihat sedang merayu model yeoja.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Haha."

 **-oOo-**

"Bersulang!" Teriak mereka bersamaan, kecuali Chanyeol. Sedari tadi ia hanya memasang wajah kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun terlihat begitu dekat dengan Kris.

Apalagi saat Kris berbicara maka Baekhyun akan terlihat merona dan malu - malu.

Benar - benar pemandangan yang memuakkan, begitulah pikir Chanyeol.

"Ah, terima kasih karena kalian mau merayakan kesuksesanku ini." Kata Luhan bahagia.

"Tentu saja hyung, kau kan hyung kami yang terbaik. Kami tidak mungkin melewatkan pesta ini. Yah walaupun kecil – kecilan." Kata Sehun sambil memeluk Hyung kandungnya itu.

Luhan balik membalas pelukan adiknya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya,bagaimana mungkin aku menolak tawaran untuk makan - makan? Itu hal mustahil! Apalagi tadi banyak sekali perempuan cantik disana." Ujar Kai sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Dasar! Pikiranmu tidak jauh - jauh dari makanan dan yeoja." Kata Luhan seraya menjitak kepala Kai.

"Hehe, piece hyung!"

"Dan kau Chanyeol, apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Luhan Hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mm.. Semoga makin sukses hyung." Kata Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sementara saat yang lain mendengarnya juga ikut bingung.

"Hah? Oh, haha terima kasih Chanyeol~ah." Kata Luhan sembari tertawa.

"Umm, aku masih ingat saat kau mengejar - ngejarku agar mau menjadi modelmu. Itu benar - benar moment yang sangat lucu." Ucap Kris dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ah, jangan ingatkan hal itu lagi. Itu benar - benar moment yang buruk." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi sekarang aku menjadi modelmu kan? Haha, aku bersyukur menerima tawaranmu karena kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kau salah satu faktor kesuksesan ku."

"Faktor lainnya?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Tentu saja karena semangatku dan Baekhyun." Jawab Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Ah hyung, itu tidak mungkin. Aku bukan siapa – siapa." Kata Baekhyun merendah.

"Kau orang istimewa Baekhyun~ah." Ucap Kris sambil menarik dagu Baekhyun. Wajah mereka berhadapan sekarang.

"H-Hyung." Wajah Baekhyun sudah terlihat seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Haha." Kris pun tertawa lepas.

Sementara didepan mereka terlihat seorang namja dengan wajah yang memerah. Bukan memerah karena malu, tapi memerah karena marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Kemudian ia meneguk minuman dihadapannya tanpa jeda.

"Yak! Chanyeol! Apa kau sudah gila? Kau bisa mabuk!" Kata Sehun keras, ia berusaha menghalangi Chanyeol ketika akan meminum soju nya.

"Biarkan saja. Ia juga sudah besar bukan?" Kata Kris sambil tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Cih, aku tidak akan mabuk." Chanyeol meletakkan kembali minumannya. Kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya. Sadar sedang ditatap oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi Chanyeol apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Kris sok akrab.

"Tentu saja. Apa tampangku terlihat seperti tidak punya pacar?" Chanyeol balik bertanya dengan tampang ketus.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat seperti tidak mementingkan pacaran."

"Jangan sok tau! Pacarku itu nomor satu bagiku. Aku sangat mementingkan dirinya."

Kris tertawa melihat emosi Chanyeol yang mudah sekali terpancing.

"Dasar anak - anak jaman sekarang." Katanya sambil kembali tertawa.

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak - anak?!" Teriak Chanyeol.

"Yak! Chanyeol sudahlah! Kau ini." Sehun berusaha menengahi.

"Dia yang duluan!"

"Aku tau, tapi tenanglah!"

Baekhyun hanya diam melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi dihadapannya. Sesekali ia mengelus punggung Kris berusaha menenangkan. Namun ia kembali menunduk saat mata tajam Chanyeol menatap kearahnya.

 **-oOo-**

"Wah akhirnya selesai juga. Kenyangnya." Kata Kai sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Haha, Luhan hyung kau sangat manis kalau marah." Kai malah merayu Luhan yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"Ingat Kai, aku ini hyungmu! Dan aku namja. Jadi jangan kau samakan aku dengan yeoja – yeojamu!" Ujar Luhan seraya berjalan semakin cepat.

"Ya, hyung cantik!"

 _Tok!_

Jitakan keras mendarat dikepala Kai.

"Jangan menggoda hyungku! Awas kau!"

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Ck, hyung dan dongsaeng sama saja." Umpat Kai sedikit kesal.

"Hyung antarkan kau pulang ya?" Tawar Kris saat mereka sudah didepan mobil Kris.

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Tapi ini sudah larut, aku takut kalau kau kenapa – kenapa."

"Tidak usah takut hyung, aku—"

"Dia akan pulang dengan ku." Kata Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Kau akan pulang denganku, lagi pula rumah kita searah." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kearah mobilnya, meninggalkan Kris dengan wajah kesal.

Chanyeol kemudian mendorong paksa Baekhyun agar masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ka-Kau kasar sekali." Kata Baekhyun gugup.

"Kasar? Baik aku akan bermain lembut nanti."

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Jangan sok lugu. Kau pasti sudah sering tidur dengan namja lain bukan?"

"Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun marah. Ia benar - benar berada dipuncak kemarahannya. Cukuplah hanya teman - temannya yang menganggap ia pelacur, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Ia benar - benar tidak rela jika Chanyeol tetap menganggapnya seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa pelacur kecil?" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar julukan buatannya untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan pelacur!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

"Benarkah?"

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun keranjangnya, kemudian ia menindih tubuh mungil itu. Ia lalu mengunci pergerakannya agar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Malam ini kau milikku pelacur kecil." Chanyeol kemudian melumat bibir kecil yang menggairahkan itu.

"To-tolong—" Ucap Baekhyun disela ciuman mereka.

"Aku akan lembut sayang." Tangan Chanyeol sudah melepas dua kancing atas Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Jangan! Kumohon.."

"Kau sangat menggairahkan."

"Jangan Chanyeol! Ja-akh ah—"

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love** **in** **a Cruel** **World Chap.4**

 **Title : Love in a Cruel World**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- And All EXO members**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Shounen-ai! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! Yang gak suka BoyxBoy mending kembali..**

 **Summary : Baekhyun membuat iklan keperjakaannya disalah satu situs xxx karena ia harus membayar uang sekolah secepatnya. Apa jadinya jika ternyata ia menerima penawaran dari namja yang ia cintai sekaligus membenci dirinya? Apa yang akan terjadi?**

 _"Hiks.. Jangan! Kumohon.."_

 _"Kau sangat menggairahkan."_

 _"Jangan Chanyeol! Ja-akh ah—"_

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chap 4**.

Chanyeol menghisap nipple kiri Baekhyun dengan keras. Lidahnya menari – nari di sekitar puting berwarna pink itu. Sementara tangan kirinya memilin nipple sebelah kanan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang menahan kenikmatan. Tidak lupa tangan sebelah kanan Chanyeol sibuk meremas junior Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana.

Dan terdengarlah desahan dari kamar milik Chanyeol tersebut. Kita pasti sudah tau apa yang mereka lakukan, jadi tidak perlu dibahas lebih lanjut.

 **-oOo-**

Cahaya mata hari pagi mulai mengintip malu - malu dari balik jendela yang tertutup gorden tersebut. Sedikit cahayanya mulai mengusik tidur seorang namja kecil dibalik selimut besarnya.

Ia kemudian melenguh pelan saat menggerakkan kakinya. Ia merasakan sakit ditubuh bagian belakangnya. Kemudian dengan mengerjap lucu ia berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke penglihatannya.

"Eungh~" Lenguhnya lagi, kali ini sedikit keras.

"Aku dimana?" Gumamnya sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Kemudian ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah kiri, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tampak seperti bayi, benar - benar sangat damai. Ia pun tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah tanpa dosa itu, benar - benar berbeda saat ia membuka matanya.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya, namun ia merasakan sakit luar biasa dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak khas suara baru bangun tidur.

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun sambil sibuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak mau eomma-ku melihat keadaan kita yang seperti ini."

Baekhyun tidak mengangguk atau pun menggeleng.

Ia hanya berusaha menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut. Setelah itu ia beranjak turun untuk mengambil bajunya. Namun Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa selimut mereka satu, sehingga saat Baekhyun turun ke bawah selimutnya juga tertarik. Dan akhirnya tubuh polos Chanyeol pun terekspos.

"Ah, maaf." Kata Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu? Bukankah kau sudah puas melihat dan merasakannya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

Baekhyun memerah mendengar perkataan frontal Chanyeol, namun ia tidak menjawab, ia kembali sibuk memungut pakaiannya.

Chanyeol segera berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Lupakan malam ini, anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia benar - benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol itu.

"A-apa? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan kau malah menyuruhku melupakannya? Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku untuk melupakan perbuatanmu? Kau anggap aku ini apa? Hah?!" Teriak Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menangis.

"Sst.. Tenanglah! Aku benar - benar tidak sadar saat melakukan itu."

"Kau tidak sadar? Memangnya kemana kesadaranmu? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pikir aku tidak punya harga diri? Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak. Emosinya sudah berada dipuncak.

"Ck.. Kau memang tidak punya harga diri! Memangnya berapa harga tubuhmu?" Chanyeol menyeringai meremehkan.

"Ka-Kau—" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia benar - benar tidak tahan. Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan.

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu Chanyeol! Apa kau tidak sadar tubuhku yang tidak berharga ini kau nikmati? Harga dirimu lebih rendah dari harga diriku Park Chanyeol!"

 _'PLAK!_

Chanyeol menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan keras, membuat tubuh kurus itu terjatuh kelantai.

"Jaga perkataanmu pelacur! Kalau kau mengatakan itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu!" Chanyeol yang berteriak marah, suaranya sudah sampai ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya.

"Bunuh! Bunuh saja aku kalau itu membuatmu senang!" Baekhyun menangis pilu. Hatinya benar - benar hancur.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau mainanku." Kata Chanyeol pelan, sepertinya ia sudah bisa menahan emosinya.

"Ka-Kau benar - benar brengsek!" Maki Baekhyun tertahan.

"Sudah pergi sana! Eomma ku sebentar lagi pulang. Aku tidak mau dia melihat pelacur sepertimu."

 _Hancur~_

Hati Baekhyun semakin hancur mendengar perkataan Chanyeol itu.

"Ingatlah Chanyeol, suatu saat kau akan terlihat lebih rendah dari diriku! Ingat itu! Kau akan mengemis padaku!" Ujar Baekhyun sebelum berlalu dari ruangan itu.

 _Menyesal~_

Itu lah yang dirasakan Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia benar - benar menyesal telah menyakiti Baekhyun dengan kata - kata maupun tindakannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Baekhyun. Tetapi hatinya selalu menolak untuk mengakui ia masih mencintai Baekhyun. Ia menjadi kasar kepada Baekhyun. Tapi ketahuilah ia tidak pernah ingin membuat Baekhyun hancur. Dirinya saja yang terlalu munafik.

 **-oOo-**

Tak terasa beberapa bulan Baekhyun menjadi model Luhan, membuat Baekhyun sekarang terlihat lebih profesional. Lihatlah gaya nya yang natural saat berpose, benar - benar membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan terpesona.

"Baik! Pemotretan kita sampai disini saja." Teriak Luhan sambil mengecek kamera nya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Hyung." Panggilnya.

"Ya?" Tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mm.. Hyung, aku kan sudah bekerja di sini selama 6 bulan. Apa hyung tidak bosan denganku?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati - hati. Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Apa kau yang sudah bosan?" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku takut pembeli majalah ini akan bosan melihat wajahku terus." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan tertawa. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung memukul kepala Baekhyun.

 _'Tok!'_

"Yak! Sakit hyung!" Ringis Baekhyun kesakitan.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali! Kalau mereka bosan sudah pasti penjualan majalah akan turun. Tapi buktinya tiap bulan penjualan kita naik atau pun seimbang. Kau ini ada – ada saja."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Oh ya hyung, menurut hyung setelah aku lulus sekolah ini apa sebaiknya aku fokus dengan karirku atau aku kuliah saja?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dekat Luhan.

Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia mengetuk - ngetuk dagunya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia menatap shock ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau akan lulus sekolah?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tentu saja. Masa hyung tidak tau. Aku kan sebaya dengan Sehun." Kata Baekhyun cemberut.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa nyaring.

"Hehe, maaf. Hyung kira kau masih Junior High School."

Baekhyun semakin cemberut mendengar itu.

"Kalau aku masih Junior High School, sudah pasti hyung ku tuntut karena berani memperkerjakan anak dibawah umur dengan berpose seperti orang dewasa."

Lagi - lagi Luhan tertawa.

"Ya, hyung hanya bercanda. Kau kan sering datang kesini dengan baju seragammu."

Baekhyun hanya melengos pergi. Ia memasang wajah kesal walaupun masih tampak imut.

 **-oOo-**

Acara kelulusan pun tiba, Baekhyun bersyukur bisa lulus dengan nilai yang lumayan. Ia juga bersyukur karena eommanya datang pada saat hari kelulusannya.

Tidak ada moment yang istimewa bagi Baekhyun pada hari kelulusan itu, karena Chanyeol terlihat sibuk dengan yeoja chingu nya. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah bertemu pandang. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah kalau memang nantinya mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

"Jadi Baekhyun~ah kau akan ikut eomma ke Busan?" Tanya Eomma membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Padahal mereka sedang berada di halte bus sekarang.

"M-maaf eomma, aku tidak bisa. Aku akan kuliah disini." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit takut.

Eomma terlihat sedih mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun~ah, kau pasti tau kalau Eomma tidak akan sanggup membiayai kuliahmu. Eomma—"

"Ah! Eomma itu.. Mm.. Aku akan membiayai diriku sendiri. Eomma tenang saja." Kata Baekhyun setelah memotong perkataan Eommanya.

"Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun~ah? Kau bilang kau hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan, tapi kau selalu mengirim eomma uang. Dan sekarang kau mau kuliah? Uang kuliah itu besar nak." Ucap Eomma sambil menunduk sedih.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya agar air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tidak jatuh.

Kemudian ia memeluk yeoja yang paling disayangnya itu.

"Eomma tenang saja, aku akan bekerja keras disini. Lagi pula aku punya Suho hyung yang selalu membantuku. Jadi Eomma tidak usah khawatir."

Eomma mengangguk didalam pelukan Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menangkup wajah anak satu - satunya itu.

"Ya, Eomma percaya kalau kau bersama Suho. Tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasih Eomma padanya, karena telah menjagamu. Eomma benar - benar berhutang budi padanya. Dan juga, kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Eomma tidak mau kau terjerumus ke jalan yang salah. Apa kau mengerti?" Ucap Eomma panjang lebar.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan kencang. Air mata telah turun mulai dari tadi saat mendengar perkataan Eommanya. Apalagi saat mendengar Eomma mengatakan jangan sampai terjerumus ke jalan yang salah. Ia benar - benar sedih dan takut karena membuat Eommanya kecewa.

"Baiklah Eomma akan pulang. Jaga dirimu. Makan dengan teratur dan jangan sampai kelelahan."

"Ya, Eomma juga harus menjaga kesehatan." Kata Baekhyun dengan manja.

Eomma tertawa, kemudian Eomma menghapus jejak - jejak air mata dipipi Baekhyun.

"Ya, jangan pernah menangis lagi. Anak Eomma kan sudah besar. Tapi wajahnya masih imut seperti anak kecil."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Melihat itu Eomma kembali tertawa.

"Eomma pergi dulu. Dah sayang." Kata Eomma sambil menaiki Bus yang berhenti didepan mereka.

"Ya! Hati - hati Eomma!" Ujar Baekhyun seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Eomma hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian.

Setelah Bus itu menjauh, tetesan air mata kini kembali mengalir di kedua pipi

Putih Baekhyun.

"Maaf Eomma." Lirihnya pelan.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tersenyum memandang kampus barunya, ia benar - benar merasa senang bisa menginjakkan kakinya dikampus yang lumayan terkenal itu. Apalagi rasanya benar – benar susah untuk masuk ke universitas itu, apalagi dengan otaknya yang tidak terlalu pintar.

Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa menuju tahap perkuliahan, bermimpi pun ia tidak pernah. Karena bahkan bersekolah saja orang tuanya tidak sanggup, jadi bisa berkuliah seperti ini merupakan keajaiban baginya.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan senang. Bagaimana pun juga ia sangat ingin mendapatkan seorang teman, apalagi saat Senior High School ia tidak punya seorang teman pun.

Kemudian ia menuju ruang kelas nya setelah sebelumnya ia bertanya kepada orang - orang.

Sesampainya di depan kelas ia pun kembali tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku paling depan. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, masih beberapa mahasiswa yang berada ruangan itu. Ia kembali duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat beberapa mahasiswa baru terlihat memasuki ruangan itu.

Baekhyun hanya berharap tidak mengenal siapapun nantinya yang akan masuk keruangan itu, apalagi teman satu kelasnya yang dulu. Ia benar - benar tidak berharap berjumpa dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Haha, yeoja itu cantik sekali kan Chanyeol?"

"Ya, Kai."

 _DEG~_

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya,apalagi saat mendengar nama dan suara orang itu. Ia mendongak dengan pelan. Kemudian..

 _DEG~_

Lagi - lagi jantung Baekhyun berdetak semakin cepat. Disana, didepannya, telah berdiri 3 orang namja yang sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun. Kemudian dua dari tiga orang namja itu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, sementara yang satunya terlihat merengut.

"Hai Baekhyun~ah! Ternyata kita satu kelas!" Sapa Sehun sembari duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kaku.

"Haha, ternyata dunia sempit sekali. Kita bisa satu kelas seperti ini benar - benar suatu keajaiban." Kata Kai sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Kemudian ia ikut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Ya." Hanya itu respon yang bisa diberikan Baekhyun. Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Berlebihan sekali. Ck." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berdecak kesal. Ia lebih memilih duduk dibelakang.

Melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang menyebalkan membuat Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas. Kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat diam.

"Tidak apa – apa?" Tanyanya dengan raut yang khawatir.

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tidak apa – apa."

"Syukurlah. Tapi lebih baik jangan perdulikan dia, dia memang begitu."

"Ya, aku tau kok."

 **-oOo-**

"Baekhyun~ah, kau mau ikut ke Cafetaria? Kami mau pergi ke sana." Ajak Sehun.

Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan bukunya pun hanya menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa Sehun~ah. Aku mau pulang."

"Ayolah.. Setelah ini kita kan tidak ada kelas. Apalagi ini hari pertama kita kuliah, jadi lebih baik kita bersenang – senang." Ajak Sehun lagi.

"Aku—"

"Jangan menolak. Atau aku akan menciummu." Ucap Kai dengan seringaian mesumnya.

Sehun memutar matanya malas. Temannya yang satu ini memang sangat mesum. Mesum kepada siapa saja tanpa memandang gender. Tapi percayalah dia itu normal.

"Y-ya." Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ragu.

Sementara Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya hanya mendengus kesal.

 **-oOo-**

"Jadi setelah ini kau ada pemotretan?" Tanya Sehun membuka pembicaraan sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Ya. Tapi sekitar jam 7 malam." Jawab Baekhyun yang terlihat mengaduk - aduk minumannya tanpa berniat meminumnya.

"Ah ya! Tadi pagi Luhan hyung mengatakan akan ada pemotretan malam ini. Tapi tidak distudio, benarkan?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya. Malam ini pemotretannya di dalam gedung tua dibelakang sekolah ku dulu."

"Gedung tua? Aish. Luhan hyung itu bodoh atau bodoh? Apa dia tidak takut?" Gerutu Sehun.

Mendengar itu, Kai yang duduk tepat disamping Sehun pun merespon.

"Hyung mu itu memang bodoh! Kau baru menyadarinya? Haha." Kata Kai tepat ditelinga Sehun.

 _'Plak!'_

Terlihat cap kelima jari Sehun kini berada dipipi Kai, membuat si pemilik pipi mendengus kesal. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Ia tidak merasa kasihan kepada Kai, karena lihat lah wajah Kai yang sekarang. Ia benar - benar semakin tampan dengan cap kelima jari Sehun dipipinya.

"Aku akan pergi ke pemotretan itu dengan Luhan hyung. Aku tidak mau kalian kenapa – kenapa." Kata Sehun tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang terlihat ingin memakannya.

"Tenang saja. Kami punya beberapa kru lain kok." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja aku tidak percaya pada mereka. Aku tetap ikut."

"Tapi.. Itu—" Baekhyun terlihat ragu, wajahnya tampak memerah.

Sehun dan Kai saling berpandangan. Mereka heran melihat Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba terlihat gugup dan memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa Baekhyun~ah?" Heran Kai.

"Disana aku.. Aku akan.. Mmm.. Aku akan melakukan pemotretan tanpa busana. Hanya memakai _underwear._ "

' _Glek!_

Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol membelalakkan mata mereka secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun si model cantik akan berpose tanpa busana?

Ketiganya punya pemikiran yang berbeda.

Sehun yang kini merasa bersalah, karena dirinya lah Baekhyun menjadi seperti itu.

Kai yang hanya membayangkan hal itu saja sudah merasa bernafsu.

Sementara Chanyeol yang berada disebelah meja mereka merasa benar - benar tidak rela. Tidak rela? Tidak rela kenapa?

"Yes! Aku akan ikut dengan mu Sehun! Yes! Yes!" Teriak Kai kegirangan.

"Yak! Kau tidak boleh ikut! Kau kan tidak ada kepentingan!" Ujar Sehun merasa kesal karena otak pervert Kai kambuh.

"Aku akan melindungi Baekhyun kalau begitu." Ucap Kai sambil berpindah tempat dan kini merangkul Baekhyun.

"T-Tidak usah Kai~ah. Aku punya Lay hyung, Kris hyung, dan beberapa kru disana kok." Tolak Baekhyun lembut.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku tetap akan melindungimu." Kai bersikeras.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Kris hyung masih bekerja dengan Luhan hyung?" Heran Sehun.

"Ya. Kris hyung memperpanjang kontraknya."

"Oh." Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang berada disebrang meja mereka. Walaupun Chanyeol terlihat tidak peduli tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata dari tadi dia menyimak apa yang dibicarakan oleh ketiga orang itu.

Sehun tersenyum licik. Kemudian ia berdehem agak keras.

"Hmm.. Jadi nanti malam Kris hyung juga ikut dalam pemotretan itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang sengaja dibesar - besarkan.

"Ya. Dia juga akan berfoto sepertiku."

"Maksudmu setengah naked begitu?" Tanya Sehun lagi dengan wajah pura - pura terkejut.

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk malu. Ia membayangkan bagaimana kalau kulit nya bersentuhan dengan kulit Kris. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Kontras dengan wajah seorang namja yang berada disebrang meja. Lihatlah wajahnya yang merengut itu. Benar - benar tidak enak dipandang. Tapi yakinlah ia masih tetap tampan dengan wajah merengutnya.

"Aku tidak selera dengan Kris." Kata Kai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk selera dengan Kris hyung? Dasar kau tidak waras!"

"Yak Oh Sehun!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun terlihat mengusap - usap lengannya. Ia berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sedang setengah naked itu. Tiba - tiba dari arah pintu Lay muncul dengan selimut tebal.

"Kedinginan ya?" Tanya Lay sambil melemparkan selimut itu.

"Tentu saja hyung." Jawab Baekhyun yang langsung menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut.

"Kris sekarang sedang pemotretan di ruangan sebelah. Kau tau? Teman - temanmu sangat ribut. Apalagi yang paling hitam. Siapa namanya?"

Baekhyun yang mengerti pun tertawa kecil.

"Namanya Kai."

"Ah ya! Ia terus menerus bertengkar dengan Sehun. Sementara yang paling tinggi terus menerus melihat ke ruangan ini. Benar - benar aneh."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Yang paling tinggi? Mungkin kah Chanyeol? Tapi, tidak mungkin.

"Maksud hyung Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol? Ya! Kai berkali - kali memanggilnya dengan nama itu."

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia cukup heran kenapa Chanyeol bisa ikut bersama Sehun dan Kai.

Tapi ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing, mungkin Chanyeol hanya ingin ikut saja.

Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan muncul lengkap dengan kameranya.

"Ayo keruangan itu, kalian akan difoto berdua."

"Ya hyung!"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan pemotretannya dengan Kris. Saat ia berjalan kesana ia melihat kearah tiga temannya itu. Baekhyun hanya melemparkan senyum kearah mereka.

"Ayo Baekhyun~ah, buka selimutmu." Perintah Luhan.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun pun melepaskan selimutnya. Ia membelakangi ketiga temannya itu. Meskipun hanya sebatas pinggang, tapi ia cukup malu untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Geez! Lihatlah! Bahkan badannya saja mulus seperti itu, bagaimana dengan bagian lain? Pasti lebih - lebih mulus lagi." Bisik Kai ke arah Sehun. Terdengar tegukan ludah Kai yang membuat Sehun jijik setengah mati.

Kris yang berada dihadapan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, tidak menyeringai tepatnya.

"Kau naiklah keatas tubuh Kris. Dan tatap dia dengan tatapan menggoda." Kata Luhan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Seperti yang diperintahkan, Baekhyun menaiki tubuh Kris yang setengah naked itu. Sama seperti tubuhnya.

"Kau sexy." Bisik Kris seductive.

Baekhyun memerah. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Apalagi kulit mereka tengah bersentuhan, menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh. Namun Baekhyun menyukai sensasi itu.

"Baekhyun, ekspresimu." Teriak Luhan.

Baekhyun langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi yang menggoda. Mata sayu dan dengan sedikit menggigit bibir mungilnya.

" _Shit_. _You_ ' _re f*cking hot_ " Bisik Kris lagi.

Kalian tidak lupa dengan Chanyeol kan? Lihatlah wajahnya sudah merah padam layaknya tomat, tangan yang terkepal, dan gigitan dibibir, bukan gigitan menggoda seperti Baekhyun, tapi gigitan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit didada nya. Ia panas. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan menerjang tubuh Kris yang berani menempel ditubuh Baekhyunnya.

 **BaekhyunNYA?**

"Kau ada waktu malam ini?" Tanya Kris sambil mengelus wajah Baekhyun.

"T-tidak hyung."

"Begitu?"

"Eum."

 _'Cup'_

Kris mengecup kilat pipi kanan Baekhyun. Membuat sang pemilik pipi semakin memerah.

 _"Shit! Shit! Shit"_ Maki Chanyeol dalam hati. Seandainya ia tidak mempunyai akal sehat, pasti ia sudah membunuh Kris.

"Menyenangkan sekali menjadi Kris. Tubuh mulus itu menjadi miliknya malam ini." Ucap Kai sambil menghela napas.

"Bukannya Chanyeol lebih menyenangkan? Dia sudah pernah menjamah Baekhyun." Kata Sehun tertawa.

"Ah kau benar!" Kai menimpali.

"Diam kalian brengsek!" Rutuk Chanyeol. Kedua model itu kini terlihat sudah berganti posisi. Kris diatas dan Baekhyun dibawah. Bukankah posisinya benar - benar berbahaya?

"Ah hyung." Bisik Baekhyun saat Kris mencubit nipple nya.

"Kau suka?" Baekhyun hanya diam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Benar - benar menarik. Kris cium bibirnya!" Teriak Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Berciuman? Dibibir? **B-I-B-I-R**.

 _Bruk!_

Tiba – tiba Kris terlihat tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai ruangan itu. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Terlihat seorang namja berada diatas tubuhnya, dan memukulinya tanpa ampun. Baekhyun memandang shock dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Chanyeol yang tengah menghajar Kris.

"Yak! Apa - apaan kau Park Chanyeol!" Pekik Luhan dengan keras. Orang - orang yang berada diruangan itu berusaha untuk melerai mereka.

 _'Bruk!_

Chanyeol tiba – tiba terhempas ke lantai. Ternyata Sehun yang memukulnya dengan keras sehingga ia terhempas begitu saja.

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani melukai model? Hah?!" Teriak Sehun yang terlihat emosi.

"Si brengsek itu yang salah! Berani sekali ia menyentuh Baekhyun!" Teriak Chanyeol tak kalah keras, ia lebih emosi.

"Memang sudah sepantasnya ia menyentuh Baekhyun! Lagipula memangnya Baekhyun siapa mu? Hah?!" Mendengar teriak Sehun itu Chanyeol terdiam.

Benar, ia memang bukan siapa - siapanya Baekhyun. Ia benar - benar bodoh.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sinis. Dengan berdecih kemudian ia menarik paksa Baekhyun agar ikut dengannya. Sontak semua yang berada diruangan itu terkejut. Namun mereka bisa apa?

"Lepaskan dia Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol ditangan Baekhyun. Tapi tidak bisa, Chanyeol sangat kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ronta Baekhyun akhirnya

Tapi sayang, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia terus menarik Baekhyun hingga ke dalam mobilnya.

 _'Bruk'_

"Sakit." Rintih Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mendorongnya kasar.

Chanyeol hanya diam, ia tetap menjalankan mobil tanpa memandang Baekhyun.

Hening beberapa saat, Chanyeol masih terlihat marah. Rahangnya masih mengeras menahan emosi. Sunyi senyap, hanya suara deru mobil yang terdengar.

Hingga tiba - tiba suara gemeletuk gigi Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Dengan wajah sinis nya Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Namun seketika ia merasa bersalah. Baekhyun terlihat pucat, bibirnya bergetar, dan ia terus menerus memeluk tubuhnya yang hampir naked itu. Ia menghentikan mobilnya. Tanpa memandang Baekhyun ia membuka resleting mantelnya.

"Masuklah." Katanya.

Baekhyun menatap bingung. Chanyeol menyuruh masuk kemana ia benar - benar tidak tahu.

"Naik keatas tubuhku." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Ayo naik!" Ucap Chanyeol agak keras.

Baekhyun menurut. Ia naik keatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Walaupun agak sedikit sempit karena terhimpit stir. Wajah mereka berhadapan membuat Baekhyun lagi lagi memerah. Tiba - tiba Chanyeol menarik resletingnya membuat Baekhyun terkurung didalam mantel hitam itu. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir mengapa tubuhnya muat didalam mantel Chanyeol. Sementara mereka berdua yang memakai jaket itu. Apa ia yang terlalu kecil? Atau mantel Chanyeol yang terlalu besar? Entahlah. Ia juga bingung.

"Tundukkan kepalamu. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa – apa." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia kemudian membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Chanyeol. Benar - benar nyaman dan hangat rasanya saat itu. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak tidak stabil. Sama seperti detak jantungnya.

 _'Tuhan, kalau ini mimpi, tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku.'_ Lirih Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun seperti menggendong anak kangaroo karena Baekhyun masih berada didalam mantelnya. Ia tidak mau membangunkan Baekhyun, karena baekhyun terlihat sangat nyaman dalam tidurnya. Setelah sampai dikamarnya kemudian ia merebahkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun ditempat tidur.

Ia pun memandangi wajah cantik itu dengan sendu. Sekarang betapa ia sadar bahwa ia benar - benar mencintai namja itu.

"Selamat tidur." Bisiknya.

Kemudian ia mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas, dan menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh mungil itu.

 **-oOo-**

"Eungh." Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena terganggu oleh cahaya matahari yang berani mengusik tidurnya. Setelah menggeliat sebentar, kemudian ia mengucek matanya dengan imut. Benar - benar pemandangan yang menggemaskan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sebuah suara.

Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang meneguk teh sambil memandang keluar.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak." Bohong Baekhyun,padahal ia sebenarnya sangat lapar.

"Kau mandilah. Aku sudah menyediakan baju dikamar mandi. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama." Perintah Chanyeol sambil berlalu keluar. Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar perintah Chanyeol itu.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi ruang makan Chanyeol. Tangan kanan nya memotong – motong omelet yang ada dihadapannya. Mungkin ia sudah kenyang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan omelet itu?"

"Aku sudah kenyang." Kata Baekhyun seraya meminum susu yang berada dihadapannya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa kau berpacaran dengan Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut, namun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya."

"Kami hanya hyung dan dongsaeng, tidak lebih." Jawab Baekhyun tegas.

"Tapi sepertinya kau menyukainya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil tertawa sinis.

"Kalau aku menyukainya memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Memangnya orang bodoh mana yang mau bertahan mencintai namja sepertimu? Sepertinya tidak ada." Chanyeol menunduk sambil tersenyum miris.

"Aku bersyukur kalau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Berarti aku bebas dari namja gay sepertimu." Kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa remeh.

"A-Apa?" Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya. Perkataan namja itu benar - benar menusuk hatinya. Sebegitu menganggunya kah ia dimata Chanyeol? Ia benar - benar tidak habis pikir karena ia bahkan tidak pernah menganggu hubungan mereka.

"Ya, aku senang bisa tenang menjalani hubungan ini dengan Ahra noona. Walaupun ia berada di Amerika untuk melanjutkan study nya tapi aku tetap akan setia menunggunya." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan kau dan dia? AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Jadi stop semua omong kosongmu!" Teriak Baekhyun sembari berlari keluar.

Chanyeol hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya karena kaget dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang luar biasa itu.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mempercepat laju larinya, walaupun kakinya yang tanpa alas itu sakit, tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

 _'Brak!_

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemen nya dengan keras. Kemudian ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Tidak ia perdulikan teriakan ke khawatiran dari Suho.

"Hiks, hiks." Tangisan itu tidak dapat ia tahan kan lagi, air matanya bahkan sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Kau benar - benar brengsek Chanyeol! Kenapa aku selalu rendah dimata mu? Kenapa hah? Hiks."

Baekhyun semakin mengeraskan tangisannya. Ia tidak perduli Suho yang berkali - kali mengetuk pintunya. Ia benar - benar tidak menghiraukan itu semua. Karena yang ada dipikirannya hanya CHANYEOL seorang.

"Hiks! Sakit Chanyeol! Sakit! Kau harus merasakannya."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love** **in** **a Cruel** **World Chap.5**

 **Title : Love in a Cruel World**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- And All EXO members**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Shounen-ai! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! Yang gak suka BoyxBoy mending kembali..**

 **Summary : Baekhyun membuat iklan keperjakaannya disalah satu situs xxx karena ia harus membayar uang sekolah secepatnya. Apa jadinya jika ternyata ia menerima penawaran dari namja yang ia cintai sekaligus membenci dirinya? Apa yang akan terjadi?**

 _"Kau benar - benar brengsek Chanyeol! Kenapa aku selalu rendah dimata mu? Kenapa hah? Hiks."_

 _"Hiks! Sakit Chanyeol! Sakit! Kau harus merasakannya."_

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chap.5**

"Kris hyung berada dirumah sakit? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku Sehun~ah?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kris. Masih jelas di ingatannya saat Chanyeol menghajar Kris, Chanyeol benar - benar terlihat seperti ingin membunuh Kris.

"Bukan begitu, tapi ponsel mu kan tertinggal di tempat pemotretan. Jadi aku tidak tau harus menghubungi kemana." Sehun membela diri.

"Ah ya! Maaf Sehun~ah, tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Kris hyung."

"Tidak apa – apa. Kris hyung juga sepertinya sudah baik - baik saja."

"Ah syukurlah." Baekhyun menghembuskan napas kelegaan.

Kemudian ia menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kau kenapa Sehun~ah?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak kenapa - kenapa. Hanya saja aku ingin bertanya." Jawab Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Bertanya soal apa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya seraya menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sehun terkekeh. Kemudian ia menopang dagunya.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah Chanyeol membawamu dalam keadaan setengah naked begitu?"

Baekhyun memerah. Walaupun tidak ada yang terjadi malam itu, tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu. Apalagi saat mengingat ia berada dipelukan Chanyeol. Benar - benar moment yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi lagi.

"T-Tidak ada yang terjadi malam itu. Si brengsek itu hanya membawa ku kerumahnya. Setelah itu aku jatuh tertidur. Itu saja."

Sehun tersenyum menggoda.

"Apa waktu kau bangun kau tidak merasakan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhmu?"

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun menjitak Sehun berkali - kali. Ia benar - benar kesal sekaligus malu. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu? Sehun benar - benar ingin mati.

"Haha. Yak! Yak! Sakit! Hentikan! Aku tidak akan menggoda mu lagi!"

Baekhyun menghentikan pukulan mautnya. Kemudian ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan bicarakan soal dia lagi dihadapanku. Aku benar - benar membencinya."

"Ya, baiklah! Ck! Ternyata kalian saling membenci sekarang."

"Hmm."

"Baekhyun! Aku ingin bertanya lagi."

"Soal apa? Aku tidak mau kalau yang aneh – aneh."

Sehun tertawa lebar. Sedetik kemudian ia terlihat dengan wajah serius.

"Apa kau suka dengan Kris hyung?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia heran kenapa Chanyeol dan Sehun menanyakan hal yang sama. Apa sangat terlihat dengan jelas kalau ia menyukai Kris?

"I-Itu."

"Katakan dengan jujur Baekhyun~ah."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapa – siapa." Lanjut Sehun lagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya,dan menatap Sehun dengan lesu.

"Sepertinya iya." Jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba untuk mengatakannya langsung pada Kris hyung?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Aku takut Sehun~ah, aku takut akan berakhir seperti Chanyeol. Aku takut Kris hyung akan membenci dan menjauhiku. Aku benar - benar takut."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, seolah memberikan semangat kepada Baekhyun.

"Percayalah, Kris hyung bukan namja labil seperti Chanyeol. Ia sudah dewasa Baekhyun~ah."

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi Kris hyung itu kan normal. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai namja sepertiku."

"Kalau kau tidak mencoba, bagaimana mungkin kau tau dia normal atau tidak? Ayolah, kalau Kris hyung menolakmu aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Aku sayang kepadamu, karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku." Sehun menatap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum memberi semangat.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun terlihat ragu untuk membuka kenop pintu ruangan rumah sakit tempat Kris menginap itu, tangan kanannya sedikit bergetar saat memutar kenop pintu.

Setelah memberanikan diri, ia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang serba putih itu.

"Hyung." Sapanya lembut. Kris yang sedang menonton televisi pun langsung menoleh.

"Ah, Baekhyun~ah. Duduklah." Katanya sembari menepuk sisi tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun pun mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Kris. Kemudian ia tersenyum hingga eye smile nya terlihat.

"Aku membawakan buah untuk hyung." Kata Baekhyun sambil meletakkan keranjang buah itu di atas meja.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Baekhyun lagi - lagi tersenyum.

"Hyung sudah tidak apa - apa?"

"Ya, hyung sudah agak baikan kok." Kata Kris seraya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Hyu-Hyung." Kaget Baekhyun saat menerima perlakuan Kris tersebut.

"Ah, maaf. Hyung hanya senang sekali karena kau datang ke sini." Ucap Kris, ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh." Hanya respon singkat yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan. Ia sedikit terlihat gelisah.

"Tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Kris yang menyadari ketidaknyamanan Baekhyun.

"A-aku tidak apa - apa kok hyung." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Syukurlah."

"Hyung." Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Eum?"

"Apa aku boleh jujur?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun itu Kris pun tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang melarang."

"Kalau aku katakan bahwa aku menyukai hyung, apakah hyung akan marah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap tepat ke mata Kris.

Kris memalingkan wajahnya, ia benar - benar tidak tahan saat ditatap Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Mmm.. Hyung juga akan mengatakan bahwa hyung juga menyukaimu."

Baekhyun menunduk. Jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku menyukaimu hyung." Katanya seperti berbisik. Tapi Kris masih dapat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Bukankah sudah hyung katakan bahwa hyung juga menyukaimu?"

Baekhyun menatap Kris tidak percaya, apa Kris bercanda?

"Benarkah hyung?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Ya. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa hyung?" Tanyanya lagi tidak sabaran.

"Hyung hanya menyukaimu. Bukan mencintaimu."

 _'Krak!'_

Baekhyun bahkan dapat mendengar retakan dihatinya. Sungguh mendengar hal itu sangat lah sakit. Baekhyun yang terlihat lemah sesungguhnya adalah sosok yang kuat. Karena ia mampu bertahan disaat hatinya sudah hancur lebur, tak tersisa. Ia bahkan masih mampu tersenyum saat mendengar hal itu.

"Aku tau hyung. Hyung tidak mungkin mencintai namja sepertiku." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Maaf Baekhyun~ah." Ucap Kris dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Yak! Tidak apa - apa hyung. Tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu." Baekhyun sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Kris yang sangat lucu dengan wajah penyesalannya. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun tidak benar - benar tertawa. Sebenarnya dibalik tawa nya itu tersimpan tangis kepiluan. Ia aktor yang baik bukan?

"Ya.. Hyung hanya takut kau marah."

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak mungkin marah hyung."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Eum aku harus pergi dulu hyung. Hari ini aku ada pemotretan. Dah!" Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sebentar, kemudian ia segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Maaf Baekhyun~ah, aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku. Dan aku juga tau kau hanya mencintai Park Chanyeol sialan itu. Hah.. Semoga saja kalian bisa bersama." Lirih Kris sepeninggal Baekhyun dari ruangan itu.

 **-oOo-**

"Hiks, hiks." Air mata tidak bersalah itu kembali menetes. Membentuk garis indah dipipi lembut milik namja cantik itu. Siapa saja, bisakah kalian hapus air matanya? Tidak, tidak ada yang mau menghapus air mata itu. Karena air mata itu masih setia mengalir dengan derasnya. Benar - benar pemandangan yang memilukan.

 _"Aku tidak berani bertanya apa salahku Tuhan, karena aku tau salah dan dosa ku itu sangat banyak. Mungkin ini balasan yang engkau berikan pada sampah menjijikan seperti ku."_

 _"Ku mohon Tuhan. Aku tidak sanggup hidup begini. Apa aku harus kembali kejalanmu? Aku rasa aku tidak bisa."_

 _"Maafkan aku, ampuni aku Tuhan."_

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun berjalan lunglai menuju kelasnya, ia terlihat tidak semangat pagi ini. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak karena hal apa bukan? Jadi tidak usah dibahas lebih lanjut.

Ketika ia memasuki kelas itu, sebuah tangan langsung menariknya.

"Baekhyun~ah! Bagaimana kemarin?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku paling depan.

"Bukankah sudah terlihat dengan jelas?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Maksudmu?" Bingung Sehun.

"Aku ditolak Sehun~ah." Sehun terdiam, rasa penyesalan langsung menyergapnya.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa – apa, lagi pula aku sudah biasa ditolak." Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Sehun menutup matanya, dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kelas. Tak ia perdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang - orang yang melihat mereka. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah ditarik seperti itu, sepertinya ia tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan.

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan mereka, toilet. Terdengar tidak elit mungkin, tapi entahlah. Tujuan Sehun memang ke sana. Sehun langsung mengunci pintu bilik itu. Kemudian ia memegang keras pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk. Mungkin ia pasrah dengan apa saja yang mungkin terjadi didalam bilik yang kotor itu.

"Apakah kau masih ingat dengan perkataan ku kemarin?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab kalau Kris hyung menolakmu."

"Lalu?"

"Jadilah pacarku!"

"APA?" Kaget Baekhyun atas pernyataan Sehun tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila, dan mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Tapi aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu."

"Tapi ini terlalu jauh Sehun~ah." Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai sahabatku Baekhyun~ah. Jadi aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita."

"Aku lebih tidak mau melihatmu terjerumus ke dalam dunia hitam ini Sehun~ah."

"Please ku mohon." Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dibahu Baekhyun.

"Jangan seperti itu. Ku mohon." Baekhyun mulai menangis, ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan nekat berbuat seperti itu.

"Aku memang normal. Tapi untuk sahabatku, aku rela menjadi tidak normal. Karena aku menyayangimu."

Baekhyun tidak sanggup, ia benar – benar tersentuh, kemudian ia pun langsung memeluk tubuh tegap milik Sehun. Membenamkan wajahnya didalam dekapan dada bidang itu. Benar - benar nyaman memang. Tapi, apakah ia akan dapat merasakannya lagi?

"Aku akan belajar mencintaimu Baekhyun~ah."

 **-oOo-**

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" Teriak Kai frustasi.

Ia tidak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran namja yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Aku memang sudah gila. Aku tau itu." Kata Sehun tenang.

Sementara Chanyeol yang berada disudut kamar hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia juga terlihat frustasi.

"Apa kau tidak tau konsekuensinya? Luhan hyung akan membunuhmu. Kau tau?" Teriak Kai lagi, kini sedikit lebih keras.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut kamar, tepatnya di jendela tempat Chanyeol berdiri. Ia menatap kota Seoul yang sangat indah itu dari atas apartemennya.

"Aku sangat tahu, karena dia hyungku."

"Jadi kenapa kau masih mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?" Tanya Kai, suaranya terdengar lebih pelan. Mungkin ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun menderita lagi. Sudah cukup penderitaannya." Kata Sehun sambil menahan emosinya.

"Tapi tidak dengan melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia juga pasti tidak mau kau melakukan hal itu."

Sehun tertawa gusar.

"Lalu maksudmu aku harus seperti apa?"

Kai diam, ia tidak menjawab. Ia juga pasti bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan resikonya? Kau masih punya Eomma, Appa, dan Luhan hyung. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka? Hah?!" Chanyeol yang bertanya setelah sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Sehun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Kemudian ia tertawa mengejek.

"Setidaknya aku masih memperjuangkan orang yang ku sayang. Bukan pengecut sepertimu. Keluarga ku urusan belakangan."

Chanyeol menutup matanya. Sehun benar, ia memang pengecut, pecundang sialan yang tidak bisa menjaga orang yang ia cintai. Mengungkapkan isi hatinya saja ia tidak berani, benar - benar pengecut. Bahkan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak mencintai Baekhyun malah berani mengambil resiko. Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol! Dunia sedang menertawakanmu!

"Aku memang bodoh." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Kau memang bodoh dan semua orang tau itu!" Desis Sehun sebelum berlalu. Kemudian Kai menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Kalian berdua memang bodoh." Teriak Kai dengan kesal.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol tersenyum senang ketika melihat Baekhyun pagi itu. Walaupun Baekhyun tampak tidak bersemangat, tapi aura keindahan wajahnya masih tetap terpancar. Dan itu justru semakin meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Jujur saja, sebenarnya sejak perbincangan nya dengan Sehun tadi malam membuat ia sadar, bahwa tidak seharusnya ia menyia - nyiakan orang yang ia cintai. Ia seharusnya menjaga, melindungi, dan bukan melukai orang yang ia cintai tersebut. Selama ini ia terlalu mementingkan gengsinya yang tinggi itu.

Ketika ia akan menyapa Baekhyun, tiba - tiba muncul seorang namja yang langsung merangkul Baekhyun, ia langsung terdiam ditempat. Mungkin terlihat seperti drama, tapi itu benar - benar terjadi.

"Sehun~ah." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Kau terlihat tidak semangat sayang."

 _Deg~_

Apa kalian berpikir ini suara detak jantung Baekhyun? Tidak. Kalian salah.

Ayolah, ini adalah suara detak jantung Chanyeol.

"Aish. Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa - apa. Hanya saja biar terdengar lebih mesra." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Yak! Kau ini!" Protes Baekhyun sambil memukuli Sehun.

"Yak! Ternyata hobby mu memukulku ya?!"

"Ya, biar terlihat lebih mesra." Kata Baekhyun yang langsung membuat keduanya tertawa.

Dengan diiringi tawa keduanya pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

Tinggallah Chanyeol yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Ia terlihat seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi dengan melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu kalian pasti akan langsung setuju.

 **-oOo-**

"Baek-Baekhyun~ah!" Panggil Chanyeol dengan gugup saat melihat Baekhyun hendak keluar kelas.

Gugup? Ayolah Chanyeol! Itu benar - benar bukan gayamu!

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol, kemudian ia mendengus kesal.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan ketus.

"Aku ingin bicara." Kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Bukankah dari tadi kita sudah bicara?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan serius."

"Dengan serius? Berarti dari tadi kita sedang bercanda? Haha. Pantas saja lucu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau kau berubah Baekhyun~ah." Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap sendu.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin melihat Baekhyun yang menderita? Oke, baik silahkan. Aku tau kau memang sangat senang melihatku menderita." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menunduk. Ia terlihat bukan seperti Chanyeol yang seperti biasanya. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Kemanakah Chanyeol yang sombong dan bermulut pedas? Kemana? Entahlah, mungkin sudah mati.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang brengsek." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk.

"Kau memang brengsek! Kau bajingan sialan! Dan semua orang tahu itu." Maki Baekhyun dengan keras.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pahit. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia merasakan sakit saat Baekhyun mengatakan kata kasar padanya.

"Maaf." Lirih Chanyeol tertahan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu brengsek!" Desis Baekhyun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan sakit luar biasa didada kirinya. Kalau ia bisa, mungkin ia sudah menangis saat ini juga.

"Aku tidak mau kau berubah Baekhyun~ah. Jadi lah Baekhyunku yang dulu. Ku mohon!" Ucapnya dengan wajah yang menyedihkan.

 **-oOo-**

Terlihat 3 orang namja tampan sedang tiduran diatas ranjang, yang paling putih terlihat sedang membaca komik, yang paling hitam sedang online dari laptopnya, sementara yang paling tinggi hanya diam sambil memandang langit - langit kamarnya.

Sesekali terdengar tawa Kai yang sedang memandangi layar laptopnya.

"Yak! Kau ribut sekali!" Ucap Sehun yang terusik dengan tawa konyol Kai.

"Haha, lihatlah! Namja ini suka denganku, ia bahkan rela menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja. Haha, banci!" Kata Kai sambil menunjuk - nunjuk layar laptopnya.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat foto orang itu, kemudian ia kembali membelakangi Kai.

"Bodoh sekali orang itu. Jelas - jelas wajahnya manly. Tapi malah berlagak jadi yeoja. Ckck." Komentar Sehun.

"Ya, benar sekali. Kalau wajahnya seperti Baekhyun baru orang percaya bahwa ia yeoja." Ucap Kai sambil tertawa lagi.

Mendengar itu Sehun hanya menghela napas, sementara Chanyeol masih tetap diam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku bingung bagaimana cara untuk mencintai Baekhyun. Apa kalian punya solusi?" Tanya Sehun tiba - tiba.

Kai mendengus kesal.

"Ajak saja ia bercinta. Mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta setelah bercinta dengannya. Itu kan keahliannya." Kata Kai ketus.

"Brengsek kau Kim Jong In!" Teriak Chanyeol marah. Ia bahkan meneriakkan nama asli Kai. Entahlah, ia memang sangat sensitif kalau menyangkut soal Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau marah? Jelas - jelas Baekhyun itu pacar Sehun." Kata Kai cuek.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh namja yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada Baekhyun. Aku mau mencintainya bukan karena nafsu." Sehun menengahi.

"Kau tidak perlu belajar mencintainya. Karena aku disini yang sudah sangat mencintainya. Jadi lebih baik kau lepaskan saja dia." Kata Chanyeol keras.

Sehun tertawa.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan Baekhyun padamu. Karena ia sangat berharga untuk namja brengsek sepertimu." Ucap Sehun sembari hendak beranjak pergi.

Tiba - tiba Chanyeol mencekal tangan Sehun. Kemudian Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang memalukan, ah, kata halusnya memelas.

"Ku mohon lepaskan dia."

"Tidak akan!"

"Ku mohon Oh Sehun!"

"Ku bilang tidak akan Park Chanyeol brengsek!" Teriak Sehun marah. Ia mendorong Chanyeol hingga jatuh ke lantai.

 _'Blam!_

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Chanyeol langsung menuju tempat tidur dan membenamkan wajahnya. Apa mungkin ia menangis? Entahlah!

 _"Hanya karena namja kalian begitu? Lihat apa yang akan ku lakukan."_ Kata Kai dalam hati.

 **-oOo-**

"Hyung sudah pulang? Cepat sekali?" Tanya Sehun yang baru selesai mandi.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan langsung berjalan ke arahnya. Dan..

 _'Plak!'_

Luhan menampar pipi Sehun dengan keras. Membuat Sehun terkejut dan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan hyungnya.

"Ke-Kenapa hyung menamparku?"

Luhan menatap tangannya yang gemetar, masih terlihat dengan jelas merah ditangannya bekas tamparan dipipi Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Kenapa? Hah? Seharusnya hyung yang bertanya seperti itu? Kenapa kau harus berpacaran dengan namja? Kenapa?" Teriak Luhan marah, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

"Hyung itu—"

"Hyung tidak butuh penjelasanmu! Hyung sudah tau semuanya dari Kai! Dasar kalian bodoh, hanya karena Baekhyun kalian seperti itu? Bodoh!"

Sehun hanya menunduk mendengar teriakan Hyungnya itu. Tapi dalam hati ia mengutuk Kai karena berani membocorkan rahasianya kepada Luhan.

"Pokoknya hyung tidak mau tau! Kau harus putus dengannya! Dan jangan pernah berbicara dengannya lagi! Apa kau mengerti?!"

"Hyung tidak bisa seperti itu! Aku tidak mau dia terluka lagi!" Protes Sehun.

"Diam! Tidak ada penolakan!" Teriak Luhan sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah Luhan masuk Sehun langsung menghancurkan apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Ia benar - benar kecewa.

"Brengsek kau Kim Jong In!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan takut - takut karena wajah Luhan sangat terlihat menyeramkan saat ini. Luhan hanya diam sambil memandang Baekhyun, sesekali ia mendengus kesal membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun hati - hati.

Luhan tertawa mengejek kemudian ia berdiri sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau harus putus dengan Sehun. Dan.. Berhenti bekerja. Karena kau bukan model disini lagi."

"A-Apa? Hyung kenapa begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia benar - benar bingung.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Itu karena kau berani berpacaran dengan Sehun! Hyung mempekerjakanmu bukan untuk menggoda Sehun! Kau benar – benar tidak tau diri! Hyung kecewa padamu. Sudahlah pergi sana, semua sudah berakhir!" Usir Luhan. Kemudian ia berlalu dari hadapan namja cantik itu.

"A-aku harus bagaimana?" Baekhyun pun mulai menangis menatap kepergian Luhan. Ia benar - benar tidak sanggup menghadapi semua ini. Karena Tuhan sepertinya sangat senang mendatangkan masalah padanya. Entah apa dosa yang telah namja itu perbuat sehingga masalah datang silih berganti. Sungguh miris, apalagi saat melihat tubuh kurus itu kembali bergetar, dan pipi indah itu juga kembali terkotori oleh tetesan air mata.

"Hiks. Aku ingin mati saja." Tangisnya lagi.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas, ketika ia baru menginjakkan kakinya ia menatap Sehun yang duduk mematung memandanginya. Ia hanya mampu memberi senyuman, ya, senyum palsu. Sehun tidak membalas, ia hanya memandang dengan tatapan sendu.

Setelah Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia kembali bertemu pandang dengan orang lain. Kali ini dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedang berdiri didepan pintu sambil menatapnya. Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Buku yang berada dihadapannya, karena ia merasa jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat. Apalagi Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak membalikkan buku yang dihadapannya, sebuah tangan besar langsung menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Bicara padaku." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Namun sayang, genggaman Chanyeol sangat kuat.

"Baik, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Ikutlah denganku."

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Ia mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

Ketika mereka sampai ditempat tujuannya, Taman kampus. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Tidak ia perdulikan tatapan terkejut dari orang – orang yang berada di Taman itu.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Ronta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak bergeming, ia tetap memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun itu.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak protes lagi, tiba – tiba ia merasakan pundaknya basah. Ia cukup bingung kenapa pundaknya basah, apa mungkin Chanyeol menangis? Ketika ia hendak menepis pikirannya, ia kemudian mendengar suara isakan dari orang yang sedang memeluknya. Benar, Chanyeol sedang menangis.

"Kenapa kita harus terlahir seperti ini? Kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan mu sebagai seorang namja? Kenapa?!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan keras. Orang – orang yang berada ditempat itu pun langsung saling berbisik, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun pun menutup mulutnya, air matanya juga telah menetes. Ia menangis.

"Karena kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Namja memang harus berpasangan dengan Yeoja. Tuhan tidak menciptakan Namja dengan Namja. Jadi kita tidak mungkin bersama, maafkan aku yang telah berdosa karena meminta Tuhan untuk menyatukan dirimu dengan diriku. Maafkan aku, aku benar – benar lancang." Kata Baekhyun sambil menangis semakin kuat. Ia bahkan melupakan niat awalnya yang ingin membalas perbuatan Chanyeol padanya dulu.

"Ya itu benar! Tapi aku juga akan berteriak dengan lancang didepan Tuhan agar dia menyatukan kita. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol harus ditakdirkan bersama!" Ucap Chanyeol yang kini sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia menatap Baekhun dengan sendu.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Bisiknya, ia kemudian melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia berusaha menikmati ciuman mereka, mungkin ciuman yang terakhir kalinya. Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tau.

Lagi – lagi tak mereka perdulikan suara teriakan histeris para yeoja – yeoja yang melihat adegan live itu.

Setelah Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, ia kemudian menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis. Aku disini, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Hiduplah denganku."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, belum hilang rasa keterkejutannya karena mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol mencintainya, kini Chanyeol malah mengajak ia hidup bersama. Benar – benar mengejutkan.

"Tidak! Kita tidak bisa." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tau? Sejak awal kita memang tidak akan pernah ditakdirkan bersama. Sekuat apapun kita berusaha, kita tidak akan mungkin bersama. Karena aku bukan jodohmu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love** **in** **a Cruel** **World Chap.6**

 **Title : Love in a Cruel World**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- And All EXO members**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Shounen-ai! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! Yang gak suka BoyxBoy mending kembali..**

 **Summary : Baekhyun membuat iklan keperjakaannya disalah satu situs xxx karena ia harus membayar uang sekolah secepatnya. Apa jadinya jika ternyata ia menerima penawaran dari namja yang ia cintai sekaligus membenci dirinya? Apa yang akan terjadi?**

" _Tidak! Kita tidak bisa." Ucap Baekhyun pelan._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Bukankah kau sudah tau? Sejak awal kita memang tidak akan pernah ditakdirkan bersama. Sekuat apapun kita berusaha, kita tidak akan mungkin bersama. Karena aku bukan jodohmu."_

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chap. 6**

"Tidak Baekhyun~ah! Walaupun kau bukan jodohku, aku tidak peduli! Yang penting kita harus bersama!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun lagi.

"Yeollie.."

Chanyeol yang semula memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar panggilan yang telah lama ia rindukan.

"Apa yang baru kau ucapkan Baekhyun~ah?" Tanyanya menatap tidak percaya.

"Yeollie." Lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, air matanya semakin deras saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun itu.

"Baekkie."

Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum. Ia yang kini berbalik memeluk Chanyeol. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Menghirup dalam - dalam aroma tubuh namja yang sangat ia cintai tersebut.

"Untuk saat ini kita memang tidak mungkin bersama. Tapi yakinlah, jika waktunya tiba, dan jika Tuhan mengijinkan kita pasti akan bersama Yeollie." Kata Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia juga mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali - kali.

"Kapan itu Baekkie?" Tanyanya serak karena menahan rasa sesak didadanya.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin saat hari akhir datang." Jawab Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"Jangan menangis.. Aku butuh kepastian Baekkie."

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya, kemudian ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin saat kau sudah bisa menjadi seorang namja yang bertanggung jawab. Seorang namja yang mampu mempertahankan ku sampai akhir."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol memenjamkan matanya. Baekhyun benar, ia memang hanyalah seorang namja yang sangat labil. Ia pun sadar akan hal itu. Mungkin wajar, karena ia baru menginjakkan usia 20 tahun. Masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan keseriusan dalam hal percintaan.

"Baiklah, kalau aku sudah bisa menjadi namja yang seperti itu, apa kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi - lagi. Kali ini keseriusan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ya, aku janji Yeollie."

Keduanya pun tersenyum satu sama lain. Kemudian kedua wajah itu menyatu dalam suatu ciuman tanpa nafsu.

Cinta dalam dunia yang kejam memang sangat menyakitkan. Kekuatan cinta pun bahkan tidak mampu melewatinya. Namun pada akhirnya, semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun memenjamkan matanya dengan kuat, kedua tangannya ia angkat keudara. Ia terlihat menghirup udara pagi itu dengan kuat, seolah - olah ia tidak akan mampu menghirup udara itu lagi di hari esok. Setelah itu ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar.

Sepertinya ia butuh banyak waktu untuk istirahat. Karena lihatlah wajahnya yang putih pucat, bibir kering yang juga terlihat pucat, dan kantung mata yang menghitam dibawah matanya. Sepertinya ia kurang tidur, atau mungkin karena ia menangis semalaman? Entahlah, kita hanya bisa menebak.

Sosoknya yang sekarang benar - benar terlihat menyedihkan, orang - orang yang melihat pun pasti akan kasihan padanya. Ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Ketika ia masih sibuk berolahraga disekitar taman, ia kemudian dikejutkan suara dering ponselnya. Dengan malas ia pun mengangkat telepon dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal itu.

"Hallo?" Ucapnya.

Terdengar suara seorang namja dari ujung sana. Ia mengernyit saat mendengar suara pria itu. Ia merasa seperti mengenal suara orang itu.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyanya.

Mungkin terdengar kasar, tapi ia mengucapkannya dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku Kai." Jawab suara diseberang itu.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, ada apa Kai?"

Hening beberapa saat, hingga suara Kai kembali terdengar.

"Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" Bingung Baekhyun, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kai minta maaf padanya.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu dan Sehun putus. Dan juga karena membuatmu kehilangan pekerjaan. Semua itu karena aku. Aku yang memberitahukan semuanya pada Luhan hyung."

Mendengar itu dada Baekhyun menjadi sesak. Ia tidak menyangka Kai tega berbuat seperti itu.

"Oh."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyangka semua akan menjadi seperti ini." Ucap Kai memelas. Ia benar - benar merasa bersalah saat mendengar suara kekecewaan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa – apa. Semua sudah terjadi Kai."

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu Kai."

Kai tersenyum mendengar itu, ia merasa melihat malaikat pada sosok Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun~ah?"

"Hmm?"

"Luhan hyung juga minta maaf padamu. Ia merasa sangat menyesal telah bersikap kasar padamu."

Baekhyun menunduk, ia cukup sedih mengingat saat Luhan bersikap kasar padanya. Karena Luhan sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

"Ya, aku sudah memaafkan Luhan hyung kok."

"Ah, syukurlah."

"Baekhyun~ah.." Panggil Kai lagi.

"Ya?"

"Baekhyun~ah, apa tidak lebih baik kalau kau jujur dengan orang terdekatmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau gay. Dan pasti orang - orang yang menyayangimu tidak tau hal itu. Tapi aku yakin suatu saat mereka akan tau, dan apabila saat itu tiba mereka pasti akan kecewa padamu."

"Ya aku tau itu, lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau jujur saja, daripada nantinya mereka tau dari orang lain. Maksudku mengatakan seperti ini adalah agar kau mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang - orang yang menyayangimu. Siapa orang - orang yang menerima kekuranganmu. Kalau hanya karena hal itu mereka menjauhimu, kau pasti bisa menebak bahwa mereka tidak menerimamu."

Baekhyun terdiam, mencoba merenungkan setiap perkataan Kai barusan. Memang ada benarnya, tapi ia takut membuat Eommanya kecewa. Benar - benar takut.

"Aku takut Kai~ah."

"Takut kenapa? Kalau mereka menyayangimu pasti mereka akan menerimamu."

"Aku takut Eommaku kecewa."

"Sejak awal memang kau sudah mengecewakan Eommamu. Jadi stop semua sandiwaramu Baekhyun~ah. Aku berbicara seperti ini karena aku peduli padamu."

Baekhyun mati - matian menahan tangisannya. Ia tidak mau menangis lagi. Sungguh ia sangat menyayangi Eommanya, jadi ia tidak mau Eommanya akan kecewa karenanya.

"Akan ku pertimbangkan Kai."

 **-oOo-**

"Baekhyun~ah." Sapa Sehun sembari tersenyum. Mereka berada didepan gerbang kampus sekarang.

"Hai Sehun~ah." Balas Baekhyun sedikit canggung.

Sehun berjalan mendekat, kemudian ia langsung merangkul Baekhyun.

"Luhan hyung ingin agar kau kembali bekerja Baekhyun~ah." Kata Sehun yang langsung membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa." Kata Baekhyun menunduk.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kembali kejalan yang benar Sehun~ah."

Sehun terdiam. Ia menatap Baekhyun sendu.

"Syukur kalau begitu. Tapi kalau suatu saat nanti kau tidak bisa kembali kejalan yang benar. Aku bersedia menikahimu."

"Bodoh!" Ucap Baekhyun sembari berjalan mendahului Sehun.

"Yak! Aku serius!"

 **-oOo-**

Terlihat seorang namja sedang bersenandung kecil disudut ruangan kelas itu. Sesekali ia memenjamkan matanya yang sipit. Saat ia tengah menikmati music dari earphone nya, sebuah tangan tiba - tiba memeluknya. Hampir saja ia marah, tetapi tidak jadi saat melihat siapa orang yang memeluknya.

"Baekkie." Ucap orang itu.

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tidak menjawab dan tidak melepaskan pelukan orang itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap orang itu lagi hingga membuat Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Chanyeol!"

"Eum?"

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu!" Kata Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol menghela napas singkat. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf." Lirihnya sedih. Ternyata Baekhyun tetap akan pendiriannya yang hanya akan menerima Chanyeol saat ia telah menjadi namja yang lebih dewasa.

"Pergilah."

 **-oOo-**

Seorang namja mungil yang sedang memakai baju abu - abu itu terlihat mondar mandir didepan pintu sebuah kamar, wajahnya tampak tegang. Entah karena apa.

"Baekhyun~ah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya seorang namja yang tak kalah kecil, kepada namja kecil satu lagi yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, rambutnya masih basah. Mungkin ia baru selesai mandi.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu Suho hyung." Jawab Baekhyun sambil ikut duduk disamping Suho.

"Apa itu?"

"Mm.. Apa hyung menyayangiku?"

Suho tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun itu.

"Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu? Tentu saja hyung menyayangimu."

"Apa hyung tetap menyayangiku meski aku punya banyak kekurangan?"

"Aigoo~ Tentu saja."

"Kalau aku gay apa hyung menerimaku?"

Suho terdiam. Ia pun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak lucu Baekhyun~ah. Itu hal sangat menjijikkan kau tau? Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih, kemudian ia menggenggam kedua tangannya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Menjijikkan ya?" Tanyanya mencoba memastikan.

"Ya! Tentu saja. Mereka itu kaum yang pantas dimusnahkan." Jawab Suho dengan sedikit kesal.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar - benar takut saat melihat respon Suho tersebut.

"Aku gay hyung!"

"APA?!"

"Dan selama ini aku bekerja sebagai model untuk majalah gay." Aku Baekhyun.

"APA? Kau jangan bercanda Byun Baekhyun!"

"Aku serius hyung." Kata Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan.

Suho berdiri dari duduknya, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Emosinya benar - benar berada dipuncak.

"Berani sekali kau membohongi hyung Baekhyun!" Teriak Suho marah.

"Maaf hyung." Baekhyun sudah terisak. Suho benar - benar mengerikan ketika marah.

"Hyung kecewa padamu!"

"Maaf, maaf hyung!" Baekhyun sudah berlutut dan memeluk kaki Suho. Suho yang emosinya berada dipuncak hanya bisa berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari pelukan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak! Sebelum hyung memaafkan ku."

"Lepas!"

"Hiks.. Hyung ku mohon.."

 _Bruk!_

Suho menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun hingga mengenai meja. Sakit memang, tapi Baekhyun tidak perduli. Ia berlari mengejar Suho yang juga sudah berlari keluar apartemen.

"Hyung! Maaf!" Isak nya. Tak ia perdulikan tatapan aneh dari penghuni apartemen lain yang ditujukan padanya.

Suho juga tidak perduli, ia tetap berlari hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

Merasa kehilangan jejak, Baekhyun pun kemudian duduk dilantai lorong apartemen mereka. Tak ia hiraukan dinginnya lantai yang langsung menyergapnya. Ia tetap menangis hingga terisak, ya menangisi segala hal yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa hyung."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyeret koper besar yang berada dihadapannya.

Koper itu bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Ia cukup sadar diri untuk keluar dari apartemen Suho, walaupun Suho sama sekali tidak mengusirnya. Tapi dengan mendiaminya, tentu Suho tidak mengharapkan keberadaannya bukan? Jadi jalan yang terbaik adalah keluar dari apartemen itu.

Ia kemudian menaiki bus yang akan membawanya menuju kota dimana Eomma nya berada. Ya, satu - satunya tujuan yang harus didatanginya. Ia merindukan eommanya, sekaligus untuk jujur kepada Eomma yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Ia tidak peduli jika nanti Eommanya akan bersikap sama seperti Suho. Karena yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah ingin jujur kepada orang yang amat ia sayang itu, ia tidak mau menyesal seumur hidup dengan berbohong kepada eommanya.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun berdiri didepan sebuah rumah mungil tapi terlihat sangat nyaman. Tangannya bergetar saat mengetuk pintu rumah yang bercat putih itu.

Setelah agak lama, seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu. Senyum seketika menghiasi wajah yeoja yang walaupun sudah tua tapi masih terlihat cantik itu.

"Baekhyun~ah!" Pekik wanita itu senang.

"Eomma." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

Tidak buang - buang waktu karena wanita yang dipanggil Eomma itu langsung memeluknya.

"Eomma merindukanmu."

"Aku juga Eomma"

 **-oOo-**

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Baekhyun~ah?" Tanya Eomma ketika ia dan Baekhyun selesai makan malam.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, namun tekadnya sudah kuat. Ia harus memberitahukan kepada Eommanya apapun yang terjadi.

"Mm.. Eomma?"

"Ya?"

"Maaf karena selama ini aku belum pernah membahagiakan Eomma."

"Kau bicara apa Baekhyun~ah? Semenjak kau lahir, kau adalah kebahagiaan terbesar bagi Eomma. Jadi jangan berbicara seperti itu nak."

Baekhyun menunduk, alangkah sakitnya perasaan Eommanya kalau tau hal yang sebenarnya nanti.

"Eomma, aku.. Aku ini gay Eomma. Dan selama ini aku bekerja sebagai model majalah gay Eomma."

 _Ctar!_

Bagai tersambar petir rasanya saat Eomma mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tersebut.

Eomma menutup mulutnya karena shock, tak terasa air mata juga sudah lolos dari mata indah yeoja cantik itu.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan Baekhyun~ah?"

"Maaf Eomma." Ucap Baekhyun yang juga sudah terisak.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu nak?"

"A-Aku tidak tau Eomma. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Maaf."

"Eomma telah gagal membesarkanmu."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Eomma. Aku yang telah gagal menjadi anak yang baik. Maaf Eomma. Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa. Hiks."

Ibu dan anak itu pun saling berpelukan. Saling meluapkan perasaan masing – masing. Perasaan sedih, kecewa, dan menyesal.

"Eomma sudah memaafkan mu. Kau tidak salah nak. Eomma yang tidak memperhatikan perkembanganmu dulu. Eomma terlalu sibuk bekerja. Maafkan Eomma."

"Tidak. Eomma ti—"

"Stt.."

Eomma semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sangat sayang kepada anak satu – satunya itu. Ia bahkan tidak mau membuat anaknya itu merasa bersalah. Walaupun ia kecewa tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah kebahagiaan anaknya. Lagi pula ia sudah dewasa, ia yang tau mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak bagi dirinya. Ia tidak mau terlalu mengekang, karena itu tidak baik. Apalagi ia sering melihat di berita tentang anak yang bunuh diri karena sikap keras orang tuanya. Ia tidak mau kalau hal itu sampai terjadi kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa Eomma menerima ku?" Tanya Baekhyun takut – takut.

Eomma mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Eomma menerima apapun keputusanmu nak. Kau yang sudah memutuskan jalan mana yang akan kau pilih." Kata Eomma bijak.

"Terima kasih Eomma."

Eomma hanya tersenyum sembari mengusap sayang rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai seseorang Eomma."

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Park Chanyeol, dia sangat tampan."

 **-oOo-**

Yeoja setengah baya itu tersenyum sambil membuka tirai kamar di mana Baekhyun tidur.

Mencoba melupakan sejenak yang terjadi tadi malam. Kemudian dengan lembut ia memanggil Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun~ah, bangun lah. Ini sudah pagi nak."

Tetapi Baekhyun tak kunjung menyahut, membuat sang Eomma mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Baekhyun~ah?!"

 **-oOo-**

"Sudah seminggu Baekhyun tidak kuliah. Nomornya juga tidak aktif, kira – kira dia kemana ya?" Tanya Sehun seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm.. Tidak tau, terakhir kali aku menghubunginya juga sekitar seminggu yang lalu." Kata Kai sambil menguyah makanannya. Mereka sedang berada dikantin.

"Untuk apa kau menghubunginya?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Mm.. I-itu.. Aku.."

"APA?!" Kejut Chanyeol dan Sehun berbarengan setelah Kai menceritakan hal tersebut.

Sementara Kai hanya bisa menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang sangat gatal.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan hal itu padanya? Aishh!" Kata Chanyeol emosi.

"Dasar kau ini sok bijak!" Ejek Sehun.

Mendengar itu Kai pun mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat siapa saja yang melihat pasti akan merinding.

"Aku berkata seperti itu kepadanya karena aku sayang padanya." Kai berusaha membela diri.

"Aish. Sudahlah. Sekarang kita harus mencari tau keberadaannya." Kata Chanyeol masih dengan tampang kesal.

"Aku akan coba bertanya pada Luhan hyung. Mungkin saja dia tau dimana Baekhyun tinggal." Ucap Sehun akhirnya.

 **-oOo-**

Terlihat tiga orang namja sedang berdiri didepan sebuah apartemen, yang paling tinggi berkali – kali memencet tombol bell apartemen itu tidak sabaran. Sementara dua lagi terlihat lebih tenang.

Tak berapa lama keluarlah seorang namja pendek dari dalam apartemen itu, sepertinya ia baru bangun tidur.

"Siapa?" Tanya orang itu heran.

"Apa disini ada Baekhyun?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, ia sepertinya tidak mau berbasa basi.

Orang itu mengernyit. Kemudian ia menatap bingung.

"Kalian siapa?"

"Tidak per—"

"Kami teman Baekhyun." Kata Sehun memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Ia tau Chanyeol tidak mau berbasa basi.

"Oh, tapi Baekhyun tidak ada."

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Kai yang mendorong Sehun kebelakangnya.

"Aku tidak tau." Kata namja itu sambil menunduk.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?" Chanyeol menatap namja itu kesal, ia pikir namja pendek yang berada dihadapannya ini sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Dia pergi begitu saja."

"Apa?" Pekik Kai. Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya memberikan death glare padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sehun heran.

Namja itu menghela napas panjang sebelum berujar.

"Aku salah padanya. Waktu itu aku belum bisa menerima keadaannya yang seperti itu. Tapi saat ia telah pergi, aku malah menyesal telah menyakitinya. Aku benar - benar egois."

Ketiga namja tampan itu saling berpandangan, tanda tidak mengerti dengan apa yang namja itu katakan.

"Maksudku, Baekhyun telah jujur tentang jati dirinya. Tapi waktu itu aku marah dan mendiamkannya, membuat ia pergi dari apartemen ini." Kata namja pendek itu menjelaskan.

Sehun dan Kai mengangguk tanda mengerti, sementara Chanyeol sudah berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Sepertinya ia kesal karena Baekhyun nya telah terluka lagi.

"Ah begitu. Apa anda tau kira – kira Baekhyun pergi kemana?" Sehun mencoba tak menghiraukan kepergian Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau. Satu – satu nya tempat yang mungkin ia kunjungi ya Eomma nya."

"Eomma nya tinggal di mana?"

"Di Busan."

 **-oOo-**

Lagi – lagi terlihat tiga orang namja sedang berjalan kesana kemari, mereka bertanya kepada siapa saja yang mereka temui dijalan. Yah, mereka memang tidak tau seluk beluk kota Busan.

Setelah sampai pada tujuan mereka, rumah mungil yang tampak asri itu. Ketiganya pun langsung mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tak sampai 3 menit, seorang yeoja paruh baya keluar dengan mata sembab.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa mereka bertiga berusaha bersikap ramah.

"Annyeong." Balas yeoja itu dengan sedikit bingung karena tidak mengenali 3 namja tampan yang berada dihadapannya.

"Apakah anda Eomma Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun ramah.

Yeoja itu mengangguk.

"Ya, kalian siapa?"

"Ah, kami teman Baekhyun, aku Sehun, yang ini Kai, dan dia Chanyeol." Kata Sehun memperkenalkan diri sambil menunjuk temannya satu persatu.

"Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Eomma Baekhyun membuat ketiganya bingung karena Eomma Baekhyun tau marga dari namja bermarga Park itu.

"Ya." Kata Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa Baekhyun bersamamu?" Tanya Eomma Baekhyun lagi.

Ketiganya semakin terkejut, karena kedatangan mereka kesini adalah untuk mencari Baekhyun, tapi kenapa Eomma Baekhyun malah bertanya apakah Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol atau tidak.

"T-tidak, justru kami kesini untuk mencari Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol gugup.

"Apa?" Eomma Baekhyun terlihat menatap kecewa. Karena ia pikir anak satu – satunya itu telah kembali kepada namja yang ia cintai, Park Chanyeol.

"Ia menghilang sejak seminggu yang lalu. Aku pikir Baekhyun kembali padamu Chanyeol. Ternyata tidak." Kata Eomma Baekhyun menangis.

Ketiga namja itu saling berpandangan, tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Ia bilang ia mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

' _Deg~_

Ada perasaan bahagia dihati Chanyeol saat mendengar itu. Namun, kemanakah pergi Baekhyunnya?

"Aku juga mencintainya ahjumma. Aku pasti akan menemukannya dan membawanya kehadapan ahjumma." Ucap Chanyeol berjanji.

"Ahjumma tunggu janjimu Park Chanyeol."

 **-oOo-**

' _Baekkie, kau dimana?'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love** **in** **a Cruel** **World Chap. 7 -END-**

 **Title : Love in a Cruel World**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- And All EXO members**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Shounen-ai! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! Yang gak suka BoyxBoy mending kembali..**

 **Summary : Baekhyun membuat iklan keperjakaannya disalah satu situs xxx karena ia harus membayar uang sekolah secepatnya. Apa jadinya jika ternyata ia menerima penawaran dari namja yang ia cintai sekaligus membenci dirinya? Apa yang akan terjadi?**

" _Aku juga mencintainya ahjumma. Aku pasti akan menemukannya dan membawanya kehadapan ahjumma." Ucap Chanyeol berjanji._

" _Ahjumma tunggu janjimu Park Chanyeol."_

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chap. 7**

 _3 Tahun Kemudian..._

Terdengar bunyi sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu di dalam ruang makan rumah mewah tersebut, empat orang yang berada di ruang makan itu terlihat hikmat saat menikmati makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Namun suasana hikmat itu terpecah saat seorang yeoja paruh baya membuka percakapan.

"Chanyeol, dari tadi Eomma lihat kau hanya mengaduk – aduk makanan mu saja. Apa rasanya tidak enak?" Tanya yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah Eomma Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak selera." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan makanannya.

"Aish, kau ini! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu! Sudah tiga tahun ini kau selalu diam dan mengurung diri dikamar. Kau juga jarang sekali memakan makananmu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Chanyeol~ah?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Ya, benar! Apa kau ditinggalkan pacarmu?" Seorang yeoja muda yang bertanya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah yeoja itu, ia sangat kesal karena tebakan yeoja itu benar.

"Kau tidak perlu tau Park Yoora." Kata Chanyeol tajam.

"Yak! Kau ini juga sudah tidak sopan kepada noona mu sendiri. Apa yang terjadi padamu Chanyeol?"

"Sudahlah Eomma. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat." Chanyeol segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sudah tidak usah perdulikan eomma. Oh iya, kita membahas tentang namja yang diberita tadi saja Eomma, siapa tadi namanya?"

"Byun.. Bae-Baek.. Hyun kalau tidak salah." Ucap Eomma sambil berpikir.

 _Deg~_

Chanyeol yang belum begitu jauh menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar perkataan Eommanya.

"Ya! Kasihan sekali namja itu. Karena terlalu miskin ia rela mencopet."

"Ya, padahal ia masih muda dan cantik."

"Tampan dan imut Eomma." Kata Yoora mengkoreksi.

"Ya, haha."

Chanyeol segera kembali menuju meja makan, kemudian ia berdiri disamping eomma nya.

"Siapa namanya eomma?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jawab saja eomma."

"Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol memenjamkan matanya mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin saja namanya kebetulan sama.

"Bagaimana ciri – cirinya eomma?"

"Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Sudah jawab saja eomma!" Bentak Chanyeol kasar.

"Yak! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali!" Noona Chanyeol, Park Yoora berteriak marah.

"Aish, aku hanya ingin tau!"

Eomma terlihat kesal, namun ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja didepan anak – anak dan suaminya.

"Dia pendek, kurus, dan cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja."

Chanyeol mencoba menerawang, ciri – ciri yang disebutkan Eommanya sangat mirip dengan ciri – ciri Baekhyun. Namun, ia tidak berharap bahwa orang itu adalah Baekhyun. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, kapan lagi ia akan bertemu dengan BaekhyunNYA?

"Dimana Eomma?"

"Apanya?"

"Dikantor polisi mana ia ditahan?"

"Tentu saja dikantor polisi Seoul."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol langsung berlari ke arah depan rumahnya, tak lupa sebelumnya ia mengambil kunci mobil dan jaket.

"Anakmu itu sangat aneh Yeobo." Kata Eomma Chanyeol kepada namja paruh baya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Namja paruh baya itu hanya berdehem sambil menikmati makanannya yang hampir habis.

 **-oOo-**

Namja berkulit susu yang kita kenal sebagai Oh Sehun itu terlihat berkali – kali menegak minuman yang ada dihadapannya. Sesekali dari bibir nya terdengar racauan sebuah nama yang tidak asing.

Saat ia akan kembali menegak minumannya, seorang namja cantik menarik paksa agar minuman itu terlepas dari tangan Sehun.

"Lulu cantik! Kau ingin membuat aku marah eum?" Kata Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Yak! Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu Sehun~ah! Hyung tidak suka kalau kau bermabuk – mabukan terus!" Teriak namja yang dipanggil Lulu itu, yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Lulu? Kau yang membuat aku seperti ini. Kenapa kau pisahkan aku dulu dengannya?" Sehun berdiri dengan oleng. Ia memegang bahu Luhan dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan! Kau gila Oh Sehun! Hyung hanya melakukan hal yang benar!" Pekik Luhan. Ia mulai menangis.

"Begitu ya? Haha." Sehun tertawa dengar keras. Ia kemudian menguncang – guncng tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Lepaskan!" Teriak Luhan keras.

Sehun pun menghentikan guncangannya, dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Luhan.

Kemudian ia menatap Luhan dengan sendu.

"Ternyata kau mirip juga dengan Baekhyun."

"A-Apa?"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Luhan, Sehun langsung melumat bibir mungil Luhan.

Sepertinya ini diluar dari kesadaran Sehun. Karena ia terus melumat bibir itu, tanpa memperdulikan rontaan dari hyungnya tersebut.

"Lepa-sh-ka-anh—" Kata Luhan disela – sela ciuman mereka.

Sehun langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Luhan.

"Baekhyun kau sudah kembali!" Katanya sambil tertawa bahagia.

Sungguh Sehun terlihat seperti orang gila, mungkin karena ia mabuk. _Mungkin._

"Ini aku hyung-mu Sehun!" Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap bibirnya.

Ia tidak marah, ia tau bahwa kesadaran Sehun tidak normal.

"Aku tau! Baekhyun!" Kata Sehun lagi.

Tiba – tiba Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan itu ala Bridal Style.

Tanpa bisa dicegah ia pun membawa tubuh Luhan ke ranjangnya. Kemudian ia menindih dan mengunci pergerakan tubuh hyungnya itu.

Jelas saja perbuatan Sehun itu membuat Luhan takut setengah mati, bagaimana pun juga Sehun itu adik kandungnya. Ia tidak mau kalau adiknya itu sampai memperkosa dirinya. Itu benar – benar diluar akal pikiran. Apalagi Sehun menganggapnya sebagai Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan hyung! Sehun! Aku hyungmu!" Teriak Luhan menjadi – jadi.

Sehun tidak menghiraukan teriakan Luhan itu, ia malah kembali membungkan bibir mungil Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Air mata Luhan kembali membanjir, sungguh ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berusaha melepaskan diri dari serangan Sehun itu. Apalagi tangan Sehun sudah berada didalam bajunya.

"Se-hun~aahhh." Teriakan Luhan telah berubah menjadi desahan.

Siapapun pasti tidak akan tahan diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Malam ini kau milikku Baekhyun~ah." Kata Sehun sebelum menurunkan jilatannya ke leher Luhan.

"Sehuuuuuuunnnnaahh!"

' _Mianhae Hyung..'_

 **-oOo-**

 _'Brak!'_

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari dalam rumah sebuah yang cukup besar, teriakan juga terdengar saling sahut menyahut dari dalam. Sungguh suasana yang dapat memekakkan telinga.

"Kim Jong In! Apa kau sudah gila?! Appa membesarkanmu bukan untuk menjadi brengsek seperti ini! Bajingan kau!" Teriak namja paruh baya sambil menghancurkan apapun yang berada dihadapannya.

"Hiks.. Eomma benar - benar kecewa padamu Jong In!" Seorang yeoja menangis pilu disudut ruangan.

Sementara seorang namja muda yang bernama Kim Jong In, atau kita lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Kai sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Ia tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Jawab Appa! Kenapa kau sampai melakukan hal seperti itu hah?!" Teriak namja paruh baya itu lagi, Appa Kai.

"Appa terlalu berlebihan! Hal itu sudah sering terjadi, bahkan dari jaman dahulu pun sudah ada." Kata Kai yang menatap appanya tajam.

"Apa kau bilang? Bajingan kecil kau! Dari dulu juga orang tau bahwa itu perbuatan yang salah!" Ucap Appa Kai sembari memukuli Kai. Kai hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Sudah lepaskan Yeobo!" Pekik Eomma Kai. Ia berlari ke arah Kai dan Appanya.

"Anak ini memang perlu diberi pelajaran! Berani sekali dia berbicara seperti itu!" Appa Kai tetap memukuli Kai tanpa ampun.

"Sudah yeobo! Ku mohon." Eomma Kai kemudian berlutut memeluk kaki Appa Kai.

"Lepaskan! Bajingan kecil ini harus diberi pelajaran biar ia jera!" Appa Kai melepaskan tali pinggangnya. Ia pun memukuli Kai dengan tali pinggangnya itu. Membuat Kai jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan Appanya.

Kai menggigit bibirnya keras untuk mengurangi sakit yang ia rasakan. Sungguh cambukan Appanya benar - benar sakit. Tapi bagaimana lagi, itulah resiko yang harus ia hadapi.

"Sudah Yeobo! Sudah!" Pekik Eomma Kai sambil memeluk Kai dengan erat. Mau tidak mau Appa Kai kemudian menghentikan cambukannya. Ia pun berkacak pinggang didepan Istri dan anaknya itu.

"Pokoknya Appa tidak mau tau! Kau harus menikahi yeoja itu!" Kata Appa Kai dengan keras. Mendengar itu Kai pun mendongak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku tidak mau Appa!" Teriaknya keras.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau yang sudah menghamilinya, tapi kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Manusia macam apa kau ini hah?"

"Aku dijebak Appa!" Kai mencoba membela diri.

"Kau pikir ini drama murahan? Mana ada istilah seperti itu! Sekarang kau masuk kamar, dan tunggu waktu pernikahan kalian!" Kata Appa sambil berjalan pergi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

' _Dasar kau Yeoja Sialan!'_

 **-oOo-**

Suara dentuman musik memenuhi sebuah ruangan, lampu kelap - kelip dan bau alcohol juga menyeruak diruangan itu. Anda pasti sudah bisa menebak bukan? Jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut.

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi sedang duduk melamun disalah satu kursi disudut ruangan itu, tak menghiraukan suara musik yang mampu memekakkan telinga. Sesekali ia meraih gelas yang berisi minuman beralcohol.

Dari jauh terlihat seorang yeoja seksi berjalan menuju kearah namja itu, dengan senyum menggoda ia pun menyapa namja tinggi itu.

"Hai tampan, mau ku temani?" Tawar yeoja itu.

Namja tinggi itu mendongak, kemudian dengan senyum menawan ia mengibaskan tangannya. Tanda penolakan. Dengan merengut yeoja itu pun pergi dari hadapan namja tinggi itu.

"Kris hyung!" Panggil seorang namja manis yang tiba – tiba muncul kepada namja tinggi itu.

Namja tinggi yang ternyata adalah Kris itu menoleh, kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya.

Namja yang memanggil Kris tadi mendekat, lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kris.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Tanya namja manis itu sambil mengeraskan suaranya, berusaha mengimbangi suara musik diruangan itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kris singkat.

Namja manis itu menghela napas panjang. Kris tidak biasanya seperti ini.

"Apa hyung masih sedih?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Sedih atas?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Atas kematian yeoja chingu hyung."

Kris menunduk, ia sedikit tersenyum miris.

"Hyung tidak pernah sedih atas kematiannya. Hyung hanya kecewa pada diri hyung sendiri karena tidak bisa mencintainya."

Namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Selama dua tahun berpacaran hyung tidak pernah mencintainya." Kata Kris membuat namja manis itu sedikit mengerti.

"Kenapa hyung tidak mencintainya? Padahal dia kan cantik."

"Karena.. Karena hyung mencintai orang lain."

"Siapa?" Tanya namja manis itu penasaran.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun."

Namja manis itu mengepalkan tangannya. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan pun ia sudah tau siapa namja itu. Ia mengenal namja yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Hyung s-suka namja?" Tanya namja itu lagi gugup.

"Ya. Hyung sangat mencintainya. Hyung menyesal telah menolaknya dulu. Padahal kalau dulu kami bersama, pasti sekarang hyung sangat bahagia."

Namja manis menunduk mendengar perkataan Kris. Ada rasa sesak didadanya saat mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya. Bahkan saat yeoja chingunya ketahuan selingkuh pun ia tidak merasakan sesesak ini.

"Hyung bahkan merasa ingin mati saat tahu bahwa ia menghilang. Kau lihat ini? Hyung pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri." Kata Kris sambil menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya. Melihat bekas itu namja manis itu merinding, padahal sejujurnya dulu ia sangat sering mencelakakan korban pelecehan yang ia lakukan bersama temannya.

"Hyung—"

"Eum?"

"Hyung jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin ia sudah mati." Ucap namja itu tak berperasaan.

Kris menatap namja itu tajam, kemudian ia meraih wajah namja itu.

"Walaupun ia sudah mati, tapi dihatiku ia tetap hidup." Kata Kris membuat namja itu berkeringat dingin.

"H-Hyung."

Kris melepaskan tangannya, kemudian ia meneguk minumannya sampai habis.

"Huang Zitao! Temani hyung malam ini." Kata Kris sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ba-Baik hyung."

 _'Kena kau hyung! '_

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah kantor polisi yang beberapa meter dihadapannya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu kantor polisi itu dengan perasaan tak karuan. Ia benar - benar berharap kalau namja itu adalah Baekhyun. Karena pencariannya selama 3 tahun ini sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Jadi ia sangat berharap namja itu adalah Baekhyun. Ia sudah merasa mati karena tidak tahan untuk menahan kerinduan.

Ketika ia memasuki ruangan itu, seorang polisi menahan langkahnya.

"Bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Polisi itu sopan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan polisi itu sejenak. Kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya ragu.

"Ya.. Aku ingin melihat namja yang ditangkap karena kasus pencopetan."

"Oh, apa kau keluarganya?" Tanya Polisi itu lagi.

"A-Aku hanya ingin melihat apa aku mengenal namja itu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memandang berkeliling.

Polisi itu mengangguk, kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan menyuruh temanku membawanya kemari." Polisi itu pun terlihat menuju kearah polisi lain. Setelah berbincang sebentar kemudian teman Polisi tadi menuju kesebuah ruangan.

Sementara Chanyeol menunggu dengan perasaan yang tak karuan, sulit untuk digambarkan.

Setelah beberapa lama, polisi yang masuk keruangan tadi keluar dengan seorang namja kecil dengan pakaian lusuh. Namja itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

Polisi dan namja kecil itu pun berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Setelah sampai dihadapan Chanyeol, polisi tadi tersenyum sebentar.

"Apa anda mengenal namja ini?" Tanya polisi yang bername tag Lee SooMan itu.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia memperhatikan namja itu dari atas kebawah. Secara fisik namja itu memang terlihat seperti Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tidak tahu wajahnya karena namja itu terus menunduk.

"Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya." Kata Chanyeol.

Lee SooMan mengangguk, kemudian mengangkat wajah namja kecil itu.

 _ **'Deg~'**_

 _'Yeollie.'_

Seluruh persendian Chanyeol serasa ingin lepas saat melihat wajah namja kecil itu. Namja kecil itu Baekhyun. Yah, Baekhyun **NYA**.

Ia sungguh senang saat melihat wajah namja yang ia cintai itu. Namun disisi lain ia merasa sangat sedih, karena namja yang ia cintai terlihat sangat kurus dan wajahnya sangat kotor. Menunjukkan betapa menderitanya namja kecil itu.

"Apa kau mengenalnya anak muda?" Suara Lee SooMan membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Ia segera mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sangat mengenalnya."

"Ah syukurlah."

"Aku akan menjaminnya agar bisa keluar dari sini."

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol tak henti - hentinya menciumi wajah Baekhyun, tak ia perdulikan meski wajah namja cantik itu sangat kotor. Ia bahkan tak melewatkan satu senti pun wajah Baekhyun, ia terus saja menciumi untuk menyalurkan rasa rindunya.

"Baekkie~ah! Bicaralah!" Kata Chanyeol serak. Sedari tadi ia hanya menangis, tak mampu melihat keadaan namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Benar - benar menggenaskan.

"Baekkie~ah?" Ucap Chanyeol lagi, ia memeluk tubuh kurus itu semakin erat.

"Aku mencintaimu! Ayo jawab Baekkie! Kau belum pernah menjawab itu!"

 _Diam~_

Lagi - lagi Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"A-Aku sudah menemukanmu! Dan lihat, aku sudah lebih dewasa Baekkie! Aku.. Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya!"

Chanyeol semakin terisak, ia tidak peduli kalau ada orang yang melihat keadaannya yang memalukan itu dibalik kaca mobilnya.

"Baekkie~ah? Jawab aku!" Kata Chanyeol dengan keras.

Lagi - lagi Baekhyun tidak merespon, wajahnya masih saja datar.

"Kau tau? Aku sudah berjanji kepada Eomma mu untuk membawa mu pulang padanya. Kau tidak merindukan Eomma?" Tanya Chanyeol melembut, ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"E-Eomma?" Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol sangat senang mendengar respon Baekhyun tersebut.

"Ya, Eomma mu. Dia menunggumu Baekkie."

Air mata mengalir dari mata sipit Baekhyun, ia menangis.

"Eomma.."

Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangan dari kantongnya, kemudian mengusap air mata namja cantik itu.

"Jangan menangis Baekkie~ah, aku akan membawamu padanya. Aku berjanji."

Tangis Baekhyun semakin keras, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa rindu pada Eommanya dan tentu saja pada Chanyeol, namja yang sangat ia cintai sampai sekarang.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun, membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk namja cantik itu. Ia juga menangis pilu. Karena ia juga sakit saat melihat Baekhyun sakit. Baekhyun adalah segala - galanya bagi dirinya.

 **-oOo-**

"Mandilah Baekkie." Kata Chanyeol lembut saat mereka sudah berada di apartemen Chanyeol. Selama ini Chanyeol memang tinggal sendiri diapartemennya, sesekali Eommanya akan datang untuk melihatnya. Namun sejak 2 tahun terakhir ia sudah kembali kerumah orang tuanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi, Chanyeol menuntunnya.

"Pakai baju ini ya?"

Baekhyun lagi - lagi mengangguk.

Setelah Baekhyun masuk, Chanyeol segera berlari keluar apartemen. Ia akan membeli makanan untuk Baekhyun.

 **-oOo-**

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Chanyeol sudah kembali, ditangannya terlihat bungkusan makanan.

"Baekkie, cepat sekali mandinya?" Heran Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun duduk dikasur. Baekhyun memakai baju hangat bergambar pororo, bawahannya ia memakai celana training Chanyeol yang sudah kekecilan.

Chanyeol mendekat karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung dijawab, ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Membuat wangi _shampoo_ menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, matanya fokus menatap kearah pintu.

"Baekkie~ah, jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak sanggup." Kata Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca - kaca. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol, kemudian ia memandang seperti tatapan memohon. Membuat Chanyeol bingung setengah mati.

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya kasar, kemudian tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Pokoknya Baekkie harus makan! Karena kalau tidak, aku tidak akan memberikan Baekkie susu rasa _Chocolate._ " Kata Chanyeol berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

Baekhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol. Ia menggeleng lemah.

"A-Aku tidak suka rasa _Chocolate_. Aku suka rasa _Strawberry._ " Kata Baekhyun sangat lirih.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sangat mendengar itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa keras.

"Ya! Aku akan memberikan Baekkie susu rasa _Strawberry_!" Ucap Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Janji?"

"Ya.. Aku berjanji"

Baekhyun tersenyum membuat Chanyeol terpukau. Ia benar - benar merindukan senyuman itu, senyuman seindah matahari.

Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Menggigit hidung kecil itu dengan gemas. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, membuat ia tak sadar mempoutkan bibirnya.

 _Chu~_

Tanpa diduga Chanyeol mencium bibir itu tanpa nafsu. Bibir manis yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia sempat berpikir apakah ini mimpi? Tapi Baekhyun terasa sangat nyata.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol menidurkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, sibuk menelusuri wajah indah namja cantik itu dengan tangannya. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil saat mengingat kejadian tadi, dimana saat selesai makan malam Baekhyun merengek minta susu _Strawberry_. Membuat Chanyeol harus berlari ke mini market disamping apartemen nya. Untung saja mini market itu belum tutup.

Ia pun menghentikan tawanya karena takut malaikat kecilnya itu terganggu.

Benar – benar pemandangan yang indah melihat wajah damai Baekhyun saat tidur. Chanyeol saja sedari tadi tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja cantik itu.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol kembali menelusuri wajah damai itu.

"Kau sudah 23 tahun Baekkie~ah, tapi kenapa wajah mu makin kelihatan muda? Ck.. Membuat aku iri saja"

"Orang - orang pun juga pasti iri dengan wajahmu itu. Sudah imut, cantik, muda, ah.. Kau benar - benar sempurna."

"Aku yakin saat Kris sialan itu melihatmu, ia juga pasti akan iri. Karena wajahnya dulu saja sudah kelihatan tua sekali, apalagi sekarang.. Haha.. Namja brengsek itu."

"Kenangan yang menyakitkan."

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, memutar kembali memory lama dalam ingatannya. Tapi ia cepat menepis pikiran yang menyakitkan itu.

"Selamat tidur Baekkie~ah. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mengecup singkat bibir berwarna pink itu. Kemudian menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuannya. Berkali – kali ia menciumi pipi putih namja cantik itu, membuat si pemilik pipi semakin memerah.

"Yeollie, jangan seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Kemudian menundukkan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Aku malu." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, dengan lembut ia kembali menciumi wajah Baekhyun. Setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Ia pun menatap lembut wajah cantik itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau sekarang Baekkie menceritakan tentang perjalanan Baekkie selama 3 tahun ini." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tersebut, namun Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang _Special_."

"Benarkah?"

"Itu menyakitkan." Lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera mendudukkan Baekhyun.

"M-maaf Baekkie~ah." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

Ia lupa bahwa selama 3 tahun itu merupakan sisi kelam kehidupan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa – apa. Kau memang seharusnya mengetahui semua itu."

"T-tidak. Tidak usah Baekkie~ah." Kata Chanyeol panik.

"Waktu itu aku bekerja di salah satu restoran sebagai pelayan." Baekhyun memulai ceritanya.

Sementara Chanyeol yang sempat ingin menghentikan, menjadi terdiam. Ia juga penasaran.

"Hidupku normal selama beberapa tahun disana. Aku punya seorang teman, dia sangat baik padaku. Kami tinggal bersama." Baekhyun berhenti sebentar, kemudian menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Namun kehidupanku berubah ketika temanku memiliki pacar. Pacar nya sangat matrealistis. Temanku bahkan sering meminjam uang padaku. Semula karena aku kasihan padanya aku meminjamkan uangku. Namun akhir – akhir itu ia sering memukulku karena aku tidak mau meminjamkan uang padanya. Aku tidak meminjamkannya karena aku ingin menabung agar bisa pulang kerumah." Tiba – tiba tangis Baekhyun pecah. Membuat Chanyeol memeluknya dengan panik.

"Pada hari dimana aku ingin pulang kerumah, ia mencuri semua uangku. Lalu ia kabur. Kemudian setelah itu aku diusir dari rumah kontrakan kami, karena aku tidak mampu membayar uang sewanya. Berhari – hari aku bekerja keras. Namun pada hari itu, restoran tempat ku bekerja ditutup karena bangkrut. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi. Pikiran ku sangat pendek sehingga aku mencopet di dalam kereta bawah tanah. Aku benar – benar pembawa sial! Hiks.."

Tak terasa air mata Chanyeol juga mengalir saat mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Entah kenapa kesialan selalu mendatangi namja yang ia cintai itu. Sungguh saat ini juga ia ingin berteriak marah kepada Tuhan, kenapa Tuhan sangat senang melihat mataharinya itu menderita?

"Jangan menangis Baekkie~ah, mungkin kalau saat itu kau tidak ditangkap, kita pasti tidak akan bertemu seperti ini." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku memang pembawa sial Yeoliie!" Kata Baekhyun disela – sela tangisannya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak pembawa sial Baekkie~ah! Kau keberuntunganku!"

Chanyeol menangkup wajah cantik itu, kemudian mempersempit jarak diwajah mereka.

Membuat kedua bibir itu menyatu sempurna.

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku akan segera menikahimu!" Ucap Chanyeol disela – sela ciuman mereka.

 **-oOo-**

"Baekkie, apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap berada disini sampai aku keluar. Aku tidak akan lama. Apa kau mengerti?" Kata Chanyeol saat mereka berada didepan sebuah rumah mewah.

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Ia menatap rumah mewah itu sebentar.

"Berjanjilah Baekkie.."

"Aku janji Yeollie."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Sebelum melangkah masuk, ia terlebih dahulu mencium bibir mungil itu.

Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam rumah mewah yang notabene adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Ketika ia sudah masuk kedalam, ia melihat keluarganya sedang bersantai. Kebetulan hari itu adalah hari minggu. Appa nya sedang membaca koran, Eommanya sedang menonton televisi, sementara Noonanya sedang melihat majalah fashion.

"Aku ingin bicara." Kata Chanyeol tiba – tiba sehingga mengejutkan keluarganya.

"Yak! Kau ini mengejutkan saja!" Kesal Noona Chanyeol, Yoora.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak pulang? Membuat khawatir saja." Kata Eomma.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau Eomma khawatir tentu Eomma sudah menelepon ku!" Ucap Chanyeol tajam.

"Yak! Sebagai anak yang baik kau seharusnya menelepon Eomma mu kan!" Bela Yoora.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal. Lagi – lagi ia selalu salah.

"Aku ingin bicara!" Katanya akhirnya.

"Bicaralah, Eomma sedang sibuk."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, padahal Eommanya sedang menonton, tapi ia mengatakan sibuk? _WTH!_

Chanyeol kemudian menatap Appanya, Appa nya ini memang selalu mengacuhkannya. Tidak pernah menganggapnya ada.

"Aku ingin menikah!" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengeraskan suaranya.

Eommanya yang semula fokus menatap ke layar televisi kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol karena kaget. Sementara Appanya yang semula sibuk membaca, kini menatap Chanyeol. Hanya Noona nya yang tidak peduli. Ia masih saja sibuk dengan majalah fashionnya.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Eomma mencoba memastikan pendengarannya.

"Aku ingin menikahi pacarku." Kata Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa? Apa kau sudah menghamilinya?" Tanya Eomma lagi.

"Tidak! Dia tidak hamil. Karena aku akan menikahi seorang namja!"

"APAAA?!" Ketiganya mengucapkan kata yang sama dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Ya! Aku akan menikahi namja!"

"Apa kau sudah gila Park Chanyeol?!" Teriak Appa dengan keras. Suaranya terdengar sampai keluar rumah. Membuat Baekhyun yang mendengar itu menunduk takut.

"Ya aku memang sudah gila!"

 _PLAK!_

Satu tamparan mengenai wajah tampan Chanyeol. Appa nya lah pelakunya.

"Kenapa kau tumbuh menjadi anak bodoh seperti itu hah?!" Teriak Appa lagi.

"Appa bertanya padaku? Kenapa tidak Appa tanya kepada diri Appa sendiri? Memangnya Appa pernah bertanya soal kehidupanku layaknya seorang Appa kepada anaknya? Pernah? Tidak pernah! Bahkan Appa tidak pernah menganggapku anak! Iyakan?"

"Tutup mulutmu Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak tahu apa – apa!"

"Tidak tahu? Memangnya apa yang perlu ku ketahui? Tidak ada!"

 _Plak! Plak! Plak!_

Tamparan berkali – kali mendarat diwajah tampan Chanyeol, membuat pipinya semakin merah.

"Jangan harap kau akan menikahi namja sialan yang sudah berani membodohimu itu! Jangan harap!" Teriak Appa Chanyeol lagi.

Dan itu juga terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

Ia mengepalkan tangan mungilnya kuat, dengan terisak ia kemudian berlari dari tempat itu.

Ia tidak tahan mendengar semuanya. Sangat sakit.

"Aku tetap akan menikahinya!" Chanyeol tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya.

"Kalau kau sampai menikahi namja itu! Jangan harap kau bisa kembali kerumah ini! Dan juga jangan pernah mengakui bahwa kau anak kami! Karena kami tidak punya anak menjijikkan sepertimu!"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar itu semua. Ia menutup matanya dengan keras.

"Yeobo sudahlah!" Ucap Eomma Chanyeol sambil mengusap pundak suaminya.

"Camkan itu Park Chanyeol!"

 **-oOo-**

Namja mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Yah, dia benar - benar tidak tau kemana kakinya akan membawa. Pikirannya sibuk memutar kembali kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, benar - benar sakit saat mengingat hal itu. Ya, Chanyeol memang tidak pantas untuknya, Chanyeol sempurna. Masa depannya terjamin, tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya pantas menjadi sampah.

Sepanjang jalan ia hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi, tak ia hiraukan pandangan aneh ketika orang lain menatapnya. Air matanya juga tak berhenti mengalir. Sungguh menyedihkan. Kesakitan memang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Tak terasa kaki mungilnya membawa ia menuju sungai Han. Tidak buruk. Mungkin ia dapat menerjunkan dirinya, dengan begitu semua masalah yang dihadapinya akan hilang. Benar - benar pikiran yang sempit.

Namun, entah kenapa kaki mungilnya kembali melangkah. Menjauhi sungai Han yang indah. Oh ayolah, kenapa kaki mungil? Kenapa kau terus melangkah? Tidakkah kau dapat melihat gerbang kebahagiaan menantimu dialirannya sungai itu?

 _Benar – benar bodoh!_

Tiba - tiba namja cantik itu berhenti, entah kenapa ia merasa sakit didadanya. Bukan karena ia punya penyakit jantung, tapi karena mengingat bahwa ia harus berpisah kembali dengan Chanyeol. Itu hal yang benar - benar menyakitkan. Ia bahkan meremas dada kirinya. Sakit sekali.

Kemudian ia kembali melangkah dengan perasaan sedih. Sangat sedih, mungkin tak bisa untuk digambarkan.

Namun tiba - tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan mungilnya, menyalurkan rasa hangat dari tangan pemiliknya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Bukankah sudah kukatakan apapun yang terjadi kau harus menungguku?" Tanya namja itu. Mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Y-Yeollie." Tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada namja dihadapannya.

"Kenapa menangis lagi, hah? Aku sudah disini Baekkie." Tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh pipi mulusnya. Mengusap lembut pipi itu.

"K-kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia merendahkan badannya agar bisa berhadapan dengan wajah Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya berada dipundak namja cantik itu.

"Kenapa? Pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja aku disini untuk memenuhi janjiku yaitu menikahimu."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya karena tidak menyangka Chanyeol berani mempertahankan cinta mereka.

"Yak! Lihat wajahmu sangat acak - acakan. Pantas saja saat aku bertanya pada orang mereka langsung mengenalmu, ternyata kau sangat mencolok. Rambut dan baju yang acak - acakan, mata sembab yang penuh air mata, dan lihat ingusmu kemana - mana, benar - benar seperti anak yang kehilangan Eommanya."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Chanyeol merasa gemas.

"Aku tidak ingusan." Protes Baekhyun.

"Lalu ini apa, hah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk disekitar hidung Baekhyun.

"Itu air mata!"

"Benarkah?"

"Aish..."

Melihat Baekhyun yang sedang kesal, Chanyeol pun langsung mengecup singkat bibir mungil itu.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Asin."

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, benar – benar terlihat menggemaskan.

"Yak!"

"Hahaha.. Aku bercanda. Bibirmu sangat manis, madu saja kalah."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah muram.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Mereka tidak akan menganggapmu anak lagi Yeollie."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Kemudian membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya.

"Sejak awal mereka memang tidak pernah menganggapku anak mereka."

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Yeollie."

"Ah sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kita bersama."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Kemudian kedua wajah itu kembali menyatu, saling menyalurkan cinta kasih mereka. Cukup lama, hingga Baekhyun memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Sudah siap menuju kebahagiaan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Eomma mertua kami akan datang!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan riang.

Keduanya pun tertawa sambil berpegangan tangan menyambut kebahagiaan yang menanti mereka.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next Chap End. Terima kasih udah ngikutin FF gak jelas ini :)**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan ChanBaek dan pasangan lain? Apakah berakhir bahagia?**

 **Jawabannya ada di next Chapter :v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love** **in** **a Cruel** **World Sequel**

 **Title : Love in a Cruel World**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- And All EXO members**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Shounen-ai! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! Yang gak suka BoyxBoy mending kembali..**

 **Summary : Baekhyun membuat iklan keperjakaannya disalah satu situs xxx karena ia harus membayar uang sekolah secepatnya. Apa jadinya jika ternyata ia menerima penawaran dari namja yang ia cintai sekaligus membenci dirinya? Apa yang akan terjadi?**

 **Happy Reading.. ^^**

 **Chap. 8**

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol, ia terlihat sangat lelah. Apalagi mereka langsung melakukan perjalanan ke rumah Eomma nya.

"Baekkie~ah?" Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi lembut Baekhyun. Sesekali ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena gugup.

"Tidak apa – apa Chanyeol~ah, Baekhyun pasti kecapekan." Kata seorang yeoja paruh baya sambil mengusap sisa - sisa air matanya. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka sibuk melepas rindu satu sama lain. Benar - benar terlihat seperti reuni ibu dan anak.

"Ya E-Eomma."

Hening.

Keduanya masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing - masing. Tapi pandangan mereka terpusat pada satu titik, yaitu Baekhyun.

"Eomma tidak menyangka kau tetap mencarinya selama tiga tahun ini. Ternyata kau memenuhi janjimu Chanyeol~ah." Ucap Eomma Baekhyun, air mata kembali menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Ya, Eomma. Aku sudah berjanji, aku tidak mungkin mengingkari."

"Terima kasih, terima kasih Chanyeol~ah!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"E-Eomma." Panggil Chanyeol gugup.

"Ya, Chanyeol~ah?"

"I-Itu.. A-Aku ingin menikahi Baekkie."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menikahinya Eomma."

Eomma Baekhyun menunduk, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Eomma tidak akan melarangmu, lakukan apa yang menurut kalian yang terbaik."

"T-terima kasih Eomma." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menciumi pipi Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar bahwa Eomma Baekhyun sedang menatapnya.

"M-maaf Eomma, aku terlalu bahagia." Chanyeol tertawa kikuk.

"Tidak apa – apa. Eomma maklum."

Chanyeol kembali tertawa, dalam hati ia mengagumi hati mulia Calon mertua nya itu.

"Jadi kapan kalian ingin menikah?" Tanya Eomma sembari mendekat dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau bisa dalam waktu dekat ini Eomma."

"Dimana?"

"Mm.. Aku tidak punya uang untuk menikah diluar negri, jadi apa tidak apa - apa kalau kami menikah disini saja Eomma?"

"Kau tau kan kalau di Korea tidak bisa menikah sesama jenis Chanyeol~ah. Jadi—"

"Ah itu.. Ada tempat yang bisa melakukan pernikahan sesama jenis, yah walaupun harus secara rahasia." Kata Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Eomma Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja Eomma. Sudah banyak yang menikah disana. Dan kami nanti akan menjadi salah satunya." Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

Eomma hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa, menurutnya calon menantunya itu sangat lucu.

"Kenapa Eomma?" Heran Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa – apa. Eomma akan mengurus pernikahan kalian."

"Wah! Terima kasih Eomma!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk saat melihat Chanyeol menatap kearahnya, ia benar - benar terlihat canggung. Apalagi semua mata tertuju padanya. Ya, ia sedang mengandeng tangan Appa kandungnya yang membawa ia menuju altar pernikahan. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Appa kandung Baekhyun berada disini, itu karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri yang menemuinya langsung. Meminta izin padanya.

Walaupun Appanya sempat marah dan tidak setuju, namun akhirnya ia luluh saat mendengar perjuangan cinta mereka.

Jadi disinilah Baekhyun, didalam sebuah gereja tua yang berjalan diiringi Appanya. Senyum mengembang tatkala matanya menangkap senyuman orang - orang yang ditujukan padanya. Tidak banyak yang hadir, hanya sekitar 20 orang yang bersedia menghadiri pernikahan terlarang itu.

Kemudian ia juga melemparkan senyum kearah Eommanya, dari bibirnya terlihat gerakan yang mengatakan _'Jangan menangis.'_ karena Eommanya sedang tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

Ketika ia sudah berada dihadapan Chanyeol, Appanya langsung menyerahkan tangan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar - benar gugup.

"Aku menyerahkan anakku padamu. Jaga dia dengan baik." Kata Appa Baekhyun sembari tersenyum

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya Appa."

Appa Baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya, kemudian ia mundur kebelakang. Sebelumnya ia sempat mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Setelah Appa Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat sempurna Baekkie~ah." Kata Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun dari bawah keatas.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu, walaupun ia memakai jas putih tapi aura kecantikannya tidak berkurang. Ia tidak mau memakai gaun seperti yang diinginkan Chanyeol, karena ia namja. Ia tidak mau kodratnya sebagai namja jatuh.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya Baekkie~ah." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum menghadap pendeta.

 **-oOo-**

Terlihat 2 orang namja sedang berpelukan disebuah ranjang mungil, keduanya terlihat saling tertawa.

"Yak! Geli Yeollie!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil memukuli dada Chanyeol.

"Haha. Aku sudah tau kelemahanmu Baekkie~ah. Ternyata ditengkuk. Haha." Kata Chanyeol tertawa, ia terlihat berusaha menghentikan pukulan Baekhyun tersebut.

"Aish! Aku tidak suka kau tahu Yeollie!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan sekarang suami mu Baekkie~ah."

"Walaupun kau suamiku, tapi bukan berarti kau harus tau." Baekhyun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya

"Baiklah, baiklah! Haha."

"Jangan sentuh tengkukku, apa kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah, tapi kalau menyentuh yang lain boleh kan?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Yak! Tidak mau! Tidak boleh!" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya didada. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa lucu.

"Kenapa? Ini kan malam pertama kita? Ayolah Baekkie." Goda Chanyeol sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Tidak mau! Dasar pervert! Otak yadong! Otak mesu~~mpph." Baekhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan kata - katanya karena Chanyeol sudah membungkam bibirnya dalam

Sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman panas pun terjadi, Chanyeol sangat ganas saat mencium bibir Baekhyun, seperti ia sedang melahap makanan saja. Tangannya bahkan sudah bergerilya ke dalam baju namja cantik itu. Namun Baekhyun menolak, dengan susah payah ia mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya.

Ciuman panas mereka pun terpaksa terlepas, keduanya terlihat terengah - engah dengan wajah memerah.

"Dasar pervert!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa, matanya tertuju pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya malam ini bibirmu akan bengkak Baby, dan besok pagi aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa berjalan."

"Apa?!"

"Ayo kita lakukan Baby, aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Tidak mau! Yakk! Mmphh—".

 **-oOo-**

Luhan terlihat menangis pilu dipojok ruangan, tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat.

Sementara seorang namja tampan berkulit susu sedang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Hyung, aku benar - benar minta maaf. Aku salah. Aku memang gila pada malam itu. Tolong jangan begini hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil berusaha mendekat, namun Luhan berteriak marah padanya.

"Jangan dekati aku brengsek!"

"Hyung A-aku—"

"Diam! Aku tidak butuh adik brengsek sepertimu!" Teriak Luhan lagi.

"Yak! Xi Luhan! Tenangkan dirimu!" Sehun juga ikut berteriak.

Luhan membenamkan kepalanya kedalam lututnya. Ia masih terisak.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab hyung." Kata Sehun melembut.

Luhan mendongak, ia menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu brengsek? Bertanggung jawab apa?"

"Aku akan bersamamu selamanya hyung."

Luhan tertawa keras, kemudian ia menarik kerah baju Sehun.

"Maksudmu aku tidak akan menikah begitu? Aku sudah 27 tahun Oh Sehun! Eomma sudah menyuruhku agar segera menikah!" Kata Luhan dengan keras.

"Aku yang akan menikahimu hyung!"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Apa? Apa katamu? Menikahiku? Lucu sekali! Haha."

"Aku serius! Dan berhentilah memanggilku brengsek!" Ucap Sehun tajam.

"Aku juga serius! Ini benar - benar lucu! Hyung dan dongsaeng menikah? What the?"

"Apa kau lupa bahwa kau itu Xi Luhan? Kita hanya satu Eomma, tapi beda Appa. Jadi kita bukan saudara kandung."

"Tetap saja kau saudaraku! Kita lahir dari rahim yang sama!"

Sehun terdiam, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa kau lupa itu Oh Sehun?"

Sehun kemudian menatap Luhan dengan tersenyum.

"Aku ingat, sangat ingat. Tapi aku tetap akan menikahimu!"

"Apa? Kau jangan gila Oh Sehun!" Luhan menatap tidak percaya.

"Setelah aku lulus kuliah, lebih baik kita langsung wajib militer. Setelah itu aku akan membawa hyung tinggal di China. Kita menikah disana."

"Apa?!" Lagi - lagi Luhan kaget. Ia tidak menyangka adiknya itu benar – benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Ikuti kata - kataku Xi Luhan! Jangan membantah! Aku.. Aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu!"

"APA?!"

 **-oOo-**

"Jong In~ah kau sudah selesai? Cepatlah nanti kita terlambat!" Teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya dari arah ruang tamu rumah mereka.

Dengan senyum yang merekah keluar lah seorang namja berkulit tan dari kamarnya.

"Aigoo~ Eomma tidak sabaran sekali" Kata namja ia sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, ini kan hari pernikahanmu. Eomma tidak mau sampai terlambat."

Jong In atau Kai tertawa. Kemudian ia merangkul Eommanya.

"Aku juga sangat tidak sabaran sekali Eomma. Ini akan menjadi hari bersejarah dalam hidupku."

Yeoja itu menatap heran.

"Bukannya selama ini kau menolak? Tapi kenapa hari ini kau malah bahagia begitu? Aneh."

"Jadi Eomma lebih senang kalau aku menolak pernikahan ini ya?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda hari ini. Padahal biasanya kau mati – matian menolak pernikahan ini kan."

Kai kembali ingin melayangkan protesnya, namun Eommanya malah menariknya keluar.

"Sudah cepat, Appa mu sudah lama menunggu."

 **-oOo-**

Setelah sampai di dalam mobil, Kai hanya tersenyum dengan lebar sambil menatap kearah jalan. Ia juga bersenandung dengan ceria. Ada apa dengannya?

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima—" Senandung Kai.

Eomma menatap Kai dari kaca spion.

"Yak! Hentikan lagu aneh mu itu." Kata Eomma dengan kesal.

Kai hanya tersenyum lebar, mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, tiba – tiba handphone Appa nya berdering, menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Dengan malas – malas-an Appa Kai pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?" Jawab Appa Kai.

"..."

Kai yang berada di kursi belakang sudah menyeringai semakin lebar.

"APA?!" Kaget Appa Kai, matanya membelalak kaget.

Eomma Kai juga kaget saat mendengar kekagetan Suaminya itu.

"Ada apa Yeobo?"

"..."

"Baik, kami akan segera kesana." Kata Appa Kai sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kemudian ia memutar balikkan arah mobilnya.

"Ada apa Yeobo? Kenapa panik begitu?" Tanya Eomma Kai lagi.

"Calon menantu kita keguguran."

"Apa?" Kaget Kai dan Eommanya bersamaan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu Appa?" Tanya Kai dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran.

"Appa tidak tau, kata Appanya sebelumnya ia masih baik – baik saja."

Kai terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia menyeringai tipis.

"Hentikan mobilnya Appa!" Teriak Kai tiba – tiba.

Tentu saja teriakan Kai tersebut mengagetkan Appanya, sampai Appanya mengerem mendadak.

"Yak! Anak bodoh! Kau ini ingin mencelakakan kami, hah?" Teriak Appa Kai tak kalah keras.

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya! Dan juga tidak akan mau menikahinya lagi!" Ucap Kai tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Appanya.

"Apa? apa maksudmu Jong In?"

"Eomma sudah lihat sendiri kan? Dia bahkan tidak mampu menjaga anakku. Ia tidak sayang kepada calon bayi kami! Aku tidak suka yeoja seperti itu!"

"Itu diluar kendalinya Jong In!" Kata Appa Kai marah.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak akan menikahi yeoja tidak bertanggung jawab itu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kai segera keluar dari mobilnya, tak ia perdulikan teriakan dari Appa dan Eommanya.

"Yeah! Sekarang aku bebas!" Teriak Kai sambil berlari. Ia terus saja berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Haha.. Yeoja bodoh! Kau pikir kau bisa bermain – main dengan ku? Tidak akan bodoh! Kalau kau licik, aku lebih licik!"

"Kau pikir buat apa aku pergi kerumah mu pagi – pagi sekali kalau tidak untuk mencelakaimu? Haha.. Dasar bodoh! "

 **-oOo-**

Kris menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika matahari pagi mengusik tidurnya, ia pun meregangkan ototnya sambil menguap.

"Sudah bangun hyung?"

Kris terkejut saat mendengar suara orang asing dikamarnya.

"Ta-Tao? Kenapa kau berada dikamarku?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Hyung tidak ingat dengan yang kita lakukan tadi malam?" Tao balik bertanya.

Kris memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut, mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Tidak begitu ingat."

"Perlu ku ingatkan hyung?" Tanya Tao lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Ya."

Tao kemudian berjalan mendekati Kris. Ia mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya. Setelah itu ia menunjukkan kepada Kris, membuat Kris kaget setengah mati.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin! Kita tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" Kata Kris dengan keras.

Tao tertawa melihat wajah panik Kris.

"Kau masih tidak ingat hyung? Ck! Padahal aku sudah merelakan bokong ku untuk kau nikmati! Dasar tiang sialan!"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya masih tidak percaya, namun ketika ia melihat tubuhnya ia menjadi histeris.

"Kau yang sialan! Kau menjebak ku! Arrgghhh!"

"Hahaha." Tawa Tao bergema. Ia kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada didalam kamar itu.

"Bagaimana kalau video ini ku jual ya? Hemm.. Pasti laku keras.. Haha." Tao kembali tertawa.

"Sialan! Jangan lakukan itu!" Teriak Kris panik.

"Pasti terjual mahal. Apalagi kau kan seorang model terkenal hyung. Haha."

Kris berdecak kesal. Ia mengacak – acak rambutnya.

"Apa sebenarnya mau mu Tao? Ayo katakan!"

"Mau ku? Mmm.. Apa ya?"

"Ayo katakan cepat!" Teriak Kris bergema.

"Sabar hyung.. Haha.. Baiklah aku mau kau menjadi pacarku hyung!"

"Apa?!" Kris terkaget – kaget. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran namja yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Setelah ku pikir – pikir berpacaran dengan Yeoja tidak ada untungnya. Mereka hanya punya tubuh, bukan uang. Jadi mulai sekarang kita berpacaran, dan hyung harus memberikan aku uang tiap hari. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Apa?" Kris membelalakkan matanya kaget. Bagaimana mungkin namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik ternyata se-jahat, dan se-matre itu. Benar – benar tidak menyangka.

"Karena kita baru berpacaran, sebagai permulaan hyung harus membelikan ku tas _Gucci_ lima." Kata Tao tak memperdulikan kekagetan Kris.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada penolakan hyung! Ingat video kita akan tersebar!"

"Tidaaaaakkkk! Panda sialan!"

"Hahaha."

 **-oOo-**

"Mwo? Kau ingin mengadopsi anak?" Teriak Chanyeol menggelegar hingga ke penjuru apartemen mereka. Padahal ini sudah malam.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup telinganya karena teriakan suaminya itu.

"Aish! Suaramu bisa pelan tidak sih?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Maaf, tapi aku sangat kaget Baekkie~ah. Kau serius?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku sangat serius."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaganya?"

"Tentu saja Eomma. Aku yang akan bekerja."

"Apa? Yak! Apa yang kau katakan? Mengadopsi anak? Lalu sekarang bekerja? Aish."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka kita mengadopsi anak?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku suka. Hanya saja aku tidak mau kau bekerja Baekkie~ah." Jawab Chanyeol sembari memangku Baekhyun. Daritadi mereka hanya duduk berhadapan ditempat tidur.

"Lalu kita makan apa kalau tidak bekerja? Sudahlah, aku akan bekerja. Kau kuliahlah dengan baik."

Chanyeol tertawa gusar.

"Yak! Baekkie~ah! Aku suamimu. Aku yang akan bekerja untukmu."

"Ck! Kau ini! Luluskan saja dulu kuliah mu setelah itu baru bekerja."

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya aku akan bekerja paruh waktu!" Lagi - lagi Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Yak! Yeollie!"

"Baekkie!" Keduanya saling bersitegang. Napas mereka terdengar tidak beraturan.

Baekhyun langsung turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, kemudian ia menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya hingga tidak kelihatan.

Antara kesal dengan ingin tertawa, itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol ketika melihat tubuh mungil yang sempurna tertutupi selimut itu. Ia pun menidurkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Baekhyun, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Baekkie~ah, jangan marah! Aku hanya tidak mau kau bekerja. Aku suamimu, jadi aku yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirimu dan Eomma."

Tidak ada jawaban, Baekhyun masih diam didalam selimut besarnya.

"Baekkie~ah?"

"..."

"Cantik?"

"..."

"Imut?"

"..."

"Pendek!"

Baekhyun langsung membuka selimutnya, kemudian berteriak didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Yak! Tiang listrik berjalan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Kemudian ia merengkuh namja mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Baekkie." Panggil Chanyeol sambil mengusap surai namja cantik itu.

"Hmm?"

"Aku memang tidak punya apa - apa. Tapi aku akan berusaha agar keluarga kecil kita tetap berkecukupan. Aku berjanji."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap tepat ke mata Chanyeol.

"Aku melihat mu bukan karena kau orang kaya atau tidak Yeollie. Aku melihatmu sebagai Chanyeol, namja yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Aku tidak perlu kekayaanmu, harta bisa dicari. Tapi cintamu tidak akan bisa ku cari kemana pun. Hanya kau satu – satunya memiliki cinta yang tulus padaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tersebut. Dengan lembut ia pun mengecup bibir mungil itu.

"Aku juga bersyukur memiliki malaikat cantik dan berjiwa malaikat sepertimu. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau mencintaiku dengan tulus."

Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain. Kemudian kedua wajah itu kembali menyatu, menyatukan kedua bibir itu.

Setelah beberapa lama ciuman itu terlepas, keduanya saling menatap dengan penuh cinta.

"Baekkie?"

"Ya."

"Aku punya sedikit uang. Jadi aku sudah membeli toko yang berada didepan apartemen kita. Rencananya toko itu akan ku buka toko roti untukmu dan Eomma." Kata Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Apa? Darimana uangmu sebanyak itu Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Tenang saja, uang itu hasil dari tabunganku. Dan dari hasil penjualan mobilku."

"Apa? Ya ampun! Bagai—"

"Sstt.. Nanti kau bisa bekerja ditoko roti sambil menjaga bayi kita Baekkie."

Baekhyun mulai menitikkan air matanya, ia bahagia karena memiliki suami seperti Chanyeol. Benar - benar bahagia.

"Terima kasih Yeollie."

"Sama – sama Baekkie." Keduanya kembali tersenyum.

 **-oOo-**

"Aigoo~ Bayi – bayi ini lucu sekali mirip dengan kalian." Ucap Eomma sambil menggendong bayi laki – laki. Bayi perempuan berada digendongan Baekhyun. Mereka mengadopsi bayi kembar. Namja dan yeoja.

"Iya Eomma, aku heran kenapa bayi ini mirip dengan Baekkie. Padahal dia kan bukan anak kami." Kata Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Bayi ini juga mirip denganmu Chanyeol."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol segera melihat bayi dalam gendongan mertuanya itu.

"Wahhh, kenapa mirip aku Eomma?" Pekik Chanyeol heboh.

"Yak! Yeollie, suaramu mengganggu tidur mereka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit pinggang Chanyeol.

"Hehe, maaf. Aku hanya tidak menyangka bayi – bayi ini mirip dengan kita berdua."

"Eomma juga tidak habis pikir."

"Mungkin mereka ini bayi – bayi dari surga yang dititipkan kepada kita. Makanya sangat mirip dengan kita berdua Yeollie."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tersebut.

"Yak! Jangan menghayal."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku tidak menghayal Yeollie!"

"Aish, sudahlah! Dari pada kalian bertengkar, lebih baik beri nama pada bayi – bayi kalian ini." Kata Eomma menengahi.

Keduanya menganggukkan kepala, kemudian saling menatap Bayi – bayi yang berada dihadapan mereka masing – masing.

"Aku sudah tau! Nama bayi namja ini, Park ChanBaek! Huahh keren nya!" Teriak Chanyeol, lagi – lagi heboh.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memasang ekspresi datar melihat kehebohan suaminya. Chanyeol yang sekarang entah kenapa menjadi lebay, heboh, dan berlebihan. Intinya sama saja.

"Wah, nama yang bagus. Apa itu singkatan dari nama kalian berdua?" Tanya Eomma antusias.

"Ya Eomma! Sekarang giliranmu Baekkie untuk memberi nama pada bayi yeoja itu."

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia berpikir apa nama yang tepat untuk bayi cantik itu.

"Mmm.. Bagaimana kalau, Park Chan.. Hyun.. Park Chan Hyun! Kita memanggilnya Hyunnie." Sekarang Baekhyun yang berteriak heboh.

"Apa itu bukan nama laki – laki Baekkie?" Heran Chanyeol.

"Biar saja, mereka kan kembar. Namanya juga harus kembar, cuma berbeda belakang saja."

Chanyeol dan Eomma menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Mau bagaimana lagi, itu kan sudah pemberian dari Eomma baru si Bayi.

"Mulai sekarang Eomma harus tinggal bersama kami, di toko roti kecil ini dengan dua malaikat yang cantik." Kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk Eommanya.

"Ya, ya." Ketiganya tertawa bahagia. Menanti masa depan baru yang lebih bahagia bersama 2 malaikat mereka.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun terlihat sedang merapikan kue – kue yang berada dihadapannya, sementara Eommanya sedang menidurkan bayi – bayi dilantai atas toko mereka.

Ketika Baekhyun masih disibukkan dengan urusannya, pintu toko mereka pun terbuka. Tanda masuknya seorang pembeli.

"Selamat datang!" Ucap Baekhyun ramah. Namun raut wajahnya tiba – tiba berubah menjadi muram.

"Aku ingin membeli kue ulang tahun." Kata yeoja muda itu sembari tersenyum.

"Silahkan dipilih."

"Eh? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil meneliti wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ada rasa sakit saat melihat yeoja cantik yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Aku teman sebangku Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Ah! Ya! Yang gay itu kan? Ah maaf." Yeoja itu menutup bibirnya, mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena keceplosan.

"Ya, tidak apa – apa." Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Cap jelek tentang dirinya bahkan masih membekas dihati orang – orang yang bahkan tidak begitu mengenal dirinya.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pesan yang ini saja!" Kata Yeoja itu sambil menunjuk kue besar berwarna pink.

Baekhyun pun mulai membungkus kue itu dengan cekatan.

Setelah menerima uangnya, Baekhyun langsung membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih."

"Ya."

Yeoja itu berjalan kearah pintu, namun gerakan nya tiba – tiba terhenti.

"Aku pulang Baekkie!" Teriak Chanyeol riang, namun ia juga sama dengan yeoja itu. Mereka terdiam saling berhadapan.

"Ahra noona?" Kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

Belum sempat Chanyeol hilang dari keterkejutannya Yeoja itu sudah menghambur kepelukannya. Yeoja itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Chanyeol! Noona sangat merindukanmu!" Teriak Yeoja itu histeris.

Sementara Baekhyun menatap adegan itu dengan hati yang sakit.

"Noona lepaskan aku!" Kata Chanyeol dengan keras, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yeoja itu.

"Tidak! Noona sangat merindukanmu!" Yeoja itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan, air mata sudah berada dipelupuk matanya. Ia kemudian berlari masuk kedalam.

"Baekkie!" Panggil Chanyeol yang baru menyadari. Ia sangat kesal karena membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi.

"Yak! Noona lepaskan!" Chanyeol langsung menolak kasar yeoja itu.

"Cha-Chanyeol? Kenapa kau kasar sekali?" Yeoja itu menatap tidak percaya.

"Ya! Aku memang kasar! Itu karena noona yang memelukku dengan sesuka hati! Noona sudah menyakiti istriku!" Teriak Chanyeol keras.

"Apa? I-Istri?"

"Ya! Aku sudah menikah!"

Yeoja itu menutup mulutnya untuk meredam tangisannya. Kemudian kepalanya menggeleng lemah.

"Bohong! Kau bohong Chanyeol~ah!" Pekik Yeoja itu histeris. Ia tidak percaya itu, karena setahunya dari dulu Chanyeol selalu mencintainya.

"Aku tidak bohong, noona sudah lihat kan namja yang berdiri disana tadi? Dia istriku!"

"Apa?!"

"Kami sudah menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Chanyeol! Kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan gay itu, hah? Apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu sehingga kau mau menikahinya?" Tanya Yeoja itu kesal.

"Aku menikah dengannya karena aku mencintainya, kami saling mencintai dengan tulus!"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kau pernah berjanji untuk menikahi noona! Apa kau tidak ingat itu?"

"Aku tidak ingat! Lagi pula dulu aku tidak tau apa itu menikah noona. Jadi stop semuanya, dan pergilah. Biarkan kami bahagia."

Yeoja itu menggeleng lemah, namun ia berlari keluar dari toko kecil itu dengan terisak.

" _Maaf noona, maaf telah kasar dan menyakitimu. Aku hanya tidak mau malaikat ku terluka lagi karenamu."_

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan pelan, ia tidak mau sampai mengganggu tiga malaikatnya. Sebelumnya ia sudah menyuruh agar Eommanya yang menjaga toko.

Ketika ia sudah masuk kedalam, ia melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan pulas, namun terlihat jelas jejak air mata disekitar pipinya.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan istrinya itu menangis lagi, padahal ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakiti namja cantik itu.

Ia pun duduk disisi tempat tidur mereka, tangannya sibuk mengusap jejak air mata dari pipi istrinya.

"Baekkie, maaf. Aku telah membuatmu menangis." Gumamnya.

Baekhyun tidak bereaksi, ia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali menelusuri pipi mulus Baekhyun, tiba – tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara tangisan bayi mereka.

"Oeeeeee... Oeeeeee!"

Chanyeol panik, ia berusaha mendiamkan Channie yang menangis, namun tiba – tiba Hyunnie juga ikut menangis.

"Cup.. Cup.. Sayang Appa jangan menangis."

"Hyunnie baby jangan menagis.. Cup.. Cup.. Aish! Bagaimana ini?" Panik Chanyeol, apalagi tangisan bayi – bayinya itu sangat keras.

"Baby ku sayang jangan menangis.."

Namun tidak ada respon, kedua bayi mungil itu tetap saja menangis.

"Arrgghh!" Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia merasa gagal menjadi Appa karena tidak bisa mendiamkan Anak – anaknya.

"Anakku saya—"

"Yeollie kenapa mereka menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara tangis dari anak – anak nya.

"Tidak tau. Mereka tiba – tiba saja menangis." Jawab Chanyeol masih terlihat frustasi.

Baekhyun mendekat kearah anak – anaknya itu, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Mereka haus Yeollie, aku buatkan susu dulu." Kata Baekhyun, kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Jadi mereka haus? Aish pantas saja mereka tidak mau diam. Syukurlah! Kukira aku sudah gagal menjadi Appa." Chanyeol mengelus – elus dadanya.

Tidak sampai lima menit Baekhyun sudah kembali dari dapur. Ia membawa dua botol susu ditangannya.

"Ini Channie dan Hyunnie sayang minumlah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus pipi anak – anaknya itu.

Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Baekhyun yag menawan itu.

"Baekkie." Panggil Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menoleh, namun ia tidak menjawab.

"Maaf." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena Ahra noona memelukku."

"Tidak apa – apa, wajarkan kalau ia merindukan pacarnya." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Mantan Baekkie~ah. Jangan seperti itu, aku tidak memiliki sedikitpun rasa padanya. Kau tau kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Chanyeol, ia tidak terima Baekhyun menjudgenya seperti itu.

"Ya, aku minta maaf."

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian mencium lembut pipinya.

"Jangan ada kesalah pahaman lagi diantara kita."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum kearah anak – anaknya.

Namun tiba – tiba..

"Baekkie, kau tidak mandi ya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengendus – endus tubuh Baekhyun.

"Yak! Aku mandi! Aku bukan pemalas sepertimu!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa nyengir mendengar itu.

"Tapi bau sekali Baekkie."

Baekhyun mendekati anak – anaknya, kemudian..

"Channie buang air besar Yeollie.."

"Mwoo? Yakk! Aishh." Chanyeol langsung berlari sudut kamar mereka. Kemudian ia menutup hidungnya kuat – kuat.

Melihat itu Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Namun keisengan muncul dikepalanya.

"Yeollie! Bawa popok ini kebelakang ya?" Kata Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan popok kotor kearah Chanyeol.

"Yak! Baekkie! Jauhkan popok itu dari ku!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menggeliat aneh.

"Aish! Ini kan kotoran Channie, masa kau jijik sih?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tetap saja kotor dan bau! Arrgghh jauhkan dari ku! Atau kau mau tidak bisa berjalan besok pagi Baekkie?" Ancam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan suaminya, dan ancaman apa itu? Benar – benar kekanakan.

 **-oOo-**

Terlihat dua orang wanita baru keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah, keduanya terlihat sangat modis. Walaupun yang satunya sudah paruh baya, namun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

Kedua wanita itu berhenti didepan sebuah toko roti kecil dipinggir jalan. Setelah menatap toko itu sebentar, lalu keduanya pun masuk kedalam.

"Selamat datang." Ucap namja cantik yang kita kenal sebagai Baekhyun.

"Kami tidak mau berbasa – basi, dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya wanita yang muda.

"Ya?" Baekhyun bingung mendengar pertanyaan wanita muda yang sangat tiba – tiba itu.

"Mana Chanyeol? Aku Eommanya." Kata wanita paruh baya, yang ternyata adalah Eomma Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya hormat, bagaimana pun juga wanita itu adalah mertuanya.

"A-aku akan memanggilnya Eomma." Kata Baekhyun sopan.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Eomma Chanyeol dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Katanya Eomma." Wanita muda itu yang menjawab.

"Ne, Eomma." Jawab Baekhyun dengan polos.

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa dengan keras. Ia merasa lucu.

"Lucu sekali, jadi Chanyeol menikahi namja ingusan sepertimu? Aigoo~ aku tidak menyangka anak itu juga pedophil."

Wanita muda, yang kita kenal sebagai Yoora itu juga tertawa. Dalam hati ia menyetujui perkataan Eommanya.

"A-aku sudah 23tahun Eomma."

Mendengar itu kedua tawa keduanya terhenti, mereka sibuk mengatur gaya.

"Ehem.. Kau pikir kami bisa ditipu, hah?"

"Ya benar! Kami tidak bisa ditipu." Sambung Yoora.

Ketika Baekhyun akan melayangkan protes, tiba – tiba ia dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Chanyeol dan kedua bayi mereka.

"Baekkie~ah, Channie dan Hyunnie buang air ke—" Chanyeol tidak dapat melanjutkan kata – katanya saat melihat dua wanita yang berada dihadapannya.

"Eomma." Lirihnya.

"Chanyeol!" Eomma Chanyeol berlari memeluknya. Diikuti oleh Yoora.

"Kenapa Eomma disini?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Tentu saja karena kami merindukanmu." Yoora yang menjawab.

"Begitu?"

"Ya! Yak! Ini anak siapa?" Pekik Eomma Chanyeol yang baru sadar kalau ia sedang memeluk bayi yang berada digendongan Chanyeol.

"Anak kami Eomma."

Eomma dan Yoora membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Bagaimana mungkin anak kecil ini melahirkan bayi!" Kata Eommanya tidak percaya.

"Aish.. Kami mengadopsi bayi – bayi ini Eomma. Dan lagi Baekkie bukan anak kecil. Dia bahkan lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun disangka anak kecil.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Yeoja paruh itu menatap kedua bayi itu. Kemudian ia berdehem.

"Baiklah Chanyeol, kami kesini hanya ingin melihatmu. Dan juga, ini! Lain kali kami akan kesini lagi." Kata Eomma Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan amplop berisi uang. Wanita itu kemudian menarik tangan Yoora keluar dari Toko kecil itu.

Sebelum benar – benar keluar, wanita itu berbalik sebentar.

"Oh ya, Appa mu bilang terserah. Dia sudah mengikhlaskanmu dengan si kecil ini."

Kemudian wanita itu benar – benar pergi.

Setelah Eomma dan Noona nya pergi, Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, kita sudah disetujui."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil ikut tersenyum, kemudian keduanya berpelukan dengan anak – anak mereka.

 _Keluarga yang bahagia bukan?_

 _ **END**_


End file.
